Dino Thunder: The Ocean's Roar
by Aquaprincess3
Summary: When Kaitlyn is forced to live with her cousin in Reefside, she and four other student's are thrown into the life of being the earth's newest protector's. But being the Silver Dino Ranger isn't the only secret Kaitlyn has to hide from the world. Can she trust her new friends and teammates with this secret? Or will it break them up?
1. Day of The Dino (Part 1)

_**Hey Aqua here, okay I know I said I wouldn't post this until I had at least 3 chapters done, but ya see, due to internet problems, I'm not going to be able to post anything for awhile. So I decided to get this over with before I get cut off, and for the reason I changed the rating, cause it needed changing. **_

_**But as a few heads up, I made a few minor changes to Kaitlyn, well enough of my rambling, let's get on with the show, ^_^**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Day of The Dino (Part 1)<p>

"_Why the hell did I let them talk me into this!" _

Kaitlyn Russell stood and glared up at the tall entrance sign which said: _Reefside High School _as if it were mocking her somehow_, _the medium height 17 year old honey blonde then let out a sigh, because even though she hated it…There really wasn't any other choice.

3 week's ago, Kaitlyn was enjoying her life in the Gold Coast, there she had friend's, a boyfriend, a life.

Now she was stuck living in Reefside with no friend's who understood and could watch her back, and no boyfriend to comfort her. All because her aunt Delilah took a sabbatical and suggest/told Kaitlyn to move in with her cousin Sondra for her senior of high school.

"Ugh, why did aunt D have take that dam sabbatical!" Kaitlyn thought irritably as she heard the bell for first period ring.

After letting out a irritable groan, and readjusting her backpack, Kaitlyn headed towards the office.

After reading her class schedule, Kaitlyn discovered her first period was science. While heading there, Kaitlyn had to ignore a few wolf whistling jock's and felt extremely grateful that neither her older brother or her boyfriend were there to hear them. Cause if they were, those jock's definitely wouldn't be whistling and probably end up lying in hospital bed's instead.

She loved and cared about them both, but sometimes Kaitlyn couldn't help but feel that both Nick and Dean wouldn't mind locking her up in her bedroom and throwing away the key.

When she found and walked into the classroom, it was filled with student's screeching with laughter, and there was paper-ball's flying everywhere. Kaitlyn rolled her eyes at them.

Kaitlyn was about to take her seat when she was stopped by a tall blonde girl, who was wearing a smile that was way too perky for Kaitlyn's taste.

"Hi, Cassidy, Cassidy Cornell," The overly perky girl smiled. "I'm the newscaster and reporter for our school TV station, you wouldn't mind answering a few question's?"

"Yes Cassidy, I do mind," Kaitlyn said, both her eyes and voice filled with annoyance. the classroom suddenly became quiet stared at the two, as someone let out a loud "ooohhh!"

"Now if you wouldn't mind, I'm going to take my seat," Kaitlyn said, before walking over and sitting down next to a girl with long brown hair and was writing something in her notebook.

As the most of the class went back to their paper-ball war, Kaitlyn quickly got Ipod out of her backpack.

After putting one earphone in, and picking _Cable Car by The Fray, _Kaitlyn started thinking about how much she missed everything and everyone in the Gold Coast.

It was about 3 minutes later, that the classroom door opened and a man with short black hair and glasses walked in.

"Guy's settle down," the man yelled, "Take your seat's please."

Once everyone was seated, the man spoke again.

"I'm Dr. Oliver," the man introduced himself. "and this is first period science, but before we start are there any questions?"

Only one particular and overly perky hand went up.

"Yes," Dr. Oliver said.

"Cassidy, Cassidy Cornel," Cassidy smiled perkily, ignoring her classmates irritable groans. "Dr. Oliver, as you may know I'm the anchor and field reporter for the school's TV station-"

Everyone groaned again but even louder.

"Anyway," Cassidy frowned, then smiled at the new science teacher. "I'm sure our viewer's are wondering, well you don't really look old enough to be a teacher, Devon are you getting this?"

Dr. Oliver frowned as he saw another student with a camera get up.

"Cassidy, I promise you I'm old enough," Dr. Oliver said, "so let's put the camera away."

"You missed it!" Cassidy scolded her friend with a whisper as they went back to their seats.

"For now, let's talk about you guys, and what you expect yourselves in this class," Dr. Oliver smiled "cause that's what is really important."

As the science teacher looked around the room, he noticed that there was an empty seat at one of the front tables.

"Is someone missing?" the teacher asked with a frown.

* * *

><p>It was a free period, and everyone was outside relaxing and enjoying the sun. All expect for one.<p>

While none of the teachers were looking, Kaitlyn had quietly snuck into the empty gymnasium.

There were only two thing's that Kaitlyn did when she got major stressed: 1.) Swimming. 2.) Dancing.

Since she couldn't exactly go for a swim in the school's swimming pool, or skip the rest of her classes to go to the beach, dancing it was.

The young 17 year old walked into middle of the gym, and quickly took off and sat her jean jacket down next to her backpack, revealing a short sleeve silver and white striped top.

After she had put her hair into a high ponytail, Kaitlyn quickly took out and plugged her Ipod into her small speaker and sat them down on the floor.

After quickly picking a song from her dance practice playlist, Kaitlyn began to move.

_**"Turn up the music let's get out on the floor**_

_** I like to move it come and give me some more**_

_**Watch me getting psychical out of control, there's people watching me I never miss a beat. **_

_**Steal the night, kill the light's feel it under your skin, time is right keep it tight cause it's pulling you in. **_

_**Pump it up you can't stop it cause it feel's like an overdose. **_

_**Evacuate the DanceFloor, I'm infected by the sound**_

_**Stop this beat it's killing me.**_

_**Hey little DJ let the music take me underground. **_

_**Evacuate the DanceFloor, I'm infected by the sound. **_

_**Stop this beat it's killing me. **_

_**Hey little DJ come burn this place right down to the ground. **_

_**My body's aching, that's some overload. **_

_**Temperature rising I'm about to explode. **_

_**Watch me, I'm intoxicated**_

_**Taking the show, it's got me hypnotized**_

_**Everybody step aside. **_

_**Steal the night, kill the light's, feel it under your skin, time is right keep it tight cause it's pulling you in. **_

_**Pump it up you can't stop it cause it feel's like an overdose. **_

_**Evacuate the DanceFloor, I'm infected by the sound**_

_**Stop this beat it's killing me-"** _

Kaitlyn felt herself finally beginning to unwind as she let her body really move to the music, when she suddenly heard it stop.

"What the-" Kaitlyn quickly turned to see a half soaked women with short black hair and wearing glasses, looking very pissed off. Kaitlyn felt the color from her entire body quickly drain from her.

"_Crap!" _

"Ms Russell, I'm sure you're quite familiar with the rules of your old school," Principle Randall said, glaring at her ripped shorts. "But here in this school, we uphold our student dress code and also what type of music is allowed, now go!"

Kaitlyn wanted to protest, but any attempt quickly died with one swift wet glare from the new principle.

With a groan, Kaitlyn quickly put her jacket back on then grabbed her stuff and walked toward the exit without going anywhere near the wet principle.

When she walked into the hall, Kaitlyn had to swallow a gasp, as she saw three other student's standing across from the door. Two of them who were totally soaked.

"What happened to you two?" Kaitlyn asked, recognizing one of the student's as the girl she sat next to in science.

"Him!" the guy in the wet soccer uniform pointed and glared at the other guy who was actually dry and holding a blue umbrella.

The other guy was about to shoot something back, when the principle came through the door.

With one glare from the new principle the four students walked towards her office without even speaking a word to each other.

"Sit!" Randall hissed, as they reached her office, the three of the student's did as they were told, Kaitlyn didn't want to take any chances of getting wet, just stood leaned herself against the wall.

"I said sit, Ms Russell!" Randal barked, glaring at the young blonde student.

Kaitlyn quickly took a seat next to the only dry student.

"_Yesh, someone seriously need's to take a huge_ _chill pill!_"

"Principle Randall, I'd just like to mention the fact there is absolutely no hard evidence leading me to that unfortunate sprinkler incident," the boy with umbrella said.

"Save it for judge Judy, Mr. James," the principle glared, then turned to the other three student's. "the _four _of you have dentition, for one week starting today!"

"Now, if there are no further questions," Principle Randall spoke only to bombarded with protest's from the four student's. But she ignored them.

"I didn't think so!" the principle said, before stomping off into her office and slamming the door.

"Okay someone seriously needs a hug!" Kira hissed, tightening her fist.

"I'm seriously going to have go live in the ocean now," Kaitlyn thought, covering her face with her hands. "cause my entire family is seriously going to kill me!"

"Dude, computer club?" the soccer jock raised an eyebrow at the other guy, who just shook his head and rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p>As the first day of school was now officially over, the four unlucky student's were standing in front of a classroom, waiting for the principle to find some suckerteacher to be in charge of their punishment.

Unfortunately it didn't take her long to find someone, and that someone didn't look too happy either.

"That should be sufficient torture for them," principle Randal smiled, showing up with the new science teacher. "You've all met I trust, well enjoy your little outing."

With a happy smirk, the principle left.

"That woman is as sweet as a shark," Kaitlyn muttered under her breathe, glaring at the principle's direction.

"So," Kaitlyn turned to the science teacher, who took off his glasses. "you guy's like museums?"

* * *

><p>"Woah, check out the T-Rex!" Ethan exclaimed, as they pulled into the museum parking lot.<p>

"Aquatic animal's are totally cooler in my opinion," Kaitlyn shrugged, shutting the car door.

The group walked up to the museum's entrance, only to be blocked by a chained up door and a "sorry we're closed" sign.

"That's weird," Dr. Oliver frowned.

"Oh, guess that's no museum for us," Connor shrugged, trying to hide his happy grin.

"Great, let's go home," Kira suggested with a smile.

"Yeah, I've got to go enjoy what little time of freedom I've got left," Kaitlyn said, mentally shivering at the possible scenario's that could be waiting for her at home.

"Tell you what," Dr. Oliver looked at the four student's. "take a look around the grounds, if any of you guys find anything prehistoric, I'll cancel detention for the rest of the week."

"Awesome!" Kaitlyn grinned.

"I'm going to go see if I can find someone who can explain what's going on," Dr, Oliver told them, the four teens nodded, then headed for the forest.

"So let me get this straight, they have a club just for computers?" Connor asked, as the walked, Ethan just rolled his eyes and kept walking.

The four student's were walking in the forest in total silence, hoping to catch or see something that might get them out of their week of torture.

"Hey, did you guy's hear the story about the guy who was hiking up here and fell in a giant sinkhole?" Ethan asked.

"Must have missed that one," Kira said, sounding not really interested.

"Come on, it was on all the urban legend websites!" Ethan said, walking in front of the three.

"Um, do those legend websites ever say anything about mermaids?" Kaitlyn asked, trying to hide her sudden nervous and anxious feeling's.

"No, mermaid's don't exist," Ethan scoffed with a laugh. "They're as real as Bigfoot!"

"Y-Yeah, you're right," Kaitlyn chuckled nervously, knowing how easily she could prove Ethan on how wrong he was.

"You do know this isn't computer club you two," Connor rolled his eyes at the two.

"Oh I guess your too big and bad to surf the web," Ethan rolled his eyes at the soccer jock. "Well, what do you do in _your_ spare time?"

Connor took a quick glance at Kaitlyn, who had put her earphones in, and wasn't really paying attention to the boy's conversation before turning back to Ethan.

"I go out with girl's," Connor smiled cockily. "you know, the ones at school that smell really good, with the long hair and the make-up."

"Oh it's like that is it?" Ethan stopped and stepped in front of the jock.

"Yeah, it's like that," Connor frowned, the height difference between the two greatly shown as the soccer player towered over Ethan.

"Whatever!" Kira groaned, walking away from the two glaring boy's, with Kaitlyn trailing right behind her.

"All I'm trying to do is give you guys the head's up," Ethan said, as Connor walked away to follow the girls. "Stuff happens out here! Just don't come crying to me when you fall into a giant sink hole!"

No sooner had he spoken the words, Ethan, and the others suddenly felt the ground quickly cave in and fell in as if the earth had swallowed them up.

* * *

><p>"Is everyone okay?" Kaitlyn asked, slowly getting up and brushing herself off.<p>

The other's nodded as they did the same.

"Alright, you three stay here, I'll climb up and get help." Connor said, checking out how far he'd have to climb.

Kaitlyn was about to stop him, but decided not to. What was the point? it wasn't like he was actually going to listen to her, it was probably better if he learned about rock wall stability for himself, besides the last two times she tried to get someone to listen to her she ended up with a tail, and moving to Reefside.

Kaitlyn found her point proven right, as Connor tried to climb up the wall but ended up back on the ground and his back.

"Back already?" Ethan raised an eyebrow, before he and Kira helped him up.

"Come on, I'm sure if we move forward we'll find a way out of here," Kaitlyn said, already ahead of them.

"How do you know that?" Kira asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Let's just say I've had some experience with caves." Kaitlyn said, before walking away.

The three other teens just gave each other confused looks, before following Kaitlyn.

As they continued to walk along the tunnel, while listening to Kira's singing, Kaitlyn couldn't help but let her mind wander back to when she was back living in the Gold Coast and how she and her three friend's had became mermaids just by slipping into a cave at Mako Island.

"_Man, either karma seriously hates me, or Nick's right about trouble having a small habit of following me." _

Kaitlyn suddenly felt herself brought back to reality, when instead of hearing singing she heard Kira growl something to Connor then stomped off.

"What he do to tick her off?" Kaitlyn whispered to Ethan, looking at a stunned Connor.

"He called her babe" Ethan whispered back.

Now Kaitlyn was ticked off.

"Never call a girl babe!" Kaitlyn shot Connor a glare, before walking off to catch up with Kira.

The four student's found themselves standing in front of a dead end with a large dinosaur skeleton stuck in the wall.

"This scream's Jurassic park to me," Kira said.

"This'll get us out of detention forever," Connor grinned, reaching out for the head.

"Wait, maybe you shouldn't-" Kaitlyn started to say, but was too late to stop Connor from moving the skeleton's jaw, which somehow triggered a weird mechanism in the wall, which revealed a very large room that was filled with fossil's and machines.

"Holy cow!" Kaitlyn breathed, walking in with the others.

"I could do a crazy video in here!" Kira squealed, looking around the room.

"Lewis would totally love this place!" Kaitlyn thought with a smile, picturing one of her friends who was a science freak drooling all over the machines that were in the room.

Kaitlyn quickly turned to see Connor about to grab something from a smoking rock.

"Hey, stop!" Kaitlyn hissed, quickly walking with Ethan and Kira over to the soccer player.

"What?"

"Are you seriously this dense," Kaitlyn glared, arms folded. "haven't you learned that stealing is a serious felony!"

"Look, I've sat through enough lame science classes to know that, _that _look's fully prehistoric," Connor glared right back. "and that mean's I don't have to miss practice!"

"I hate to agree with him, _really I do_," Kira sighed, then looked at Kaitlyn with pleading eyes "but I've already missed one rehearsal."

Kaitlyn let out a sigh, they were right. If Kaitlyn could get out of detention, then Sondra would probably go easier on her.

"Fine whatever," Kaitlyn shrugged. "it's not like anyone's here to see us take them."

With slow tense movement's, the four teens lifted the four gems, which seemed to glow as if reacting to the person holding it.

"Well, what are they?" Kira asked, looking at the yellow colored gem.

"I can go online later and find out," Ethan said, examining the glowing blue gem. Connor couldn't help but let out a low chuckle.

"You in front of a computer," Connor smirked, looking at his red gem. "wait let me put on my surprised face." Ethan shot the soccer player a glare.

"You know, ten years from now when your hair line is receding and you're playing pick-up soccer in the park cause your dreams of turning pro never quite worked out, I'll have my own multi billion dollar software business, yeah." The other three raised an eyebrow at the computer genius as he dreamed about his successful future.

"Hey, where are you going?" Kaitlyn called, noticing the singer walking away.

"I don't want to think about what kind of a freak lives in a place like this," Kira stated. "and I sure don't want to be here when it get's home."

Watching Kira walk away, Kaitlyn looked at the silver gem that sat in her hand, then let out a sigh as she slipped it into her front pocket and walked quickly to catch up with the others.

* * *

><p>"Look, there's an exit!" Kaitlyn exclaimed, pointing to the large cluster of light ahead of them.<p>

Again Kaitlyn found her theory proven right as the four teens rushed to the direction of the light and found themselves outside.

"Compass, does anyone have a compass?" Ethan asked.

"And was I going to bring one," Connor rolled his eyes.

Kaitlyn couldn't help but shiver tensely as a sudden gust of wind blew.

"What was that?" Kaitlyn asked shakily, not liking the sudden chill that was running up and down her spine.

"The wind?" Kira said, her voice filled with hope.

"That ain't the wind," Ethan gulped nervously. "as much as we'd like it to be, it ain't!"

As if responding to their tense fear, the four students suddenly found themselves surrounded by a dozen of strange black creatures who had shown up out of nowhere.

"Don't move!" Connor whispered tensely.

"Great idea, let's just make it super easy for them to take us out!" Kaitlyn whispered with a growl.

"New plan, run!" Ethan yelled, the four teens running as fast as they could with the mysterious scaly creatures chasing after them.

"Man, I'd never thought I'd ever be grateful for Sondra's weekend morning run's!" Kaitlyn thought, easily keeping pace with the boy's as they continued to run from the strange creatures.

As they continued to run, Connor, Ethan, and Kaitlyn had managed to jump across a ditch that had appeared out of nowhere. As for Kira…

"Kira!" Kaitlyn yelled, rushing over to her classmate who had fallen into the ditch. "Hurry, grab my hand!"

After pulling Kira out of the ditch, the two girls quickly went back to running away from the monsters just as one of them tried to grab Kira but ended up crashing into the ditch.

As they ran, Kaitlyn couldn't help but feel pissed off with herself for being this helpless. Why couldn't they be chased by the ocean or a lake? At least that way Kaitlyn could fight back with her mermaid powers.

"I swear I'm seriously gonna kill-"

Kaitlyn found her thought's suddenly interrupted as she, Connor, and Ethan were forced to clamp their hands down to their ears to protect them from a strange high pitched scream.

"What the hell was that?" Kaitlyn asked, the boy's helping Kira up.

"I have no idea!" Kira answered shakily, pulling out and looking at her strange yellow gem which was suddenly glowing.

Suddenly the monster's that Kira had knocked back with her high pitched scream had gotten up again.

"Uh oh, looks like it's time for round 2!" Kaitlyn exclaimed, before the four had ran in different directions.

Kaitlyn quickly stopped running, then glared at the few black scaly creatures that had followed her.

"Water or no water," Kaitlyn hissed, falling into a fighting stance. "no more running, I'm the daughter of a marine!"

Thanks to some of the marine defensive moves her dad had taught her, the young mermaid had managed to fight off the monsters pretty well.

But as the saying goes: thing's can take a turn for the worse with the blink of an eye.

"Ugh!" Kaitlyn groaned, rolling to the ground.

Although she knew she was running out of steam, the young 17 year old quickly but sorely got up.

"Man these thing's are really tough!" Kaitlyn panted, ignoring the dull aching pain in her head.

One of the black creatures had snuck up behind Kaitlyn and grabbed her.

"Hey let me go!" Kaitlyn growled, struggling to get free.

As she struggled to get out of the creature's grip, Kaitlyn suddenly felt a strange tingly sense as her entire body had turned into water, allowing her to get free.

Once her body had turned back to normal, Kaitlyn looked at her glowing silver gem as the image of a sliver Plesiosaurus quickly played into her mind.

"Great, more reason's for people to use me as a science experiment!" Kaitlyn grumbled irritably.

"Over here!" she heard Connor yell, which brought the four back together.

"Yo, how much do I love detention!" Ethan exclaimed happily, holding his blue gem.

"Hey!" the four teens quickly pocketed their stones as they turned and saw their science teacher rushing toward them.

"Are you guys alright?!" Dr. Oliver asked, looking a little upset.

"Yeah, we're totally fine." Kaitlyn smiled, before anyone could get a word out. "right guys?"

"Yeah, couldn't be better." Ethan agreed.

"Nothing out of the ordinary happen?" their teacher asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Nah, just your routine hike in the woods," Ethan answered, both Connor and Kaitlyn nodded. "lot's of furry little creatures."

"and a few scaly ones." Kira muttered, earning a confused look from her teacher.

"So did you get into the Dino exhibit?" Connor asked, quickly changing the subject.

"There still working the kinks out," the teacher answered, his expression showing that something was clearly wrong. "we'd better get you guys back, come on."

Once the science teacher was out of listening range, Kira turned to her three other classmates.

"Don't you guys think we should tell him?" Kira whispered.

"I don't know about you, but I've got over a thousands sc-fi DVD's," Ethan shook his head. " you wanna know how many times the dude with the superpowers ends up in some freaky government lab lying on a table with a bunch of wires in his head!"

"Even I know that!" Connor added.

"_I almost lived through that!" _

Mentally shivering at the memory of her friends and her almost being tested on by Dr. Denman and her henchmen.

"Hey you guys coming?" they heard their science teacher call them.

The four gave each other looks, before following their teacher off of grounds.

* * *

><p>"Ok, so we all agree not talk about this to anyone, no matter what?" Connor asked, the four walking together on the campus grounds. Kira quickly stepped and stood in front of the four.<p>

"I can do better than that," Kira said, dumping her yellow gem into Connor's hand. "I'm out of it, just forget I was here and I'll do the same."

"Hey how come he get's it?" Ethan whined, Kaitlyn rolled her eyes at the boy wearing blue.

"Well, here!" Kira grabbed the gem and placed in Ethan's hand, who couldn't help but smirk.

"Kira, that power of your's isn't something you can just either wish away or pretend it's not there," Kaitlyn said, then looked at the singer with a mixture of soft and hard eyes. "please don't walk away from this!"

"I'm sorry but I didn't ask for this?" Kira exclaimed.

"_She sounds exactly like Cleo."_

"But Kira neither did-" Kaitlyn tried to protest again.

"You know what, I give up!" Kira threw her hands up, before walking away from the three.

"She could give my friend Rikki a run for her money in stubbornness," Kaitlyn shook her head.

The young mermaid found her thoughts quickly interrupted when she looked and saw Kira being attacked by a group of the same monster that had attacked them earlier.

"Kira!" Connor exclaimed, the three running to rescue her.

Just as the three reached her, the black scaly creatures had suddenly disappeared into a flash of green light taking Kira with them.

"This is seriously bad!" Kaitlyn breathed, feeling her panic levels rising as she, Connor, and Ethan stood completely still, not sure of what just happened.

* * *

><p>"Connor, do you think you could slow down a bit," Kaitlyn complained, clutching the back of Ethan's seat tightly as they speeded down some highway in Connor's car. "I don't think we can help Kira if we're all dead!"<p>

Connor just rolled his eyes and ignored Kaitlyn's complaint.

"So, where are we going?!" Connor asked.

"Um, Dr. Oliver's!" Ethan suggested.

"What's he going to do?!" Connor and Kaitlyn asked in unison.

"He's a dinosaur guy," Ethan exclaimed, pulling out his PDA. "These things are dinosaur, sort of!"

"Alright, where does he live?" Connor asked, hand gesturing Ethan to hurry up.

"Ugh, 1992 Valencia road," Ethan read from his PDA.

"Valencia Road," Connor muttered. "That's like way out in the middle of the woods!"

Kaitlyn shook her head with a sigh.

"_What the hell has aunt Delilah gotten me into?" _

After an hours drive, the three quickly got out of Connors car and were standing on Dr. Oliver's front porch, Ethan at the door, Connor and Kaitlyn checking to see if anybody was inside.

"Knock again!" Connor told him who didn't get a response after the first knock.

Ethan knocked again. Still no response.

"Now what?" Ethan asked, looking at the jock who walked up and pushed the door, which swung open easily.

"Do you seriously have any boundaries for the law?" Kaitlyn hissed, walking up to Connor.

"What's the big deal," Connor asked, pointing to the open door. "why would he have it unlocked?"

"The fact is he lives in the middle of the woods, he's got no neighbors," Kaitlyn listed irritably. "and the cousin I'm living with is a cop!"

"Your cousin's a cop?" Ethan raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Kaitlyn sighed. "half of my family is in some sort of law enforcement, and the rest, Navy."

"What about you?" Ethan asked.

"Me? I've got no interest of becoming a cop or a solider," Kaitlyn answered. "I'm more interested in preserving the ocean."

"Hey do you two mind saving your talk for future plans later," Connor glared at the two. "we kind of need to focus on saving Kira!"

"Right, sorry."

Kaitlyn gulped nervously as she, and the two boys walked into Dr. Oliver's house.

"Dr. Oliver?"

"Hello?"

"We're really sorry to barge in but there's something we seriously need to talk about!"

The three teens had walked into what looked like a study, when Kaitlyn grabbed Connor's hand as he tried to touch a small dinosaur skeleton model.

"What?"

"Remember the last time you did that!" Kaitlyn glared. Connor quickly broke free.

"Dude, he's just a teacher not-" Connor smirked, touching the small dinosaurs jaw, which revealed a secret staircase. "Batman."

"See what did I tell you," Kaitlyn shook her head, which earned her a glare from the soccer player.

"Woah, check it out," Ethan exclaimed, the three walking down the trapdoor stairs. "it's the same place!"

"Why do I feel like I've just walked into a Nancy Drew mystery?" Kaitlyn thought, looking around the secret lab that they were just standing in a few hours ago.

"Are you two freaking out?" Connor asked.

"Yeah," Ethan nodded. "I have to say I am."

Kaitlyn just nodded nervously.

"If you're looking for extra credit," the three quickly spun around to see their science teacher standing in front of them with a deep frown. "you're in the wrong place."

The three student's gave each other nervous glances before turning back to the science teacher who was looking at them with a dark glare.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I finally freaking did it! 27 pages, just for one freaking part! And that doesn't include the scenes with Cassidy and Devin, or Mesogog. <strong>_

_**Okay I know I've made significant changes to Kaitlyn but I decided that being bubbly just wasn't Kaitlyn's style, I mean I'm not going to make her like this all the time, she's still both caring and kind, I just realized that being cheerleader perky isn't always the way to go for some characters. **_

_**And about Kaitlyn's ability to turn into water itself, I decided to make that her Dino Power instead of a mermaid power because it just made more sense, cause Kaitlyn's Zord is an aquatic dinosaur so why not make it an aquatic based power. **_

_**Well that's enough rambling from me. **_

_**Remember R&R. **_

_**Aquaprincess3 signing out ;) **_


	2. Day of The Dino (Part 2)

Chapter 2: Day of The Dino (Part 2)

"Dr. O, before you go off, can we at least explain why we're here?" Ethan said, he, Kaitlyn, and Connor backed nervously away.

"Dude, he's just going to laugh if we tell him," Connor whispered

"Connor, I don't think now's the time to have second thoughts," Kaitlyn hissed, then turned and spoke to the science teacher calmly. "look, we're really sorry for barging in, but Kira was kidnapped by these strange black scaly creatures, and we were really hoping you could help us get her back."

After she spoke, Kaitlyn watched the science teacher's angry expression quickly turn into a horrified one.

"He doesn't look convinced," Connor whispered.

"They're called Tyarannodrones," Dr. Oliver turned his back from the three students.

"and you know that because…" Ethan trailed, as he and the other two followed.

"I helped create them," Dr. Oliver sighed, his tone showing that he wasn't really proud of that decision.

"Oh, class project?" Ethan asked, his voice filled with sarcasm.

"It's a long story," Dr. Oliver said, turning back to his students as he turned serious. "right now, we need to figure out what they want with Kira."

The three looked at each other with guilty expressions before turning back to the paleontologist.

"It might…have something to do with these." Kaitlyn answered nervously, holding out the silver gem, secretly feeling sick to her stomach as she saw the science teachers horrified stare.

"We're really sorry," Connor apologized for the umpteenth time, as Tommy held the yellow Dino gem. "how were we supposed to know that those things were going to have superpowers and those lizard dudes were going would come looking for them."

"I guess it isn't something you see everyday," He sighed, clutching the yellow Dino gem.

"Sorta like a science teacher with the ruins of an ancient civilization under his house." Ethan held out his arms, using the secret lab as an example.

"Not that this isn't really cool, but seriously dude, you gotta come clean." Connor told him, Kaitlyn face palmed her forehead as Tommy frowned.

"Okay first, don't call me dude," Tommy stated. "second, as hard as this may seem, you three need to forget all about this, I'll find Kira."

Kaitlyn shook her head, as she walked up and stood in front of her science teacher.

"Look, we get that we screwed up big time by taking those Dino gems," Kaitlyn said, both her tone and eyes firm. "please just let us make thing's right by getting Kira back."

"I understand you three want to help," Tommy sighed. "but I'm sorry, you three have no idea what you've just unleashed."

"Then explain it to us!" Kaitlyn demanded, trying to keep her anger in check.

Kaitlyn knew that Tommy was right, she, Kira or the boy's had no clue what troubles those Dino gems would bring the second they had picked them up. But arguing about what could or should have happened wasn't going to help get Kira back.

Tommy, who had turned and walked away from Kaitlyn, was stopped by Connor who had used his power.

"The gem's power is already starting to bond with you," Tommy couldn't help the slightly impressed smile appear on his face.

"You can tell us all about it now, or at my next parent/teacher conference!" Connor glared. Tommy sighed, knowing he had no other choice.

* * *

><p>The four were sitting in Tommy's jeep, while the teacher drove and gave the three teenagers an explanation.<p>

"So, when you said you helped create those things that attacked us, you were just kidding, right?" Kaitlyn asked, hopefully.

"They weren't supposed to be used like this," Tommy shook his head. "someone's modified their programming. A few years back, I was doing research on combining dinosaur DNA with technology, my partner; a scientist named Anton Mercer-"

"The rich guy who disappeared years ago," Ethan interrupted, recognizing the name. Tommy nodded.

"Yep. shortly after he disappeared, our lab was attack. All our research was destroyed, at least I thought it was."

"and the guy who did this is back?" Connor asked.

"He calls himself Mesogog." Tommy answered, the car pulling to a stop.

"And you think this guy's after the Dino Gem's?" Kaitlyn asked curiously.

"Look's like it," Tommy answered gravely.

"Well, this is all totally fascinating, but how is it helping us find Kira?" Ethan questioned, turning to Connor and Kaitlyn. "I mean, she's not just going to fall out of the sky and land right in front us."

Kaitlyn was about to say something, when a flash of green had suddenly flashed and Kira was on the front of the hood. As if time was frozen, everyone stood silent and still for a moment, before quickly getting out of the car.

"Okay the next time you speak, it'd better be for the end of global warming," Kaitlyn said, as they rushed to Kira. "how the heck did you do that?!"

"I have no idea," Kira answered, getting down with the two boy's help.

"one minute I'm being chased by Franken-lizard through his creepy lab, then the next thing I know, I'm a hood ornament!"

"Invisiportals." Tommy said, Kaitlyn raised an eyebrow.

"Whatever, next time, I'm calling a cab," Kira shrugged, then looked at the three other teens. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We came to rescue you!" Kaitlyn answered, her arms folded.

"Nice job, way to show that I don't need you anymore!" Kira rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, says the girl who just ended up being kidnapped!" Kaitlyn muttered under breathe.

Suddenly there was another flash of green light, and five turned and were ready to fight as a small group of Tyrannodrones and a robot walked toward them.

"Mesogog find a new goon to do his dirty work!" Tommy glared at the robotic leader.

"You are not fit to speak my master's name," The robot hissed. "come with me peacefully or suffer the consequences!"

"I'm going to have to say…no!" Tommy told the leader, who reacted by sending the Tyrannodrones after them.

The four teens took on the Tyrannodrones separately, where Tommy took on the leader.

"You scaly creeps just pissed off the wrong girl!" Kaitlyn growled, after hand stand kicking two Tyrannodrones.

One of the Tyrannodrones tried to roundhouse Kaitlyn, but she had quickly turned her into water which caused the Tyrannodrones's foot passed right through her, causing it to crash hard.

"Hmm, I could get used to this." Kaitlyn smirked.

After taking care of the foot soldiers, the five quickly re-grouped ready to face the last one.

"Make sure you tell your master, Dr. Oliver's back!" Tommy smirked.

"I will inform him this battle is over," the robotic general snarled. "but the war has just begun!"

With a quick swift movement of his shield, both the robot general and the defeated Tyrannodrones disappeared into the flash of green light.

"That's the best he could do!" Ethan panted.

"Let's get out of here," Tommy said, walking back to his jeep then turning to the others. "Its getting late, I don't want your parents to worry."

"Or piss off a cousin who's a cop." Kaitlyn thought, secretly and seriously hoping Sondra wasn't going to be too pissed off at her.

"I bet you don't," Connor frowned. "then you might have to explain something!"

"I'll fill you in tomorrow after school," Tommy told them. "I promise."

The four teens gave each other quick looks before getting back into the jeep.

* * *

><p>It was a bright and beautiful morning, as Kaitlyn and Kira walked toward their science class.<p>

"So, how mad was your cousin when you got home last night?" the singer asked.

"Actually she wasn't mad at all," Kaitlyn answered, readjusting her backpack strap.

"How?" Kira asked, secretly feeling jealous, since her parents threatened to sell her guitar if they ever got a detention call again.

With a smile, the young mermaid explained what happened after Dr. Oliver dropped her off at her cousin's house. Kira's jaw dropped.

"She doesn't even know you got detention yesterday?!" Kaitlyn nodded.

When Kaitlyn walked through the door after she was dropped off, she had found the house completely empty, and a note from Sondra saying that something serious at work had suddenly came up and she wasn't going to be home until tomorrow morning.

"So did you delete the phone message?" Kira asked.

"The second after I read the note," Kaitlyn giggled, as they walked into class. Kira just shook her head with a smirk.

"Kira Ford, Cassidy Cornell, Reefside news network!" the two girls were stopped by the overly perky blonde reporter.

"Cassidy, I know how you are," Kira rolled her eyes, Kaitlyn quickly taking her seat next to Connor to hide her giggling. "we have homeroom together!" Cassidy just waved her off.

"Yeah, anyway, what can you tell me about the mysterious goings-on at Reefside? For example, the sudden friendship between you, Kaitlyn Russell, Connor McKnight, and Ethan James?" the teen reporter question.

"Look-"

"Or better yet, the strange creatures that appeared out nowhere, and they just attacked in broad daylight. What about that, huh?" Cassidy demanded.

"Look, I have no idea what you're talking about, but as you can see I'm just fine," Kira spoke firmly. "but you….you look kind of, oh, pasty."

Both Kaitlyn and Connor had to sallow the urge to go into a hysterical laughing fit, as they watched Cassidy pull out her cosmetic mirror right as Dr. Oliver walked in and told her to take her seat or give a lecture on the Mesozoic period.

"Okay, who can tell me when it all began?" Dr. Oliver asked

Before anyone could answer, the classroom began to shake violently, and the lights went out.

"Okay, I remember that California has really bad earthquakes," Kaitlyn groaned, gripping the table tightly. "but this is ridiculous!"

The secondary generator kicked as the sudden earthquake had stopped.

"Woah, um please tell me this is natural Reefside weather?" Kaitlyn asked nervously, noticing the suddenly dark clouded sky. Her three new friends shook their heads slowly. Kaitlyn sighed.

"Let's ask Dr. O," Kaitlyn suggested. The three nodded.

"_Everyone stay calm, the mayor has declared a state of emergency. Please report to the front of the school for immediate dismissal. Again remain calm." _

The four quickly walked over to the science teacher once the princple's announcement was done.

"Dr. O, now would be a good time for that little chat," Kira said.

"We're outta time. If Mesogog revived the bio Zords, we gotta act fast, come on!"

"What's the worst that can happen?" Kaitlyn shrugged.

The four teens glanced at each before following their teacher out of the classroom.

* * *

><p>"So, these mechanical dinosaurs, they're your friends?" Kira asked, walking into the secret lab.<p>

"Bio Zords, fusion powered replicants, using actual dinosaur DNA for their neurofuctions." Dr. Oliver explained.

"Wait, let guess, you helped build them," Ethan stated.

"I'm afraid so," Tommy sighed gravely. "but now we-I mean you have to tame them."

"I'll bbl if it's all the same to you," Ethan said, backing away.

"What's that mean?" Tommy asked.

"Be back later," Ethan said, turned and started walking away.

"Ethan, Wait!" Tommy called, which made the young boy stop and turn.

"You can do this," Tommy said, then looked at his four students. "but you won't have to do it alone."

"Ever since I found the Dino gems," the teacher continued on, as he walked with his students following him. "I've had this waiting incase I ever need to harness their powers."

"Into what exactly?" Kaitlyn asked, one hand on her hip.

Quickly answering her question, Kaitlyn watched Tommy open a silver brief case which revealed four strange devices.

"Dino morphers," Tommy answered. "use these to become Power Rangers."

"I gotta sit down." Ethan exclaimed, ready to faint.

"Breath, dude!" Connor caught him.

"We can't be Power Rangers," Kira stated. "aren't you supposed to be able to fly, or have superhuman strength, stuff like that."

"Kira, we do." Kaitlyn said, looking over to the singer.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot." Kira blushed with embarrassment.

"Your gems are from the asteroid that crashed into the earth millions of years ago," Tommy explained. "wiping out the entire dinosaur population. When I found them, I recognized their power and hid them, so they wouldn't fall into the wrong hands."

"How do you know these are the right hands?" Kaitlyn asked.

"The gems are yours," Tommy smiled. "you didn't choose them, they chose you."

"Can't they unchoose us!" Kira complained.

"They've already bonded with your DNA," Tommy explained with a smile. "That's what's giving you your powers."

"So if they already bonded with us, how come Mesogog and his creeps are still after them?" Ethan asked

"The only way these powers can be taken away, is if you're destroyed"

"For future reference, that's not great selling point!" Ethan said.

"Neither is being told you have the power that was the cause of millions of innocent creatures deaths." Kaitlyn pointed out. Ethan just rolled his eyes.

"Look, all know is that I don't remember asking to be a superhero." Connor said.

"The gems wouldn't be bonded to you if you didn't have something inside that could handle the power," Tommy said, gesturing them to take the morphers. "Please."

"Now what?" Ethan asked, examining his blue morpher. "do we need some kind of secret code or command?"

"All you have to do say Dino Thunder, Power Up, and you'll be transformed," Tommy explained to them. "you'll know what to do."

"Dino Thunder?" Connor raised an eyebrow, then looked at Ethan. "what, did you come up with that?"

"I Kinda like it." the computer boy defended.

"You would." The soccer player smirked. Ethan rolled his eyes in response.

"Look, I know you four are from different world's-" Tommy began.

"_He seriously has no idea, how close to the truth he is!" _

"Kaitlyn!"

The young mermaid quickly came back to reality to see Kira gesturing her for her attention.

"What?"

"We gotta go!" Kira pointed to the guys leaving.

"Oh," Kaitlyn blushed, before following the other girl out of the lab.

* * *

><p>"This is it!" Tommy exclaimed, as the jeep came to screeching halt, the five quickly got out of the car, in time to see a robotic; T-Rex, Pterodactyl, Triceratops, and Plesiosaurus, reeking havoc on the city. "That must be them!" Connor said.<p>

"Wow, good call genius!" Kaitlyn rolled her eyes.

Suddenly the robotic general named Zeltrax, had appeared.

"You'll have to get past me before you get those Zords!" Zeltrax growled.

"That's a part I'm looking forward too," Connor smirked, then looked to the other four. "you guys ready?"

"Oh yeah," Kira smirked, eager for some payback.

"Let's turn this metal head into a tin can!" Kaitlyn smirked.

"Ready!"

"Ready!"

"Dino Thunder Power Up, Hah!"

Once the transformation was complete, the four teens marveled and cheered as they felt and saw the new amazing power that was now surging through their bodies.

"So, you're Power Rangers!" Zeltrax hissed, clenching his fist tightly. "Call out your weapons, there in your belts!" Tommy called.

"You got it Dr. O!" Connor nodded.

As they're belts glowed, four weapons had appeared.

"Alright, I got a Tyranno staff!" Connor cheered, grabbing his Red staff like weapon.

"I can come to grips with this, Ptera grips!" Kira held two Yellow daggers.

"Sweet, I got a Tricera shield!" Ethan grabbing his Blue shield.

"Alright, I can rock the floor with this, Plesio Bow!" Kaitlyn grinned, holding her large Silver bow.

"Enough!" Zeltrax snarled, summoning a large group of Tyrannodrones.

With a loud battle cry each side charged with a serious determination.

"I'm seriously starting to like this ranger gig." Kaitlyn smirked, taking out her small group of Tyrannodrones with triple arrow shots.

"So, you seriously think you can defeat me Silver ranger!" Kaitlyn quickly turned to see Zeltrax standing a few feet in front of her.

"You can bet the hell I can!" Kaitlyn spat, gripping her bow tightly.

Kaitlyn jumped up high, ready to fire an arrow, but was caught compelety off guard, as Zeltrax shot out a blue energy like whip that wrapped itself around the Silver ranger holding her helplessly in the air.

"Ah!" Kaitlyn screamed out in pain, as Zeltrax slammed her against the large metal door.

"Kaitlyn!" her friends called as she hit the ground hard, only to be greeted by small lasers and crash to the ground as well.

"Rangers! Combine your weapon's!" Tommy yelled to them.

"Right!" Connor nodded, the four getting up again.

"_**Z-REX BLASTER, READY FIRE!" **_

As a large powerful beam quickly shot out of the new combined weapon, Zeltrax fell to the ground as both he and beam connected.

"That'll teach you to mess with us!" Kaitlyn smirked.

"You showed me your weapons," Zeltrax growled, his balance staggering. "Now meet mine!"

As he disappeared, the untamed Zords roared with fury as a large spaceship flew over and shot out laser beams which caused an large explosion which also caused the four rangers and Dr. Oliver to fly to the ground hard.

"Okay, how do we fight that!" Connor asked, as they took cover.

"You gotta tame the Zords," Tommy explained. "your morpher's will communicate your thoughts into them."

"Right!" the four nodded, before rushing to the Zords.

"Look at that, their huge woah!" Connor exclaimed, pointing to the four large mechanical Dino's.

"Calm down boy, it's all good," Ethan held out his hands up as an effort to calm the raging Triceratops. Raising the morpher to his mouth. "That's right, I'm your friend…Tricera Zord!"

The Tricera Zord roared loudly as it changed from dark to blue.

"It worked!" Ethan cheered.

"Alright, I'm up next!" Kaitlyn smiled determinedly, turning to the large aquatic mechanical dinosaur. "Hey there baby girl, I know you want to have a nice relaxing swim right now, don't cha?…Plesio Zord!"

The large finned Zord shook it's head and roared as it turned silver.

"Okay, my turn," Kira said, lifting her morpher up. "Ptera Zord! We can be friends right?"

Landing on top of a tall skyscraper, the Pterodactyl Zord, let out a loud cry as it changed to yellow.

"Connor, the Tyranno Zord's out of control!" Ethan cried out, watching not only his Zord but Kira and Kaitlyn's Zord crash to the ground after being slammed by the Tyranno Zord's tail.

"Please do something before he seriously hurts them!" Kaitlyn pleaded.

"Come on! I need you to work with me here!" Connor waved his arms pleadingly. But his Zord didn't respond.

Closing his eyes and tightening his fist, Connor lifted his morpher up into the air. "Tyranno Zord!"

The large T-Rex Zord let out a terrifying roar, as it change to red.

"Only one more thing to do, bring them together," Tommy told them then smiled. "you can do it!"

"Okay, let's do it!" Connor yelled, as he, and the others jumped into their Zords.

"Combine powers!" the four yelled once they were all logged in.

Once the Megazord was formed, the four rangers, turned and faced Zeltrax's spaceship.

"_Your robot is no match for me!" _Zeltrax yelled. _"fire!" _Large red lasers fired out of the ship, making rangers cry out as the Megazord shook.

"Now I'm mad!" Connor growled. Cables quickly shot out, constricting the Megazord as electricity shot out making the rangers cry out even more.

"Time to head for the back of the net!" Connor yelled.

Using the cables as a rope, the Megazord swung into the air above Zeltrax's ship, breaking free of the cables.

"Look, there's our target!" Kaitlyn pointed towards the center of the ship.

"_**Dino Drill! Engage!" **_

After drilling through the ship, the rangers cheered as the large spaceship exploded with a bang.

* * *

><p>Tommy opened the silver briefcase revealing the dino morpher's, which quickly turned into silver bracelets that the gems in the middle.<p>

"Keep these bracelets with you at all times," Tommy instructed, the four teens taking their respective bracelet. "they'll access your morpher's, when you need them and you can use them to communicate with me, and with each other."

"Dr. O, I know you're real smart and a science teacher, and everything," Kira said, looking curious. "but this is, I mean how did you-"

"I'll fill you in, in time," her teacher smiled at her.

"Speaking of time, do you think Mesogog's going stick around for awhile?" Ethan asked.

"Unfortunately, they always do," Tommy sighed. Both Connor and Kaitlyn gave each other weird looks.

"They?" Connor asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I know this is a lot to take in," Tommy said, changing the subject.

"An understatement of the year," Kaitlyn shook her head.

"Your lives have changed in ways you possible couldn't imagined" Tommy continued on. "but as long as you work as together and remember you're a team, no one can defeat you. No one."

The four rangers looked at each other, as if trying to soak in the words.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Again, I did it! Sure it's shorter then the last the one, but only by a few pages. <strong>_

_**Sorry, but I'm totally exhausted. **_

_**So like I said before in the pervious ch, you won't be seeing me for at least a little while. Sorry. **_

_**So R&R, Aquaprincess3 signing out ;)**_


	3. Wave Goodbye

_**Hey guys Aqua here, I'm back and so's Kaitlyn ;), speaking of which there's a little issue I'd like to discuss with you all, it's about Kaitlyn's age, I know Nick's 18 in Mystic Force, but in this I've got his sister as 17 years old, well I was really exhausted and didn't think my plot completely through when I wrote the first and second chapter, so I just wanted to mention that so you don't feel extremely confused and bombard me with angry reviews about Kaitlyn's age. **_

_**But to make it up to you I've got a little surprise for you all that I'm pretty sure you all will be happy with. But you'll have to wait for it ;p **_

_**Well on with the show ^_^**_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3: Wave Goodbye<span>

"Haley's Cyberspace?"

Kaitlyn stood in front of the café, wondering why Ethan would call right as she was heading to the beach for a secret swim, asking her to meet him here.

"Kaitlyn?" the silver ranger turned to see, Kira and Connor walk up to her.

"Hey guys," Kaitlyn smiled. "I take it Ethan called the both of you too?"

"Yeah, he said it was super important," Kira said, then looked up at the sign. "What is this place anyway?"

"No clue," Kaitlyn shrugged, only being in Reefside for a few weeks.

"Let's check it out." Connor said, the three walking into the café.

"Gotta admit this place is pretty cool," Kaitlyn said, as she, Kira, and Connor walked around. "It's almost like the café, that me and my friends used to hang out in back when I was living in Australia."

"You guys think he lives here?" Connor asked.

"I think he wishes he lived here," Kira smirked. The other two chuckled at Kira's joke.

"There they are-my brother and sisters in crime," the blue ranger walked up to the three. "or at least crime fighting." he added with a whisper, then gestured the three to look around. "Welcome to my world, so what do you guys think?"

"It's kinda cool in a techno, retro, dorky sort of way-ow!" Connor groaned and glared at Kaitlyn who had lightly elbow jabbed him in the side.

"You can do anything here; play games, chat online, listen to music, eat, drink!" the blue ranger's excitement bursting at the seems as he listed the café's activities.

"Who came up the idea for this?" Kira asked.

"That'd be Hayley," Ethan pointed to an attractive red headed women sitting at the counter. "she's a techno legend, MIT grad, programming genius, got tired of working for big technology and decided to open up this place."

"Good thing for you." Kira teased.

"No lie." Ethan smiled.

"So Ethan, what's so important that couldn't wait until I had gotten at least a few hours of sun?" Kaitlyn asked, her hand on one hip.

"I just figured hey, we're going to be saving the world together, I wanted to show you guys what I'm all about." Ethan shrugged.

"That's really nice Ethan," Kaitlyn smiled. "hey maybe you guys could come with me to the beach sometimes?" the three gave a shrug response right as Hayley walked up to them.

"Hey guys, what can I get you?" the women asked with a warm smile.

"I'll have an apple juice?" Kira shrugged.

"Oh, that's easy," Hayley smiled, gesturing the rangers to follow her. "Kira right?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Kira asked.

"Oh, I'm all about information it's my business," Hayley smiled, then looked at the singer. "You sing don't you?"

"Yeah, I do," Kira nodded with a smile.

"Great, how about this Friday, you and your band play here, we'll call it an audition." Hayley suggested, Kira's eyes widened with shock and surprise.

"I mean, yeah! That'd be great!" Kira nodded excitedly.

"Alright, see ya then." Hayley smiled, before walking away to get Kira's juice.

"Okay I love her!" Kira decided.

"That's Hayley," Ethan smiled, leaning against the counter. "there's not one kid in here that she hasn't helped somehow."

"She hasn't helped me." Connor mumbled.

"Connor McKnight," Hayley appeared, handing Kira her juice. "the soccer player, I'm surprised you're not at the open tryouts for the Reefside wave." Connor stared at the woman in disbelief.

"Open tryouts?" he asked.

"Yeah, at their practice field right now,"

"You're kidding right?"

"No."

"You were saying?" Ethan smirked, right before the Red ranger dashing out of the café. "good luck bro!"

"and you're a dancer right?" Hayley asked, looking at the silver ranger.

"Yeah, but I prefer freestyle," Kaitlyn nodded.

"Well, there's a freestyle dance competition at the community center next month," Hayley smiled.

"Oh my gosh there is?" Kaitlyn asked, her eyes wide with shock and excitement.

"Yep, all you gotta do is sign up at the center." Hayley smiled, before walking away to check some supplies.

"Okay, that woman is a total god!" Kaitlyn decided. Ethan and Kira couldn't help but laugh lightly.

"I gotta go, I need to put a set list together, and restring my guitar," Kira said. "here, bye!" Kira handed her juice to Kaitlyn, then rushed out of the café to prepare for her gig.

"Nothing like spreading the love," Ethan smiled, Kaitlyn couldn't help but laugh.

"Well, I'd better get to the center to sign up before I head over to the-" before she could finish her sentence, both Kaitlyn and Ethan heard their bracelets beep.

"Ugh, so much for the beach," Kaitlyn groaned, before walking with Ethan to a secluded computer.

"Yeah doc, you got Ethan and Kaitlyn." Ethan spoke into his morpher.

"_Can you two meet me out at the end of Riverside Road in an hour?" _

"Sure, what's up?" Ethan asked.

"_Just be there, I'll fill you in later." _

"Can you let me stop by my cousin's house to change first?" Kaitlyn asked Ethan, pointing to her outfit, which was a white Scooby Doo tee, a pair of turquoise shorts, and silver flip flops.

"Sure," Ethan said, getting up.

"Thanks," the silver ranger smiled, as they rushed out of café.

* * *

><p>After changing into a plain silver shirt, a pair of light blue skinny jeans, and some white high tops. Kaitlyn and Ethan met up with their science teacher at the forest.<p>

"After the island exploded, some of my experiments were scattered all throughout this area." Tommy explained, as they walked through the lush forest.

As they looked around, Tommy spotted something and directed the two rangers to four glowing eggs.

"What are they?" Kaitlyn asked, kneeling down.

"Eggs." Tommy answered.

"Oh it's cool Dr. O, I just had lunch a couple of hours ago," Ethan said, Tommy laughed.

"We're not going to eat them, we're going to hatch them," Tommy explained. "Then you're going to ride them."

"We get to ride them?" Kaitlyn asked, making sure she heard right.

"Yes, trust me guys, when these are ready, they're going to be a major help to us." Tommy smiled.

"Sweet, I get to ride a dinosaur!" Kaitlyn squealed, picking up the silver egg.

"What's with the sudden burst of perkiness?" Ethan raised an eyebrow at the silver ranger, after picking up the blue egg and handing it to Tommy.

"Dude, have you ever met anyone who has actually ridden a dinosaur before?" Kaitlyn asked, Ethan just shook his head while Tommy just chuckled at the two.

The three quickly shot up and fell into a tense stance after hearing a sudden rustle.

"Please tell me you guys saw that too?" Kaitlyn asked. The two nodded.

"We have to protect the eggs, no matter what!" Tommy told the rangers.

"Who'd want to hurt them?" Ethan asked. A mysterious woman in black walked and leaned up against a tree.

"I would." the three spun quickly around to see the woman sneering at them.

"and I," Zeltrax appeared along with a group of Tyrannodrones. "I'm starting to have my doubts about your intelligence Dr. Oliver!"

"Back off scale face!" Kaitlyn growled, after kicking a Tyrannodrone away that had tried to sneak up on Tommy.

"Attack!" Zeltrax commanded, as the group of foot solders charged at the three.

Kaitlyn handstand kicked two Tyrannodrones, but right as she got up, one roundhouse kicked her from behind.

"Woah!" Kaitlyn cried out, crashing to the ground.

Getting up with a flip, Kaitlyn quickly grabbed and tossed one over her.

"Ethan, call the others!" Tommy yelled.

"Guys, we could use some Dino help out here!" Ethan spoke into his morpher, right as a Tyrannodrone kicked him into a tree.

Both Ethan and Kaitlyn quickly got up after being thrown onto the ground.

"You ready Ethan?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Ready!" Ethan nodded.

As their bracelets turned back into their morpher's, Kaitlyn and Ethan lifted them up.

"Dino Thunder Power Up, Hah!"

Once they were morphered, Kaitlyn and Ethan summoned their Thundermax sabre's.

Kaitlyn tried to fight off three at the same time, but was quickly thrown to a tree, the silver ranger quickly held up her sabre as the three Tyrannodrones got ready to jump her, but were blocked by Connor and Kira.

"Thanks guys." Kaitlyn breathed.

"Couldn't you guys have done this another day!" the red ranger grumbled.

"Send the complaint to them, not me!" the silver ranger shot back, pointing to the Tyrannodrones.

"Let's make this quick, Tyranno Staff!" Connor called his weapon.

"Ptera grips baby!" the yellow ranger smirked.

"Tricera shield!" Ethan held his shield.

"Plesio Bow!" Kaitlyn aimed her bow.

The four rangers charged in different directions taking on their own group of foot soldiers.

"I could be having a nice relaxing swim in the ocean right now," Kaitlyn grumbled irritably, shooting down a Tyrannodrone. "but instead, I'm playing the Easter bunny!"

The other's quickly went back Tommy, ready to take on Elsa and Zeltrax.

"You really like these odds? Cause you look _busted _to me!" Ethan taunted.

"We're not through with you _Power Rangers!" _the woman in black growled.

"Nor you Dr. Oliver!" Zeltrax snarled, the two disappeared into an Invisiportal.

"They're a pleasant couple." Kira mocked.

"We'd better get these back to my place," Tommy said, holding the backpack.

"What are they?" the Ptera ranger asked curiously.

"We're going to ride them." Ethan said, his tone showing he still didn't believe what the science teacher had said. Both Tommy and Kaitlyn rolled their eyes.

"Look, I have to go back to tryouts, can you guys handle this?" Connor asked.

"Yeah go ahead Connor," Tommy patted his shoulder. "the other's can fill you in later."

"Thanks," Connor said, rushing off, hoping he didn't just blow his only chance play professionally.

"Good luck Connor!" Kaitlyn called, before heading with Tommy and the others.

* * *

><p>After dropping Tommy and the eggs off, Kaitlyn, Ethan, and Kira headed back to Hayley Cyberspace, each involved with their own devices.<p>

"Man, doctor O is into some weird and funky stuff," Ethan commented, playing a computer game. "I don't even want to think about what he's hatching down in that cave of his."

"I've got a serious feeling that we won't have to wait very long to find out." Kaitlyn said, reading a book.

"Woah, who is that?" Kaitlyn looked up to see Kira staring at a guy with black hair, and olive toned skin wondering around the café.

"Don't know," Ethan shrugged, then waved a hand in Kira's face. "Hello, anyone in there?"

"He's really-wow-isn't he?" Kira continued to stare at the new guy in almost trance like state.

"Eh, I've already got a boyfriend," Kaitlyn shrugged.

"What's he like?" Ethan asked.

"Dean's kind of like Connor, but instead of soccer, he swims," Kaitlyn answered with a warm smile but then sighed. "but he's also like my older brother Nick."

"How's that?"

"Both of them can get super protective sometimes," Kaitlyn sighed. " that's why I'm super grateful that neither of them know that I'm a ranger."

Ethan shook his head, then went back to teasing Kira.

"Can I get you something, a glass of water, maybe an oxygen mask?" Ethan couldn't contain the chuckling.

"Quiet, he's coming over here!" Kira hissed, quickly turning back to the laptop.

"Hey, I'm looking for Hayley," the guy asked. "I'm supposed to start work today."

"She's around here somewhere," Ethan shrugged. "Haven't I seen you at Reefside?"

"Yeah, I just moved here last week," the guy smiled. "my names Trent."

"I'm Ethan," the blue ranger shook Trent's hand, then pointing to the girl rangers. "this is Kaitlyn and Kira."

"Hey." Kaitlyn smiled.

"Hey," Trent smiled back then turned to Kira.

"Hey," Trent smiled, then frowned when Kira didn't look at him. "Are you okay?"

"She doesn't speak. We've been trying for years but we haven't gotten through." Kaitlyn had to swallow the urge to snicker at Ethan's little joke.

"I'm fine, it's nice to meet you," Kira turned and smiled at Trent then shot a hot glare at the computer boy before turning back to her internet surfing.

Trent nodded with a smile, just as Hayley finally showed up.

"Trent, good timing, come with me and I'll get you started." the owner smiled.

"Cool," Trent grinned, then turned to the three rangers. "I guess I'll catch you all later then."

"Later," the two rangers waved.

"Isn't he just so wow," Ethan smirked, then let out a yelp of pain as Kira stomped on his foot.

"I could've told you that was going to happen," Kaitlyn said, not looking up from her book.

"Then why didn't you!" Ethan whined.

"Cause you kind of deserved it." Kaitlyn looked up with a smirk. Ethan glared at her, just as Conner walked in.

"Hey, how'd it go?" Kaitlyn asked, putting away her book.

"How'd it go?" Connor repeated irritably. "It's over, the coach basically said forget it but who came blame him? I basically left in the middle of practice!"

"Well it's not like you didn't have a good excuse," Kira pointed out.

"Right," Connor rolled his eyes, walking away as the three got up and followed him. "Well maybe next time I'll bring a note from our teacher, sorry Connor couldn't make it to practice today, he was busy fighting freaky looking dinosaur things in the forest!" Connor yelled, the three shushed and quickly directed him to the coach.

"Did you get hit in the head during the tryouts!" Kaitlyn whispered with a hiss, as Connor slumped down on the coach.

"Whatever," Connor sighed, "look the point is what was I supposed to say?!" the red ranger slumped further into the coach. "Man, this whole saving the world deal is seriously starting to bum me out!"

The three rangers fell silent not quite sure what to say to cheer up their ranger leader.

"I need to talk to Dr. Oliver," Connor decided, trying to get off the coach only to be stopped Kira.

"Uh, I think he's kinda busy," Kira said. "he's got this whole new project-"

"Too bad," Connor snapped. "I was busy, but the didn't stop him from messing up my life!" Connor shot up and stormed off.

"Hey wait up, we'll come with you!" Kaitlyn called, the three other ranger's got up and followed Connor out of Haley's.

* * *

><p>As The four rangers walked up to the entrance to Dr. O's lab, loud squawking like roars filled the air, and thing's along with their teacher were being thrown across the room.<p>

"Don't come in it's not safe!" Tommy yelled.

"Yeah, we kinda got that!" Kira said, both her eyes wide after seeing a large yellow tail.

"Woah!" Tommy landed in front of the rangers, after being flung across by a large silver tail.

"Is that what was in those eggs?" Ethan asked.

"Yeah," Tommy slowly got up, wiping of the sticky saliva of his hands. "I'm trying to train them."

"How's it coming?" Ethan asked, his eyes widened.

"Slowly," Tommy said, ducking a hit from a large red tail. "very slowly."

"Look, I can see that you're busy with….well, whatever, I need to talk," Connor said. But before he could respond, Dr. Oliver was thrown out of the lab by the large silver tail again.

"I guess I could take a break," Tommy shrugged, grabbing Ethan's hand who regretted it as his hand was covered with slime.

"Still excited about ridding a dinosaur?" Ethan whispered to the silver ranger, who stuck out her tongue in response.

"You've gotta find someone to replace me," Connor told him.

"What are you talking about?" Kaitlyn demanded.

"You're talking crazy!" Ethan hissed.

"Alright, settle down you two," Tommy held out his hands. "What's the problem?"

"Look, I'm a soccer player," Connor sighed. "That's all I've ever wanted to do, you know every moment of my life has led up to playing for a pro team, and I get the greatest chance to make that happen, and I totally blow it!"

"I understand, and you're right," Tommy nodded.

"You're agreeing with him?!" Ethan demanded.

"Connor, I know how you feel, cause I felt that way before," Tommy said. "but I want you to really give this some more thought before you make a decision."

"Look, I've got things I want to do," Kira reminded him. "but I'm here, I'm dealing."

"Good for you, I guess I'm just different," Connor sighed, before walking away.

"Woah, and I thought the red guy was supposed to be the leader," Ethan shook his head.

* * *

><p>Kaitlyn mentally sighed as she gracefully glided through the ocean with her tail.<p>

After leaving Dr. Oliver's place, the young Plesio ranger decided that ocean was the best way for her to forget about Connor possibly leaving the team, went to straight to a secluded spot at the beach and just dove in.

"_Moron! Doesn't he realize that he's not the only one who's giving up their futures!" _

Kaitlyn's goal was to finish her senior year, move back with her parents to Mariner Bay while she attended Mariner Bay's college dance program, then move back to the Gold Coast and open up a dance studio.

But now that she was a Power Ranger, her future plans were going to have to be put on hold for a little while, but that didn't mean that she was giving them completely up, Kaitlyn knew that countless lives were more important then opening up her dance studio.

Kaitlyn also knew that Connor would realize it too, she just hoped it wouldn't be too late when he did.

Feeling that the swim wasn't helping relax her, Kaitlyn quickly turned back and swam back to the beach.

After using one of her mermaid powers to dry off her tail, Kaitlyn heard her bracelet go off.

"Yeah Dr. O?" she spoke into her bracelet.

"_We've got a situation downtown, there's a monster attacking, I've already sent the others there." _

"Got it, I'm on my way." Kaitlyn nodded, lowering her wrist and falling into morphing stance, changing it into her morpher.

"Dino Thunder Power Up, Hah!" Once she was suited up, Kaitlyn clenched her fist tightly.

"This monster's toast!" the sliver ranger stated, before heading toward the battle.

* * *

><p>"Hey bird brain!" Kaitlyn yelled, jumping into the air and kicking the monster in the stomach which sent it flying.<p>

"Thanks Kaitlyn," Kira smiled, as the silver ranger helped her up.

"Where have you been?!" Ethan asked, reaching the girls.

"I was at the beach," Kaitlyn answered, then looked at the red ranger. "What are you doing here, I thought you were done being a ranger?"

"This is the last time." Connor told her, before turning and holding/pointing his blaster at the monster. "Ready to give up?"

"Catch me if you can rangers!" the monster taunted, before flying off.

"He's getting away!" Kira exclaimed, trying to run after it, but got blocked by Connor.

"We'll never catch him." he shook his head. Before they're morpher's beeped.

"_You can," _Tommy told them. _"meet the Raptor Riders." _The four confused rangers quickly turned to see a; Red, Blue, Yellow, and Silver colored raptors rushing towards them.

The four rangers cheered as they jumped onto their Raptor's backs, chasing after the monster.

"There he goes!" Kira spotted the monster as they caught up to it.

As the they continued to chase the monster with their new Raptor Riders, the four rangers could hear the mixture of people's terrified screams and the Tyrannodrones growls.

"No!" Connor cried out, spotting a little girl being cornered by a Tyrannodrone. "I'll help the girl, you guys go after that freak!" he ordered. Both girl rangers gave a determined nod, before steering their Raptor's to chase after the monster, while the boys handled the foot soldiers.

Both Kaitlyn and Kira were jumping on top of buildings after the monster, the two girls had to quickly stop their Raptors as they peered over the edge of a very tall building.

"Holy crap, that's a long way down!" Kaitlyn shivered, her Silver raptor roared impatiently.

"You two afraid of heights?" the monster taunted the girls.

"You wish you freaky bird!" Kira growled, holding her Ptera grips.

"Yeah, it'll take more than this to stop us!" Kaitlyn spat, readying her aim.

Using the side of the building, the two girls scaled down and attacked the monster with their weapons.

"Tyranno Staff!"

"Fire!"

As the boy's showed up, the four rangers quickly formed the Z-Rex blaster, which quickly destroyed the monster. The rangers found their victory short lived as the monster they just destroyed suddenly appeared as the size of Godzilla.

"Doctor O, we may have a problem on our hands." Connor spoke into his morpher.

"_Let me guess a 30 story version of that guy you were just fighting?" _

"it sound's like you've done this before?" Kaitlyn raised an eyebrow.

"_Once or twice, I'm sending the Dino Zords." _

As their Zord's appeared, the rangers quickly got into them and formed the Thundersaurus Megazord.

"Hey I've got an idea," Kira called, after the Megazord was pushed back the monster's electrical attack. "Ptera rang!"

Using the wings of Kira's Zord like a boomerang, the Megazord thrusted them at the monster, which cut off the monsters wilted petals, then used the Dino drill to finish it off.

"Now that's what I call monster-busting," Kira grinned as the others cheered.

As the four rangers jumped out of the Megazord, they found themselves greeted by the little girl that Connor saved and her mother.

"He's definitely staying." Kaitlyn thought with a warm smile, as she, and the other two watched Connor get a grateful hug from the little girl.

* * *

><p>While the other rangers were over at Haley's Cyberspace for Kira's gig, Kaitlyn was lying on her bed, holding her phone up in the air lookingstaring sadly at it.

Last night Kaitlyn had found herself in a heated argument with Dean during a promised late night phone call. At first everything was going fine, even a possibility of Dean coming to Reefside for a visit was discussed, but then things took a turn for the worst when Dean had suddenly asked if any guys in Reefside were asking her out and what was her responses which strangely pissed Kaitlyn off greatly, and that's when the arguing began.

The last words Kaitlyn had said before angrily hanging up and going straight to bed were; _"Well if you're so freaking paranoid that I'm cheating, then go be some other girl's problem, cause I'm through!"_

When she woke up this morning, Kaitlyn couldn't help but start to feel that maybe breaking up with Dean was a horrible mistake. But she quickly pushed those feelings away. It had to be done.

Even back when she was living in the Gold Coast, Dean was crazy jealous although it wasn't the dangerous abusive kind, it was just freaking annoying. Anytime a guy was caught checking her out either at school or on the street, Dean would shoot the most darkest glares at them, then rush Kaitlyn out of the hallway or around a nearby street corner.

As much as she loved and cared about him and knew he felt the same way, Kaitlyn knew she had to ended it, for both their sake's. Kaitlyn knew that she deserved to be in a relationship where the trust was 50/50, but she also knew that Dean deserved a girl he could trust 100%, he needed to find a normal ordinary girl.

But if she knew all of this and was okay with her decision, why was she having second thoughts, and looking at her phone with tears starting to form in her eyes?

"This is ridiculous," Kaitlyn shook her head, wiping away a few tears. "I'm a Power Ranger, I've got no time for pity party's!"

Turning on her phone, Kaitlyn quickly dialed one of her contacts, and waited impatiently while it rang.

"Come on Cleo, pick up!" Kaitlyn breathed irritably, the dial tone ringing in her ear. It was about a minute later the silver ranger heard a voice on the other line.

"_Kaitlyn?" _

"Hey Cleo," Kaitlyn couldn't help but smile, hearing her best friend's voice.

"_Kaitlyn! Oh my gosh, how's Reefside, is the water better there?" _Cleo squealed.

"Perfect, and sort of," Kaitlyn smiled, then turned serious. "Cleo, there's something I need to tell you, are Rikki and Emma with you?"

"_Yeah, I'll put you on speaker," _Cleo answered.

"_Hey Kaitlyn, how's California?" _

"_What's up?" _

"Hey guys," Kaitlyn smiled, then went back to serious. "umm there's something that you guys need to know-"

While the young mermaid laid on her bed and explained what happened with Dean, and then getting some encouraging words from her friends. Kaitlyn was totally unaware of what was happening outside of Hayley's Cyberspace.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I did it! Man if anyone seriously thinks writing a fanfic story is super easy, they haven't written one that requires intensive observing skills and creativity, it took me a whole freaking week to comb through that episode and pick out which lines and actions I wanted to add Kaitlyn into. <strong>_

_**Well that's enough of me whining for one chapter, now it's on for me to finish Legacy of Power and Back In Black, and again please forgive me for the age mix up, I feel like such a dummy for not thinking this story all the way through, please, please forgive me!**_

_**Remember to R&R, Aquaprincess3 signing out ;) **_


	4. Legacy of Power

**_Hey Aqua here ;) I know I promised I'd also post Back In Black, but a few problems came up. _**

**_1. This episode was a freaking pain in the ass, (Even though it's my favorite.) _**

**_2. My laptop decided to go completely psycho on me by preventing me from logging into my computer account so I had_**

**_to create a new one and start over. ;-; :'( _**

**_3. I've been in a extremely pissy mood for the past couple of weeks. (Stupid Seasonal Mood Disorder!) _**

**_Well that's enough of my whining, but before we get on with the show, I'd just like to mention that I've made this Ch a tribute to the rangers _**

**_we've lost, especially to Thuy Trang. May you rest in peace, and also may the power protect you even in the after life._**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4: Legacy of Power<span>

"This is seriously bad you guys!" Kaitlyn stated nervously, looking at her three teammates as they stood in the empty lab.

"Way bad," Ethan agreed grimly. "worse than crashing after getting to level 9 in SNSW!"

"Huh?" Connor raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Super Ninja Space Wars." Ethan answered. The red ranger rolled his eyes.

"Okay look, don't think we're getting a little _too _freaked about this?" Connor said calmly, trying to keep his friends calm.

"Dr. O doesn't show up for my gig, misses a full day of school _without _calling," Kira pointed out. "I think we've achieved the right level of freaking out!"

"Not to mention the fact that he wasn't here when I stopped by yesterday, even though he's car's parked right outside." Kaitlyn added worriedly.

After spending both Friday and Saturday trying to get over her breakup with Dean, which involved; locking herself in her room, hysterical sobbing, 2 bowls of Oriental flavored Top Ramen mixed in with sour cream then 2 bowls of rocky road ice cream, and a_Scooby Doo Where Are You _marathon. Kaitlyn decided to go over to Tommy's place to ask for some advice, but when she got there, the silver Dino ranger discovered the science teacher not in his house or the lab even though she saw his jeep parked right outside the house.

"I guess there's only one way to find out what the good doctor's been up to," Ethan shrugged, before walking over and sitting down at the main computer.

"How's that?" Connor asked, walking with the girl's.

"I'm in," Ethan grinned, the computer screen showed what looked to be a video diary. Kaitlyn shook her head irritably and muttered "Sondra's going to take sooo much pleasure in killing me!"

"Yeah, but where?" Kira asked.

"_**I'm Tommy Oliver, if you're not me then something is seriously wrong, this is a confidential record only to be viewed in case of an emergency," **_

Kaitlyn glanced at her three friends with curious and worried eyes, before turning back to the video.

"_**What you're about to see is a history of my life-" **_

"More Dinosaur bone stories yawn!" Connor rolled his eyes.

"_My history as a Power Ranger." _The four teens gaped at the computer screen.

"Okay, un-yawn!" Connor stared in disbelief.

"This is _so _unreal!" Kaitlyn gaped, her hazel eyes wide with shock.

"_**My story begins in Angel Grove, when 5 teenagers with attitude were recruited to fight the evil space sorceress; Rita Repulsa. **_The screen showing the five teens becoming rangers. _**"They harnessed the power of the dinosaur, to become Earth's first Power Rangers." **_

"Now I understand why Dr. O's so fascinated with dinosaurs." Kaitlyn smirked, her three friends couldn't help but smirk at the comment.

"_**Under the guidance of intergalactic being Zordon, training; Trini, Zack, Kimberly, Billy, and Jason bravely defended Earth, which forced Rita to create her own ranger."**_

"Okay, so where's Dr. O?" Kira asked.

Kaitlyn felt a deep sad pain jab her in the heart, as she watched Kimberly look at Tommy with adoring eyes and smile.

"Hey Kaitlyn, you okay?" Kira asked, looking at the silver Dino ranger with concerned eyes.

"Yeah I'm fine Kira," Kaitlyn fake smiled, quickly turning back to watching the video diary.

"_I know you're the green ranger!" Kimberly whisper/hissed at the younger Tommy, who was working out. _Kaitlyn couldn't help but shiver a little at Tommy's evil smirk as he threatened to destroy the first pink ranger and the others.

"_**But my friends never gave up, They helped me destroy the power sword, and I was freed. **_

"_Rita's spell is broken!" Zach cheered excitedly, Jason kneeled down besides Tommy. _

"_You okay Tommy?" the first red ranger asked. _

"_What's happening to me?" Tommy asked weakly, slowly getting up with Jason's help. _

"_You're no longer under Rita's power," Jason explained, as his team joined him. "fight by our side, and we can defeat Rita." _

"_After everything that's happened?!" _

"_Tommy we need you, it's where you belong," Jason insisted, holding out his hand. "Will you join us Tommy?" _

_After getting encouraging nods from the other's, Tommy took Jason's hand and smiled. __**"and that's when I joined the team, but not for long. Soon we discovered the green ranger powers were only temporary. **_

"_As you're aware, the green ranger's power were completely decimated by his last few battles, Alpha and I felt that it was time to create an even more powerful ranger to combat Lord Zedd and his diabolical evil," Zordon explained to the rangers. "Now my friends, I present to you the white ranger." The five rangers turned to see a bright white light and the new ranger landed gently to the ground and took off his helmet, which revealed a smiling Tommy. _

"_Guess who's back!" _

The Dino rangers quickly turned to Ethan who had suddenly paused the video.

"What did you do that for?" Kaitlyn demanded.

"Cause I'm so bugging I can't even deal," Ethan exclaimed.

"Our teacher is the oldest living Power Ranger!" Connor breathed.

"Not the oldest," the four quickly spun around to see Hayley standing a few feet in front of them. "just the best."

* * *

><p>"Hayley?" Ethan gasped, the four walking slowly towards the café owner.<p>

"How'd you get in here?" Connor asked warily.

"More to the point," Kira added. "What do you know about any of this?"

"I know that Tommy is in trouble," Hayely said, her voice filled with worry. "and you four are the only ones that can help him."

"Wait, you still haven't answered our questions," Kaitlyn said, a hand on her hip. "How'd you get in here and what do you know?"

"I've been helping Tommy prepare the ranger energies since grad school," Hayley explained. "Who'd you think built the morpher? I mean Tommy's good with dinosaur's and fossils, but a rocket scientist he ain't." Hayley added with a chuckle.

"Let me guess, you are?" Kaitlyn asked, secretly feeling tensed.

"Among other things?" Hayley nodded.

"Okay, you know who we are and what we are, do you know where Dr. Oliver is?" Kira asked.

"I think I might have a pretty good idea," Hayley opened her bag and took out a disc which had the Dino Thunder logo.

"This is the surveillance tape from the day of your gig Kira," the four teenagers watched the surveillance video with horrified expressions.

"He's a Power Ranger, why didn't he just morph and whip some Tyrannodrone ass?" Kaitlyn asked, arms folded

"Not anymore," Hayley said, ignoring the silver ranger's choice of words. "Or didn't you get that far?" Hayley quickly played the video again.

" _Try to escape this, Power Rangers!" _

_**A new villain; Lord Zedd, was destroying Earth. With three rangers leaving, a new Power source had to be found.**_

"_The sword of light will allow you to transfer your powers to three new rangers." Zordon explained. Three people appeared in the command center, Tommy couldn't help but smile brightly at them._

"_Rocky, Adam, Aisha!" _

"_Isn't this incredible?!" The new yellow ranger smiled. _

_**Trini, Zack, and Jason passed on their powers, and the three new rangers stepped forward. "And just in time, as Rita and Zedd teamed up to form our power enemy yet, bringing a new terror: Rito. The new team fought bravely, but it wasn't enough. Rito destroyed our Zords." **_

Kaitlyn couldn't help but feel complete remorse as she watched a hysterical Kimberly get held back by her friends as their Zords were destroyed.

Even though she'd just became a ranger, Kaitlyn couldn't help but already feel a deep bond like connection between her and her Plesio Zord. Just the thought of her Zord being cruelly treated left the Silver Dino Ranger with an empty hallow feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"_You're journey is about to begin," a blue figure with a large 'N' on his chest stood in the center of the rangers. A ranger never gives up, __**Zordon sent us on a quest to find Ninjor, a warrior from the past who showed us the secrets of the ancient ninja. **_

_**Our quest complete, we gained new powers, new Zords, and new enemies. **_

Kaitlyn shuddered as she watched the rangers fight the Tenga warriors.

"What's with you?" Ethan asked, raising an eyebrow at the honey blonde.

"Raven's totally freak me out," Kaitlyn said.

"Really?" Connor couldn't help but chuckle.

"Hey, try being 8 years old and taken to a Hitchcock movie instead of _The Little Mermaid_ by your 13 year old sister as a practical joke," Kaitlyn glared at the red ranger.

"Your sister really did that?" Kira asked.

"Yeah," Kaitlyn said, then grinned mischievously. "but she got stuck with babysitting Nick and me every weekend for an entire year."

Hayley and the other rangers just shook their heads and went back to the video.

"_**But along with new enemies, came new friends. **_

"_I'm Tommy," Tommy held out his hand to girl with medium blonde hair. _

"_Nice to meet you Tommy," the blonde smiled and shook his hand. "I'm Katherine." _

_**When Kimberly chose to leave, Katherine was the only choice. Katherine assumed the pink ranger power, and just in time. **_

"_Ranger's, you must evacuate the Command Center!" Zordon ordered, as the entire command center shook. _

"_Telportation sequence activated!" Alpha stated, teleporting the 6 rangers out of the command center. _

_**We got out just as Rita and Zedd succeeded in destroying the command center. The six rangers stood in the middle of the wreckage, Tommy picking up a large white crystal. **_

"_it's all here this is incredible!" Tommy breathed, holding the crystal up. The six rangers were suddenly surprised as the ground beneath them shook then quickly vanished, which sent them spiraling down. _

_**Beneath the ruins, we found the Zeo crystal, a mystical power that guided us into the next chapter of lives as rangers. **_

"_**Rangers, the power of the Zeo crystal resides within you. They will bestow with power's beyond your imagination" Zordon explained, a red, pink, blue, green, and yellow crystal's hung over the rangers heads. **_

_**The Zeo power's were awesome, but when we needed reinforcements, we turned to an old friend. **_

"_**The gold ranger's right here," Tommy smiled, as Jason came out, removing his sunglasses. **_

_**Jason returned and assumed the power of the gold ranger.**_

_**After high school graduation, we were ready to face the world. But not going on one last adventure as rangers. It was time to shift into a higher gear."**_

"_**Shift into Turbo!" Tommy yelled, the rangers driving their new Zords. **_

"_**The old rangers were gone forever. But the Turbo rangers were born, an evil space pirate named Divatox launched an attack on Earth, we were given the powers of Turbo and took her head on." **_

"Hey I don't see a blue ranger?" Kaitlyn asked, a few seconds later found her question answered as the video showed a boy, who looked to be about the age of 12 saying that he was the new blue ranger.

After watching TJ, Cassie, Ashley, and Carlos become the new turbo rangers, Hayley paused the video.

"After that, Tommy went to college, where he met your's truly," Hayley explained with a smile. "but when he found the Dino gems, he knew he could never escape from the power for long."

"Seeing as I don't want us to be the end of the line, can we get back onto the subject of finding Dr. O?" Ethan asked.

"Hey I just thought of something," Kira said. "What about invisiportal's, there all over the city if we could one we could into Mesogog's lab?"

"I've been working on that very thing," Hayley nodded then frowned. "unfortunately, I just need a little more time."

"Okay, so what are we supposed to be doing while you're doing that?" Connor asked.

"Here, watch more of your heritage, you might learn something," Hayley smirked, unpausing the video again.

Kaitlyn found herself totally mesmerized by the many past ranger teams especially; In space and Lightspeed Rescue. Which both had Silver rangers.

"Hey I was watching that!" Ethan whined, after Hayley paused the video again.

"Sorry but I've got something," Hayley said, ignoring the blue rangers protest.

"Is it something that will lead us to Tommy?" Kaitlyn asked hopefully.

"Sort of, all I need to do is get through Mesogog's firewall. In theory it should lead us straight to an invisiportal." Hayley explained.

"Then what?" Kira asked.

"Uh, I'll let you know when I get there." Hayley sighed

* * *

><p>"What's happening?" the leader asked, his voice showed how impatient and worried he was getting. Hayley shook her head with a aggravated sigh as the computers screens showed search failed.<p>

"Either I'm losing my touch, or Mesogog's really smart for a mutant freak!" she added with a growl.

"Hey, what's it doing now?" Kaitlyn asked, pointing to the fuzzy screen then suddenly showing a video of a space ship.

"It's retrieving more ranger history," Hayley answered as they watched the video.

"_my friends and I are from the year 3000," a girl with brunet hair tied up in a ponytail explained, holding something that looked like a morpher. _

"Whoa, hold up," Ethan quickly paused the video again. "Ranger's who came from the future?"

"They're down with time travel and everything right?" Kira said. "couldn't they take us back to the moment when Tommy was kidnapped?"

"What so we can watch it happen all over again?" Connor asked with a scoff. Then realized as he saw the looks his friends were giving him. "Oh, so we can stop it…got it." Kaitlyn just shook her head.

"It's worth a shot, let's see if it tells us how to reach them," Kira said, unpausing the video. After watching Time Force, Kaitlyn shook her head again.

"That seriously was not helpful at all," Kaitlyn grumbled irritably, starting to lose hope of finding their science teacher.

"Okay, so what about all the other rangers," Connor suggested "there must be hundreds couldn't we team and scout all over the city?"

"It's not that easy," Hayley shook her head with a sigh. "Most rangers don't have their powers anymore. Some never wanted them at all."

"_We need a fifth ranger," girl wearing white stated. A yellow ranger grunted as she landed._

"_Calm down guys," the yellow ranger demorphed, revealing a young girl with long blonde hair who didn't look too happy. "I say we're doing just fine the way we are." _

"_**Cole joined, and the Wild Force rangers used the sprit of the ancient animals to fight the evil orgs, creatures determined to destroy the Earth through pollution and destruction. The final member to join the team was Merrick, the lunar wolf." **_

"Totally awesome," Kaitlyn breathed, watching Merrick morph into the silver Wild Force ranger, and the fact that he's Zord was a wolf, total bonus.

"And meanwhile back in reality, we still have no way of finding Dr. O."

Kaitlyn quickly snapped out of her daydreaming as she heard Ethan state.

"I know there's at least one more group of rangers out there," Hayley said. "They had this guy named Cam, he's more of genius at this stuff than I am."

"Try typing in 'Ninja Storm'," Connor suggested. The other's quickly looked up at the red ranger.

"My twin brother went to this super secret ninja school, everyone there knew a few of the students got chosen to be rangers." Connor explained.

"Was your brother one of them?" Kaitlyn asked curiously.

"Nah, he couldn't even finish ninja school," Connor chuckled. "he's like a total airhead, we're so different…uh guys."

"Look I found them," Hayley said, the four rangers quickly turned back to the video diary.

"_These," Cam opened a box that contained three morpher's, which symbols were; a lion's head, a pair hawk's wing's, and a dolphin's tail. "Are you're Power Ranger wind morpher's." _

"_Y-yeah right!" the blonde girl scoffed. _

"_Yes! See? I knew it! Dude I was right!" the boy wearing the yellow ninja student suit cheered, taking the yellow morpher. "Power Rangers are real!"_

"Your predecessor isn't half bad in the cute department don't ya think Kira?" Kaitlyn whispered teasingly to the yellow Dino ranger, who responded by hitting Kaitlyn hard in the arm. Kaitlyn yelped then rushed and hid behind Connor. The other's just shook their heads at the Silver Dino Ranger and turned back to the video.

"_**Three unlikely ninja student's, commanded the power of Earth, Air, and Water. All though Shane, Tori, and Dustin proved to be a powerful team, they knew more reinforcement's were needed against Lothor's alien army. **_

"_You're finished Power Rangers!" the monster laughed menacingly, Shane, Tori, and Dustin laid painfully in the middle of the quarry demorphed. _

_The monster laughed evilly as he thrusted a large bolt of lightening from his hand at the three wounded rangers, but it was suddenly stopped by a large blast of ice. _

"_What!" the alien general growled in frustration. Just as a girl stepped forward, her long strawberry blonde two braided hair hung behind her back. _

"_Is this party invitation only?" the girl smirked, her hand on her hip. _

"_Who the hell are you?!" the monster spat with venom. _

"_I'm the ninja who's going to send you and that slimy boss of your's packing and get my family back!" the girl spat back, ripping off her clothes, revealing a white ninja student's uniform that had light pink trimming's. _

"_Arctic Storm! Ranger Form!" the mysterious girl shouted. _

_Everyone gasped and stared in disbelief as the sudden new comer transformed, her pink and white suit was like Tori's but the symbol was a polar bear and her helmet had fangs just above the visor. _

"_Power of Ice!" The mysterious pink ranger called. _

_Unsheathing her sword, the pink ranger charged at the monster with a fierce determination. _

_**Serenity, a ninja student from the Ice ninja academy showed up and took on the job as the pink ranger. But not long after Serenity joined, their biggest threat had arrived. **_

"_Let's show these poser's how it's done!" the crimson ranger smirked, before he and the navy ranger attacked and defeated Shane, Tori, Dustin, and Serenity using their thunder cycles. _

"_**It was the power of Thunder that gave them their biggest challenge. **_

"_Hey!" Shane growled, the two thunder rangers appearing, holding Cam. The two ranger's demorphed, the two girl ranger's looked shocked at the thunder ranger's identities. _

"_Blake?!" Tori gasped. _

"_Hunter?!" Serenity said shakily, tears forming in her eyes._

"_Leave him," Hunter smirked, throwing Cam at the group. "we've got what we want." _

_**But their greatest enemies- **_

"_I remember!" Hunter groaned, demorphed and on his knee's. __**Proved to be their greatest allies**__. _

"_Do you know we are?" Shane asked warily. _

"_Yeah, my friends." Hunter nodded. The other ranger's smiled. _The scene quickly changed.

"_Sorry to spoil your fun!" Cam growled, putting something on his neck. _

_**With Earth on the brink of destruction, another friend; Cam went back into time, to retrieve the one power that could save them all. The power of the green samurai ranger. **_

_**In their final battle against Lothor, the ranger made the ultimate sacrifice **_

"_I have your ranger powers!" Lother taunted, holding Cam's samurai amulet. _

"_We may not be Power Rangers, but we still have power!" Shane growled, falling into a tense fighting stance. "Power of Air." _

"_Power of Earth!" _

"_Power of Water!" _

"_Ninja Powers!" the three yelled in unison, firing beam's of energy through their finger tips at the evil ninja, which sent him crashing into the abyss of evil. _

"Woah, ninja's are real! I knew it!" Ethan exclaimed excitedly. The other's just shook their heads.

"Hey, my brother taught me some of his moves, check it out," Connor smiled, stepping back, before firing several punches and kicks and ended up kicking a computer, causing it to spark.

"Please tell me that did _not_ just happen?!" Kaitlyn said.

"I think we lost our last chance of finding Tommy," Hayley breathed, her eyes wide with panic.

* * *

><p>"Anything?" Connor asked nervously, running a hand through his hair as Hayley typed away.<p>

"Got it!" Hayley yelled, the screen turning back to normal.

"We are so lucky that you're a genius," Ethan smiled.

"Even geniuses need help sometimes," the redhead smiled brightly. "That little jolt must have done something to the wiring, cause I'm getting something."

"_**With the return of Mesogog, it became necessary to invoke the power of the Dino Gems. Should anything happen to me, these four are in charge of protecting the planet." **_

"It's us!" Kaitlyn gasped, looking at the screen which showed the four ranger's.

"_**You're in good hands." **_

"He really trusts us," Connor breathed.

"He does," Haley nodded with a smile.

"We have to save him," Ethan stated. "we owe it to him."

"The whole world owes him," Kira muttered. The four rangers quickly turned back to the computer as it beeped.

"It worked," Hayley smiled brightly. "I've got a lock on an invisiportal!" the teenager's nodded with determined smiles.

"Time to go save a teacher," Connor grinned, putting his hands together.

"And to go show Mesogog, that we ranger's don't go down without one hell of a fight!" Kaitlyn smiled. Her friends nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Well that's it for now, I hope you all enjoyed it ^_^. I'm really sorry that it sucks in detail, (extremely pissed off mood remember.) but just because I've been really irritable doesn't give me the right to let it effect my writing so if you want to unfollow I'll understand. <em>**

**_On a more happier note, Serenity showed up in between episode 2 and 3, I decided to add in my own Ninja Storm Ranger cause I thought of maybe doing Ninja Storm, but after I'm done with this and Mystic Force. So what do ya think, should I do it? _**

**_R&R Aquaprincess3 signing out ;) _**


	5. Back In Black

**_Aqua here ;) i'm so sorry that i haven't updated like i keep promising, but i'm just going to give you the two main reason's for this time._**

**_1. The story file got corrupted and had to delete the story (i'm really starting to hate technology!) _**

**_2. Holidays, out of town relatives, and a long awaited and newly bought copy of Alpha Sapphire. _**

**_So moving on, there are a couple of things that i'd like to make clear before we get on with the show, (Hate me if you want to but this needs to be said.) I know everyone's curious about which season of H2O is apart of this story i'll end your curiosity now. So for this story Kaitlyn left right between the end of season 2 and the beginning of season 3 so the girls are senior's just like Kaitlyn is. but I'd also like to add, in this story Bella doesn't exist and Emma's family didn't take a trip around the world. (if anyone of you guys are Bella fan's but don't really like Emma, i'll understand if you unfollow, just please don't accuse me of hating on Bella, cause i love the girl and her song's, i've got most of season 3's album on my Ipod. I've just got my reasons for Bella not being in this series.) but i do promise it'll be explain in the next the ch. Oh speaking of which Ch 6,7,8,9 are going to 2 parter's and OC chapters, 10 will be Beneath the Surface, (cause i love that episode.) Well enough of rambling let's get on with the show ^_^ _**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5 Back In Black<p>

"I've got a lock on a portal!" Haley exclaimed.

"We're on it," Connor nodded, then gestured his team to follow him.

"Remember you have to reach a speed of 536 per hour per entry or you'll never make it past the security wall and probably be ripped to pieces!" Hayley called over to them. The ranger's froze to a halt and turned back to the computer genius with horrified expressions.

"Okay, I may be passing science and math with a B+, but _that _went totally over my head." Kaitlyn gaped.

"Did I forget to mention that?" Haley asked, before turning and seeing the teenagers faces. "I'll take that as a yes," she smiled weakly, then turned back to the computer. "Never fear, I have something for just such an occasion." computer expert pressed a key on the keyboard, which caused a wall to rise up, and revealing four bikes.

"Oh this is way freaking cool!" Kaitlyn squealed, bouncing over to check out the bike she assumed was hers since it was silver with white stripes, while the other three were the color of Connor, Kira, and Ethan's suit's with silver strips.

"These are your new raptor cycles," Hayley explained, pacing in front of the bikes. "They should have you to the portal's coordinates in approximately 92.75 seconds." Kaitlyn let out a impressed whistle as she joined the others.

"And when we get there?" Kira asked.

"Use the Dino gems to access the hyperdrive," Hailey answered. "Then head straight for the portal to Mesogog's island fortress." Both Connor and Kaitlyn felt the color immediately drain from their faces.

"Uh Hayley, Mesogog's fortress wouldn't happen to be in the middle of a desert would it?" Kaitlyn asked, trying hard not to panic and runaway.

"No, it's in the middle of the Atlantic ocean…why?" Hayley asked, eyeing the young hazel eyed girl curiously.

"Uh, no reason, just curious," she answered calmly, despite the fact that both her mind and pulse were racing crazy fast with panic.

"_what the hell am I going to do, they're going to see my…"_

"The invisiportal will take you _directly _to the island, you'll never have to get wet." Hayley said, interrupting Kaitlyn's speeding thoughts.

Although she felt complete relief from Hayley's statement, Kaitlyn felt another nagging question burning in her mind. Did Hayley already know?

"You guys ready?" Connor asked, Kira and Ethan nodded it took a second for Kaitlyn to break from her thoughts and nod too. The four quickly turned and fell into morphing stance, calling on their morpher's.

"Dino Thunder! Power Up Hah!" Morphed and ready to go, the four rangers quickly got onto the Raptor cycles and raced out of the lab through a cliff side entrance.

* * *

><p>As they enjoyed and rode their new bikes along a beach like terrain, the ranger's were surprised when the bikes suddenly stopped.<p>

"Hey, it just stopped?" Kaitlyn frowned, checking to make sure she didn't do anything to break the bike.

"What's up with that?" Connor asked, getting off and checking his bike too.

"This must be where Haley programmed the coordinates." Kira said, taking a look around right as a invisiportal appeared. "look, there's the invisiportal. Sure hope Dr. O's on the other side."

"Only one way to find out," Connor said, as he, Kaitlyn and Ethan stood beside the yellow ranger.

The four student's quickly walked over and got back on their bikes, but right as they started them up again, a familiar flash of green light appeared and Elsa, Zeltrax stood in front of the portal along side an extra monster and a small horde of Tyrannodrones.

"Seriously!" Kaitlyn hissed.

"Hey no-one invited you to the party!" Connor called with a growl.

"I'm crashing, and I brought a few friends," Elsa sneered, pointing to her small army. "is that rude?"

"Extremely!" Kira snapped.

"You're not getting through that portal unless you're in chains!" Zeltrax snarled, his sword pointed at the four teenager's.

"Sorry but no thanks, I've got parent's who would ground me until my 40th birthday," Kaitlyn called with a smirk, then turned to her friends. "who's with me on taking these freaks down?"

"I vote we go for it!" Connor nodded, both Kira and Ethan nodded too.

Both the Tyrannodrones and the Raptor cycles roared as each side charged at each other.

"Alright, time for some target practice," Kaitlyn smirked, racing toward a small group of Tyrannodrones. "Fire!"

Riding through the air, the silver ranger fired the lasers from her bike at the Tyrannodrones, making them all crash to the ground.

"Wahoo! This baby totally rocks!" Kaitlyn cheered, landing not far away from the defeated foot soldiers.

After taking out the Tyrannodrones, Kaitlyn regrouped with the others.

"Guy's hurry the portal's still open!" Ethan exclaimed, pointing to the portal.

"We can do it!" Connor nodded.

"Yeah, Connor's right, let's go!" Kaitlyn grinned, starting up her bike again.

The ranger's raced towards the portal, ignoring the large energy blast that Elsa had sent at them, as they reached it, the ranger's activated the hyperdrive and went through the portal, leaving behind a panicked Elsa, who knew her master wasn't going to be happy with her for failing in capturing the ranger's.

* * *

><p>Reappearing on the other side of the portal, the ranger's stopped and got off of their bikes.<p>

"Yesh, and I thought the walls in aunt Delilah's waiting room were depressing." Kaitlyn commented, looking around.

"Hayley, we're in," Connor said.

"_Good, I recalibrate the bikes for your exit," _Hayley explained. _"You have about 5 minutes."_

"Great, no pressure," Kaitlyn muttered, before demorphing and following the other's.

"The lab should be just right around here, I think," Kira said, the four ran through the hallway. "at least we have the element of-"

"Welcome, we've been expecting you," Mesogog appeared from the corner of the hall, making the four teenagers come to a halt.

"Surprise," Kira gulped, backing away from the thing that had kidnapped her.

"You remember me, I trust," Mesogog asked, his voice was slithered and slimy, just like a snake's.

"Like I could forget that face," Kira whimpered.

"Uh, what part's his face," Ethan asked, right as the door behind them shut, trapping them with Mesogog.

"Obviously you are in need of some discipline," Mesogog told them. Kaitlyn couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"Has this guy been talking to Sondra," Kaitlyn muttered, before unwittingly cling herself to Connor's chest, as a strange yellow beam shot out of Mesogog's forehead aiming to hit the ranger's but instead hit Elsa, Zeltrax, and Pollinator, who had suddenly shown up.

"This way hurry!" Kira exclaimed as she bolted past them.

"Right behind ya," the other's followed suit, racing through the hallway corridors until finally reaching the lab.

"Hey, good timing," Tommy said, as Connor and Kaitlyn released him from the table he was bounded to. "Hit red button on the panel."

Ethan nodded, and did what he was told, which made the door close right as Mesogog and his creeps showed up.

"I should have known you'd try and rescue me," Tommy said, joining the rangers at the panel.

"Is that your way of saying thank you," Ethan frowned. "because if it is, it needs some work!"

"I'll thank you for real when we get outta here," Tommy said, before pressing a button. "We'll use the main invisiportal network."

Everyone turned to look as a small green invisiportal appear.

"Haley gave you guys the raptor cycles right?" Tommy turned back to his students. "This way." their mentor tried to walk off but was stopped by Ethan.

"We need to talk," Ethan said, pulling him back.

"Go, I explain later," Tommy ordered.

"We already know everything!" Connor told him, Tommy felt his face pale a little.

"We found the video diary!" Kira explained.

"We know you're a power ranger," Kaitlyn finished, her arms folded. Tommy shook his head with a sigh.

"_Was _Kaitlyn," he corrected her. "not anymore." right before the doors and Mesogog and his creeps flooded the room.

"Ranger or not, you're mine now!" Mesogog snarled, standing in front of his minion's.

"I hate when get's like this," Tommy mumbled.

"We'll take it from here Dr. O," Connor said, the four stepping in front of the veteran ranger, who nodded and stepped back. "You guys ready?"

"Ready!"

"Dino Thunder! Power Up Hah!" The four teens morphed again and charged at the Tyrannodrones.

Summoning her thundermax sabre, Kaitlyn took on the foot solider that were near the entrance, slashing the front of the ones that tried to grab her.

Once her group of Tyrannodrones were taken care of, Kaitlyn regrouped with the other rangers in time to see Tommy get thrown across the room by Mesogog.

"Dr. O!" Connor called.

"Head for the portal, I've gotta get something!" Tommy ordered.

"But Dr.-" Kaitlyn started to protest.

"Hurry!" Tommy ordered.

"We better do what he says," Connor placed a hand on the silver rangers shoulder. Kaitlyn reluctantly nodded and the four rangers went through the small portal and climbed back on their bikes right as Tommy appeared holding a large crystal under his arm.

"Awesome, you made it." Kaitlyn grinned, her teacher standing beside Connor's bike.

"Do we really need a souvenir?" Connor asked, right as the invisiportal appeared

"This one we do," Tommy nodded, then quickly turned to see that Mesogog's goons weren't far from them.

"Go! I'm right behind you!" Tommy ordered, Connor nodded and the four raced through the portal, taking them back to the city.

"Where is he?" Connor asked worriedly, getting off their bikes. The ranger's felt complete relief once they saw Tommy appear the through the portal, along with Elsa and the others appearing from another portal.

"_Jeez, don't these guys ever learn to quit!" _Kaitlyn shook her head, then let out a gasp as she watched Zeltrax fire a large blast of energy at Dr. Oliver who blocked it with the crystal.

"Dr. O!" she called, before she and everyone were forced to shield their eyes as a bright light flashed. Once the light disappeared the ranger's gasped as they saw only the shattered crystal fragments on the ground.

"Dr. Oliver!" Ethan called.

"H-he can't be…." Kaitlyn staggered a little before Connor caught and held her up.

"No!" Kira cried, falling to her knee's. Elsa sneered at the distraught ranger's.

"Such negativity," she smirked. "haven't you learned in our world, anything's possible."

"Even the destruction of the great Dr. Tommy Oliver!" Zeltrax added, his voice filled with proud triumph. The ranger's glared hotly at the pair, ready to avenge their mentor.

"I heard my name," a voice spoke up, then Tommy suddenly appeared a smirk on his face. "you missed me didn't you Zeltrax."

The ranger's cheered and rushed to Tommy's side.

"Dr. O what's this?" Connor asked, noticing the veteran ranger's hand glowing.

When they saw what was in his hand, Kaitlyn couldn't help but shake her head and smirk under her helmet.

"You really can't say no can you Dr. O?" Kaitlyn teased, her teacher chuckled. "so you've got the power of invisibility."

"Looks like it." Tommy smiled at his students.

"That gem belongs to my master!" Elsa called over to them, the rangers glared at her.

"There's two thing's you guys gotta learn about Dino Gems," Tommy smirked. "one; you can't choose them, they choose you."

"What's the other?"

"They go real well with Dino morpher's," Tommy smirk grew bigger as he lifted up and combined the black Dino gem with the morpher that was attached to his wrist.

"Aren't you a little old for this _Tommy_?" Elsa scoffed, but Tommy shook it off.

"I may be old but I can still pull it off," he told her. "Dino Thunder Power Up!" Tommy's ranger suit was black lined with a gold spike design. "Dino Thunder Black Ranger!"

"Just like riding a bike," Tommy smiled.

"One more makes no difference," Zeltrax stated. "Attack!" The Tyrannodrones charged at the rangers.

While Connor handled the foot soldiers, Ethan and Kira took on the monster, Kaitlyn and Tommy were dealing with Elsa and Zeltrax.

"We're not intimidated by your teacher!" Elsa snarled, Kaitlyn and her sword were caught in blade lock.

"Clearly you've never endured one of his pop quizzes!" Kaitlyn shot back, before getting kicked in the stomach by Elsa, which made her stumble back.

"Alright, I've had enough of this!" The silver ranger growled, tighten her grip on her thundermax.

When she spotted the red fire hydrant that was not that far from her, Kaitlyn smirked.

"Hey, you look like you could use a nice cold shower!" she called, which earned her a confused glare from Elsa.

With a small twist of Kaitlyn's hand, the fire hydrant's lid popped off and a large blast of water shot out and blasted Elsa back a few feet.

"We will meet again Silver ranger!" a soaked Elsa warned before disappearing in a flash of green light.

"Fine!" Kaitlyn called, before rushing to the others. "Hey guys."

"You okay?" Kira asked, holding her Thundermax blaster.

"Better than he is," Kaitlyn answered, looking at the pollen monster who was staggering trying to come towards them.

"Let's put em together!" Ethan suggested.

"Yeah, good call!" Connor nodded, they quickly combined their weapons together.

"_Z-Rex Blaster!"_

"Don't be a Pollinator hater!" The monster whimpered.

"Ready…Fire!" the beam shot out and a destroyed the monster.

The ranger's victory proved to be quickly short lived, as Pollinator reappeared bigger than ever.

"Hayley?" Tommy spoke into his morpher.

"_Welcome back," _Hayley smiled. _"I've got a little homecoming present for you, I found it on the north side of the forest."_

"Holy freaking cow! He's huge!" Kaitlyn gaped in awe, watching with the others, a large brachiosaurus heading toward them.

"_Meet the Brachio Zord, retrieving the black gem must have awakened him, wait til you see what he has inside, I think you guys can take it from here."_

The Brachio Zord quickly opened up, and the four main rangers Zord's came out it.

"Alright it's Zord time!" Kaitlyn smiled, leaping into her Plesio Zord.

"_Thundersaurus Megazord!" _once it was formed, Pollinator went and attacked the Megazord.

"We're getting rocked!" Connor groaned, after the Megazord took a hit from Pollinator's electoral attack.

"Thanks for stating the obvious Connor!" Kaitlyn snapped, her whole body was slightly sore.

"We need reinforcements!" Ethan mumbled.

"Hayley, got any more surprises?" Kira asked hopefully.

"_Sure do," _the redhead smiled. _"try the Cephala Zord." _a hatch from on top of the Brachio Zord opened up, revealing a small deep purple Pachycephalosaurus with gold punching gloves.

"Oh my gosh, it's _so_ cute!" Kaitlyn cooed, the Cephala Zord bounced over and floored Pollinator.

"_the Cephala Zord can link up with the Megazord for even more power!" _Tommy told them. The ranger's nodded and did what they were told.

"_Cephala power punch!" _The rangers called, and with one jab, Pollinator flew and exploded.

"Good thing it wasn't hay fever season," Kaitlyn joked, the others laughed and cheered.

* * *

><p>The ranger's were sitting on the coach at the Cyberspace, while Hayley finished closing up.<p>

"What a day," Ethan couldn't help but grin excitedly. "New bikes, new Zord's,"

"New ranger," Connor smiled. "well sort of new." Tommy chuckled.

"Dr. O, are you gonna tell us how you happened to have that morpher ready?" Kira asked, holding her juice.

"Right after you guys became rangers, I got a energy reading from the tracking system. I had a good idea it was another gem." Tommy explained. "so I had Hayley build a morpher just in case."

"and the day of Kira's gig?" Kaitlyn asked, feeling major guilt about her reason for not being there either.

"I was coming to tell you guys that the energy had moved and we needed to investigate,"

"When you were grabbed by the goon patrol," Connor said, shaking his head. "brutal."

"Yeah but it all turned out okay," Tommy smiled, before getting up. "Well, I better get going." Hayley frowned as he started to leave.

"Going? Where are you going?" Hayley asked.

"Shopping," Tommy answered, leaning on the sofa. "I checked my closet this morning, and there's a serious shortage of black in there." The other's laughed as he left.

"Well I've got to get going too," Kaitlyn said, getting up.

"Where are you going?" Connor asked.

"Home, to give my body and mind a nice relaxing bubble bath, and maybe order a pizza." Kaitlyn answered, knowing her scales were screaming and begging to be soaked in a vanilla and hibiscus scented bath.

With a wave and a promise to call Kira later, Kaitlyn left, eager to get into and soak in the tub for a couple of hours.

* * *

><p>Elsa growled as she paced through the lab alone. Mesogog had transformed back into Anton Mercer and went back home, and Elsa didn't quite care where Zeltrax was.<p>

"Those dam rangers!" She snarled, her voice full of venom. "why can't they be like every other lazy teenager!"

After watching Pollinator be destroyed by the rangers, Mesogog showed how unhappy he was by her and Zeltrax's failure by torturing their minds with his mental powers.

"Ugh, if I don't do something about them soon, Mesogog's going to destroy me!" Elsa complained. she continued to angrily pace.

Suddenly hit with an idea, Elsa smirked evilly walked over to the main computer.

"Now if I find it," Elsa sneered, typing away. "I'll finally be able to get rid of those dam Power Rangers!"

As she pulled up an area map of the ocean that was a part of Reefside onto the computer screen, Elsa looked up and narrowed her eyes.

"_Show me where you are, my pink Dino gem!"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dun, Dun Dunnn!<strong>_ _**Can you guys really imagine Elsa with something pink? Cause I sure can't, but hey, I wrote the Ch so what do I know.**_

_**Anyways I decided to let Kaitlyn handle Elsa instead of Connor so she could use at least one of her mermaid powers, I did write her freezing the door while they were in Mesogog's lab in the file that got corrupted, but I changed my mind, actually I also wrote in a little flirting between Kaitlyn and Connor but again I changed my mind, but don't worry those two will be getting together soon ;)**_

_**Well my lovely's I must be off, (Ch 6 and 7 ain't going to write itself you know.)**_

_**So remember to R&R, and to check out my page cause there's a poll going on that will determine my next Kaitlyn story.**_

_**Tata far now, Aquaprincess3 signing out ;)**_


	6. Choices (Part 1)

_**Hey Aqua here ;) didn't expect to see Kaitlyn back so soon did you? Truth be told neither did I, amazingly this chapter only took two whole day's to write, but i wanted to post this one with ch 7 but i'm experiencing a little blockage so i decided that to post this one now instead of making you guys all wait until my writer's block clears. **_

**_So enjoy ^_^._**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6 Choices Part 1<p>

Connor and Ethan were sitting in Dr. O's class doing their own thing, when the girls walked in, and Kaitlyn was not looking particularly happy.

"Kira, for the last time I said no," the young mermaid shook her head, setting her backpack on the ground and science textbook on their table and sitting down next to Connor.

"All I did, was suggest one song," Kira shot back, sitting down next to Ethan.

"What's with you two?" the red ranger asked, his eyebrow raised at the two ranger girls. Kaitlyn just shot him a look before turning to the window.

"Kira?" Ethan turned to the Ptera ranger, hoping to get some answers for Kaitlyn's sudden pissy mood.

"Don't ask," Kira said, putting a hand up, not looking up from her science notes. The boy's glanced at each other worriedly as the bell rang and Dr. O walked into the classroom.

"Alright today, we'll be doing a little science project," Tommy smiled, as he stood in front of everyone. "but first I'd like to introduce a new student who'll be joining us." Tommy quickly walked over opened the door and gestured someone in.

"Good thing Cassidy's not here," Ethan whispered, the other three smirked and chuckled softly.

A young girl about 18 walked in and stood besides the science teacher, streak's of light pink were shown at the tips of her long dark brown hair, she had a figure and a skin complexion that most teenage girls would kill for, she was wearing a light pink raspberry tee that had a Chibi snow leopard on it, a pair of dark navy skinny jeans, and black boots.

"This is Demi Rhodes," Tommy explained. "she's moved here all the way from Ireland, so let's make her feel welcome."

"Actually, I've only lived in Ireland for a year," Demi corrected him quickly, trying to avoid being bombarded with questions that she'd knew be asked. "I'm really from Michigan." Tommy nodded.

"You can sit over there Demi at least for today," Tommy pointed to the empty seat that was at Devin and Cassidy's table.

The new student smiled and nodded, walked over and sat down across from Devin.

"Now let's get down on what we're doing today," Tommy explained, going to the chalk board, and writing and underlining the words; 'ocean life' on the board.

"Alright, for the next 2 weeks we'll be studying the ocean, it's life, and what it was like millions of years ago," Tommy continued on, catching the extreme interest of both Kaitlyn and Demi. "So to start it off, I've got a project for you that involves a couple of test tubes and a microscope." Tommy pointed to the side counter, which had several set's of test tubes. Kaitlyn felt her face pale deeply, completely unaware that Demi's was almost as pale as her's.

All of the test tubes had water in them!

"Now what you and your table will do is take the test tubes and determine what the difference is between clear, mild polluted, and seriously polluted water." Tommy explained. "now choose someone from your table to write down the results of your finding's, and to work the microscope, and I want those results to be described at least in good detail, okay go grab your test tubes and get started."

"I can write the results." Kaitlyn said quickly before anyone else could. The other's looked at the silver ranger with raised eyebrow's but didn't object.

"Okay, I guess that leaves me with handling the microscope," Ethan nodded.

"Then I guess that leaves me and Kira to do the dirty work," Connor slightly groaned, as he got up and to get the test tubes.

When Connor came back and set the test tubes on the table, Kaitlyn had to use every ounce of her will not to run out of the classroom in a panic.

"_Cleo has a job at the water park, I can do this!" _

Everyone began to work, and Tommy walking around the classroom to check to see if anybody was having trouble, Kaitlyn made sure that she was far away from the test tubes while Connor and Kira took samples from them then gave them to Ethan to analyze on the microscope, and he'd give Kaitlyn the results.

Demi on the other hand was having a little bit of trouble with her partner Devin.

"Sorry," Devin apologized, after almost clumsily spilling a test tube filled with mild polluted water on Demi's arm.

"it's alright Devin," Demi smiled, despite feeling extremely annoyed. "just be extra careful okay." Devin just slowly nodded and went back to working on the project, knowing if it were Cassidy, he'd be yelled at and called an idiot.

After analyzing a sample from the clear water test tube, as Devin, completely forgot he had the test tube in his hand, waved to grab Demi's attention to give her the water sample results, the test tube shook and little water droplets began to fly out of the tube, one unfortunately landed onto Demi's hand.

As Devin went to say sorry again, Demi bolted out of the classroom, baffling both the student's and Tommy.

"What happened?" Tommy asked, walking over to Devin's table.

"I don't know, all I did was accidentally spill a little water on her hand!" Devin explained quickly.

"I'd better go find her before Randal does," Tommy sighed, walking over to the door. But was stopped by Kaitlyn.

"Um Dr. O, it would probably be better if I went," Kaitlyn said quickly, knowing both her ranger mentor and her friends were baffled by her strange behavior. "She might be hiding in the girl's bathroom."

"Fine, just hurry and bring her back," the black ranger sighed, before writing and handing her two hall passes.

Kaitlyn nodded and quickly walked out of the classroom.

"_I really hope I'm wrong about this."_

* * *

><p>Demi couldn't help but sigh as she sat leaned up against the wall of the upstairs girl's bathroom with her tail. Demi knew that if Master Mao was here, he'd be extremely disappointed in her for not being extra cautious.<p>

"I knew we shouldn't have left Ireland!" Demi thought angrily, trying to dry off her tail with the paper towels she had managed to grab before she transformed and crashed to the floor.

When she heard someone knock on the door, Demi felt her entire body go completely cold.

"_Oh no!" _

"Demi, are you alright in there," a girl's voice whispered through the door. "my name's Kaitlyn and I'm from Dr. Oliver's class, he sent me out here to come and see if you're okay."

Of course her teacher would send someone to see if she was alright, she practically raced out of the room, all because she got a drop of water on her hand. But what was she supposed to do? Let everyone in the entire school know that they had a student who was a mermaid, they'd ship her off to the nearest marine park, circus, or worse a marine biologist.

As she felt her mind and thought's speed frantically, Demi was unaware that the door had opened and the person who knocked on the door was standing a few feet from her.

"Nice tail," Demi quickly turned to see and started wide eyed at a smiling girl, who looked 17 and had creamy skin, her wavy long honey blonde hair hung in a high ponytail, Demi felt the fashion designer in her really want to comment on the girl's outfit which was a gray cotton tee with a picture of a howling wolf and white colored words; 'save the wolves' a pair of jean Capri's, and silver high tops.

"I can explain!" Demi said quickly, trying to keep herself from having a panic attack. But the girl shook her head and laughed quietly.

"Dude, relax," Kaitlyn smiled, her face was completely calm, as she leaned into whisper. "I'm a mermaid too."

"What?" Demi exclaimed/screech, Kaitlyn quickly put a hand on her mouth and pressed a finger to her lips, gesturing Demi to be quiet.

"We have to hurry before the principle get's here," Kaitlyn said, extending her hand over Demi's tail. "now this might sting a little." the girl warned, clenching her fist tightly. Demi ignored the pain and watched in a complete amazement as steam began to come off of her tail and then suddenly her legs were back.

"How did you do that?" Demi asked, as Kaitlyn held out her hand and helped pull her up.

"I've got three power's and that was one of them," Kaitlyn answered, then held up a hand. "But don't ask me why I've got three, cause my friends and I still haven't figured that out yet."

"You're friends know that you're a mermaid?" Demi asked quietly. The silver ranger nodded.

"Yeah, three of them are mermaids too," Kaitlyn explained. "we actually changed together last year while I was living in Australia."

"So did I," Demi smiled, as Kaitlyn held the door for her. "It was while my family and I were living in Ireland."

"So does anybody else know?" Kaitlyn asked, walking back to Dr. O's class. Demi nodded.

"Just my younger brother Casey," Demi told the silver ranger. "but he knows because he was there when I found the pool and changed." Kaitlyn smiled and nodded, despite feeling a little jealous.

Neither Jessica or Nick knew that she was a mermaid, and it tore her up inside that she had to hide such a big part of her life from them, although they didn't know that she was a Power Ranger either, but Kaitlyn knew that it wasn't going to last forever, and how much of an advantage that would be for Mesogog to use against them.

When the two girls walked back into his class, Tommy was standing in front of class explaining something.

"I'm really sorry that I ran out before," Demi smiled nervously. "I was feeling a little sick."

"Are you alright?" the black ranger asked.

"Yeah, I just needed to splash some water on my face." Demi lied. Tommy seemed to buy it, just told the two girls since there was only five minutes of class left to go back to their seats.

"Care to explain what that was about?" Ethan asked, as Kaitlyn sat down.

"No," Kaitlyn answered quickly, then silently sighed, knowing her friends were still looking at her. "look, I know what it's like to be new, okay."

Connor was about to press for more, when the bell sounded.

"Look, I'll meet you guys later okay?" Kaitlyn told them, grabbing her stuff and leaving before anyone could stop her.

* * *

><p>Once school was over and dropping her stuff off and changing into a pink and purple bikini at home, Demi headed for the beach for a much needed swim and to process the fact that she now knew that she wasn't the only mermaid.<p>

Ignoring the wolf whistles as she walked through the beach's parking lot, Demi spotted a nice secluded part of the beach and headed towards it.

Once she reached it, Demi smiled and closed her eyes, enjoying the sound of silence and the waves, before rushing towards the water and making a perfect dive.

* * *

><p>Kaitlyn sat at the bar at Hayley's, trying to figure how to work out an algebra problem, but sighed as she gave up.<p>

"_Ugh I'm never going to get into MBU at this rate!" _

Despite Marnier Bay University being her dream school, Kaitlyn knew keeping up with the at least straight B's requirement was going to be extremely tough. But now that she was a ranger, she wasn't as quite sure as she was at the beginning of the year.

But Kaitlyn knew it wasn't really her being a ranger that kept her from finishing her homework right now, it's what Kira had said when she spent the night last night.

Just for fun, Kira suggested they play 'Singing Star Pop' which Kaitlyn reluctantly agreed, when it came for her turn to sing, Kaitlyn did okay,(or at least in her opinion.) But Kira on the other hand thought she was amazing and suggested she do one performance at Hayley's, but for some reason she got upset over and the two girl ranger's ended up sort of arguing about it.

"_Why am I getting so worked up over it? It's like Kira said, it would be only for one song." _Kaitlyn shook her head and sighed.

"Hey Kaitlyn," the silver ranger looked up to see Trent smiling at her from behind the bar.

"Hey Trent," she smiled. "What's up?"

"My shift just started," the young boy smiled. "Can I get you anything?"

"Actually yeah, a coconut and banana smoothie would be great, thanks," Kaitlyn smiled, Trent nodded and went to make the order.

"So, is you're dad still mad about the whole city council thing?" Kaitlyn asked curiously, remembering when Trent's dad tried to buy the café last month.

"Nah, he understands that having this job is really important to me," Trent smiled, then got a faraway look, like something was troubling him.

"Hey Trent, you okay?" Kaitlyn asked, noticing her friend's expression.

"Yeah I'm fine, just thinking about something," Trent smiled, handing her the smoothie. "So what are you doing?"

"Well, other than trying to do my homework but failing miserable, nothing much," Kaitlyn sighed after paying for her order.

"What's wrong?" Trent asked.

"Nothing!" Kaitlyn blushed, quickly taking a sip of her smoothie.

"Come on, I know we've only been friends for a couple of month's, but I do know that the only time you can't do you're homework is when something's bugging you."

"I do not!" Kaitlyn defended, then sighed as she spotted Trent's look. "alright maybe I do."

Trent listened intently as Kaitlyn explained what happened last night with Kira.

"So, why don't you just do it?" Trent asked, after Kaitlyn was finished.

"I've honestly have no idea," Kaitlyn sighed, taking another sip of her drink. "well I mean with Kira, she knows and enjoys getting up there and singing her heart out, but me…I do that by dancing."

"I can understand, everyone's got something that they're really passionate about," Trent nodded. "but did you ever think about it not for the passion but as doing something that was crazy and spontaneous."

"I never thought about it that way," Kaitlyn said, then smiled. "I guess I'd better call Kira then, thanks." Kaitlyn quickly got up and walked over to the coach where it was quieter to call the yellow ranger.

* * *

><p>After 2 hour's of playing with a small pod of Dolphin's, Demi decided that it was time to head for home. As she swam towards the shore, something in the ocean floor caught the young Pai Zhua student's eye.<p>

Feeling extremely curious, Demi quickly swam down toward the bottom and brushed away the sand, curiosity and confusion filled Demi's mind as she stared at what had caught her attention, which was a light pink gem.

_"Huh? who'd through this into the ocean?" _Demi picked up the gem to examine it, but as she did, the gem began to glow as if reacting to Demi's touch.

_"Woah Cool," _Demi smiled. _"This will really make my collection special." _

Back in Ireland, sometimes when she went for a swim, Demi would find something that really caught her interest, (Seashells, starfish, oddly shaped rocks.) she'd take it with her. Both her mom and dad used to tease her about her little ocean collection and about her secretly being Ariel the mermaid, Despite not knowing that their oldest daughter really was a mermaid. With the gem in her hand, Demi went back to heading to the shore.

When she reached the beach, Demi quickly dried off her tail and the rock with the towel that she brought with her. Once her legs were back and the gem in clutched in her hand, Demi headed towards her dark red Sedan, but suddenly gasped and came to a screeching halt.

A strange woman with short black hair and wearing complete black stood sneering at her along with a small group of Tyrannodrones.

"That gem belongs to me," the woman growled, pointing her sword at Demi. "hand it over and I won't be forced to hurt you!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Dun Dun Dunnn! oh no, what's Demi going to do! <em>**

**_And yes Demi's younger brother is the Casey we all know and love from Jungle Fury (which i diffidently plan on writing.) _**

**_Well R&R Aquaprincess3 signing out ;) _**


	7. Choices (Part 2)

_**Hey Aqua here ;) yes it's finally here! Ch 7! Jeez I don't know what's up with me lately it's like I'm on a inspirational roll! First it was posting a new story then posting the second ch for that story and now this! But I think I may have to give myself some R&R time cause, pulling all nighters and going to bed at 6:00 in the morning for three straight nights does not do one's health or mind any good. **_

_**But now before we get on with the story I'd like point out something (oh my god again?! I must be boring you guys with these!) **_

_**I've based my newest OC; Demi on Lucy Hale (I'm sure Lucy Hale will love me for this. Not!) **_

_**Well enough of my rambling let's start the show! ^_^**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 7 Choices (Part 2)<p>

"Who are you?!" Demi called tensely, feeling her animal spirit's hunger for a fight.

"My names Elsa," The woman answered, then scowled. "now give me that gem or I'll unleash my friends, and I should warn you, they've been waiting eagerly to rip someone to shreds!"

"Not a chance in hell!" Demi spat, falling into fighting stance. Elsa growled before ordering the Tyrannodrones to attack and the foot soldiers charged for the young mermaid who just smirked as a pink aura surrounded her.

"Call to the beast inside! Bring out the leopard!" The Pai Zhua student called, a pink snow leopard shot out of her and took out all the Tyrannodrones.

"How did you do that?!" Elsa demanded, the snow leopard spirit let out a triumphant roar before disappearing.

"Sorry, but that's confidential information," Demi smirked, Elsa let out a menacing growl before charging at Demi with her sword.

* * *

><p>Kaitlyn was finishing up the last two problem's she had left on her algebra homework while she sat at the bar, one ear plugged in and listening to Hilary Duff's <em>Metamorphosis <em>on her Ipod.

"I see you worked thing's out with Kira," the silver ranger looked up and saw Trent smiling at her.

"Yeah," Kaitlyn smiled, despite her cheek's were slightly red. "I called her right as she got done with band rehearsal and apologized for over reacting, and I've agreed to sing here tomorrow."

"That's awesome," Trent smiled. "Do you know what song you're going to do?"

"Sure do," Kaitlyn smiled, then gave a wry wink. "but it's going to be a surprise."

Trent just laughed then walked over to a table to take an order.

When she saw what time it was, the young mermaid groaned and face palmed her forehead as she remembered that she promised the girl's that she'd call them around 3:30, and she had to talk to them about the fact they weren't the only mermaids.

Quickly gathering and putting her stuff into her backpack, Kaitlyn put $5 down on the bar as a tip for Trent, then headed out of the café.

But unfortunately, Kaitlyn had just walked outside when she heard her bracelet go off.

"Oh for the love of-" Kaitlyn groaned, before walking over behind the cyberspace. "Yeah, doc?"

"_Kaitlyn, we've got a major situation, the computer's are sensing a strong energy pulse at the beach," _Tommy told her.

"Do you think it's another gem?" Kaitlyn asked.

"_I'm positive, I've got Hayley working on a morpher right now, but Kaitlyn there's something you also need to know…" _Tommy trialed, the tension in his voice made Kaitlyn a little nervous.

"What is it doc?"

"_Elsa's there and she's fighting with Demi." _Kaitlyn's heart dropped as she swore with a whisper.

"Do the other's know?" Kaitlyn asked.

"_No, I haven't been able to reach them," _Tommy said gravely. Kaitlyn let out a frustrated sigh.

"Okay, call and tell them to join me as soon as you can," Kaitlyn spoke into her bracelet. "I'll hold Elsa off until they get there,"

"_Wait Kaitlyn, don't-" _

"I promise I'll be careful doc," she interrupted him, before ending the call, then quickly changed the bracelet into her morpher.

"Dino Thunder! Power up, hah!"

"Plesio!"

Once she was suited up, Kaitlyn quickly ran toward the beach.

* * *

><p>Demi let out a pained scream as she crashed onto the sand.<p>

"Ready to give up?" Elsa sneered.

"Never!" Demi growled, sorely got up and fell back into fighting stance.

Although she'd rather face the evil dragon spirit Dai Shi then give up, Demi knew that she couldn't keep fighting Elsa like this, she was running out of stamina. Fast.

"I don't think I can even summon my animal spirit!" Demi thought, her breathing was slightly heavy.

"You look pretty tired," Elsa smirked, which earned a hard glare from the snow leopard student. "Why don't you just give me the gem, and I'll make sure your end is quick and painless."

"Like I said before," Demi spat, ignoring her screaming muscles. "Not a chance in hell!" Elsa let out a menacing battle cry before charging and attacking Demi again, who managed to dodge by doing multiple back flips.

"I don't think I can keep this up for much longer," Demi panted, clutching the gem tighter

When Elsa charged at her again, Demi just shut her eyes tightly and held up her arms out. But when nothing happened, Confused as to why she wasn't feeling any pain, Demi opened her eyes and unraveled her arms but when she saw the reason, the young 18 year old let out a terrified gasp.

She was hovering 5 feet in the air!

"Somebody! Get me down!" Demi cried out, feeling her slight Acrophobia kick in.

As if to answer her terrified plea, Demi felt her feet land carefully back on the ground. "W-what the hell was that?!" the girl breathed shakily, before looking at the pink gem which was glowing again and was hit with a quick image of a Kronosaurus.

Demi felt dazed but quickly shook it away in time to see Elsa charging at her again.

"Call to the beast inside! Bring out the-" Demi started to call on her animal spirit again but was forced to stop when the silver Dino ranger front flip kicked Elsa in the chest which sent the evil henchwoman back a few feet with a cry of pain.

Elsa gripped where the silver ranger had kicked and her sword tightly as she shot the her a viscous glare.

"You better back off Elsa," the girl ranger growled, her thundermax saber pointed at the woman in black, while she stood protectively in front of Demi. "Or you're about to find out what I do to people who make the mistake of messing with my friends!" Demi stared at the silver ranger with confusion. Friends? Although it would be pretty cool, Demi wasn't friends with a Power Ranger. There really wasn't any need for ranger's in the Pai Zhua community and plus, this was Demi's first time seeing a ranger in person. So why was this ranger calling her a friend?

"I don't have time for you ranger," Elsa snarled, then turned her scowl to Demi. "But I'm not through with you yet girl!" she warned, before jumping into an invisiportal.

"Man, that woman isn't human," Kaitlyn shook her head, before turning to Demi. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," she nodded, despite feeling slightly sore all over. "but why did you call me-" Demi tried to ask but was suddenly caught off as her hand started to glow again.

"Why is your hand glowing?" Kaitlyn asked warily, despite the fact she was pretty sure she knew the answer.

Despite the fact that she couldn't see her face, Demi could tell how upset the silver ranger looked when she uncurled her fist and showed the glowing pink gem.

"Oh boy!" Kaitlyn placed a hand on the face of her helmet.

Kaitlyn felt both her mind and pulse race as she swallowed nervously, knowing what she was about to do was probably going to get her into major trouble. But there was no other choice.

"_Man, Dr. O's going to kill me for this!" _

When she demorphed, Kaitlyn watched Demi's expression quickly changed from confusion to complete shock.

"Kaitlyn!" Demi gaped, her mouth wide opened. "you're a Power Ranger!"

"Demi, I know this is all a really big shock," Kaitlyn said quickly. "but right now, we need to get out of here!"

"but wait-"

"Look, I'll explain everything soon," Kaitlyn told her. "but we really need to get out of here, like now!" It only took a few seconds for Demi to agree.

"Alright, let's go," she nodded, Kaitlyn couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief and smile before she and Demi rushed away from the beach.

* * *

><p>As expected when they got to the Dino lab, Tommy was upset with Kaitlyn for not only ignoring his order of not waiting for the others but also revealing her ranger identity to Demi, then brining her to the lab. But once she got Demi to explain what happened when Elsa attacked her, the veteran ranger just shot Kaitlyn the look he gave Ethan when he accidentally got sucked into a video game, then gave Demi the explanationspeech he gave the other's when they first became rangers while they waited for Connor, Kira, Ethan, and Hailey to arrive.

"So, let me get this straight," Demi said, once Tommy was done. "The rock I picked up at the beach is called a Dino gem and it gave me weird super powers and there's a mutant freak who want's it so he can bring back the Earth to the dinosaur age?"

"That's pretty much it," Tommy nodded, impressed with his newest student.

"But there's one thing I don't get,"

"What's that?"

"Why me?!" Tommy looked at Demi with sympathetic eyes.

Despite that the pink Dino gem knew who it was going to choose, Demi questioning why it chose her was to be expected, Demi was being forced into the life of a ranger just like his other student's, and him when he first became the green ranger. But after being a ranger five times, Tommy knew sometimes duty had to be chosen over sympathy.

"Demi, the gem chose you," the science teacher told her.

"No," Demi shook her head, trying hard to keep her cool in check. "look, I'm sorry but I can't be a ranger, I've got too many responsibilities like it as it is."

Before either Tommy or Kaitlyn could question or stop her, Demi rushed out through the stair's.

"I'll go after her," Kaitlyn said, rushed toward the stairs.

Demi rushed out of Tommy's house, her mind and heart were spinning like she had just went a couple of sparing rounds with her mother. The unnecessary adrenaline wasn't doing her snow leopard spirit's mood any good. But how was she supposed to feel? She was just asked to be a Power Ranger.

Not only was her family apart of a secret community that no one could ever learn about, she popped a tail every time a drop of water got on her. What if there was a monster battle next to the ocean? What if her suit couldn't protect her from getting wet? What if-

"Demi, wait up!"

Demi stopped and turned around to see Kaitlyn walking towards her.

"Kaitlyn, If you're here to try and change my mind," Demi told her sternly. "don't."

"I'm not here to do that," Kaitlyn said, unaffected by Demi's tone. "I just wanted to ask if you had any mermaid powers?"

"Oh," Demi said, feeling slightly embarrassed. "Yeah, I've got one."

"Can you show it to me?" the silver ranger asked, her eyes breaming with curiosity.

"Sure," Demi nodded, then noticed a small puddle not that from them, with a small twist of her wrist; the water turned into silvery white gelatin.

"Woah!" Kaitlyn gaped in awe and shock, Demi couldn't help but smile at the silver ranger's reaction.

"I can also turn water into a unbreakable solid," she smiled, Kaitlyn let out a loud impressed whistle.

Although she loved the fact she had three powers instead of one, Kaitlyn couldn't help but feel a little jealous, Demi had an awesome mermaid power.

But now wasn't the time for who had the best powers.

"Look Demi, I understand that becoming a ranger especially with our 'circumstance's' isn't the easiest thing," Demi tensed at Kaitlyn's words. "but this isn't something you can just walk away from."

"Kaitlyn, you don't understand," Demi sighed. "It's not that I don't want to join, it's just there's a lot more dire consequences if either my mermaid or my ranger secret got found out." Kaitlyn tilted her head in confusion, which made the young Pai Zhua student sigh again.

"Alright, I'm going to tell you something but you have to promise me that you will _not breath _this to _another living soul_, got it." Demi narrowed her eyes at the silver ranger, who nodded. The young Pai Zhua student closed her eyes and took a deep breath before she began.

"There is a secret order," Demi explained. "it specializes in teaching a special type of Kung Fu that involves an extremely strong connection with an animal spirit."

"Wait," Kaitlyn raised an eyebrow. "an animal spirit?" Demi nodded then continued on. "this order is called Pai Zhua or to be more accurate The order of the claw, my family and I are apart of it, and so you can see why I can't be a ranger."

"I definitely do," Kaitlyn nodded. "Demi, have you ever heard of the name Dr. Denman?" Kaitlyn felt her entire body tense up as the woman's name left her lips.

"You mean the famous marine biologist," Demi said, Kaitlyn nodded calmly despite the feeling's of rage and hatred fill her. "yeah, what about her?"

"She found out our secret and almost experimented on me and my friends," Kaitlyn spoke softly, fighting the urge to burst into a panic attack.

"What?!" Demi exclaimed, this time Kaitlyn closed her eyes and took a deep breath before she began with her explanation.

"It was during our first year as mermaids," She explained. "at first she was just doing a fish count around the coast, but then she stumbled onto our moon pool and got pictures of us while we were swimming and captured us by holding one of our other friend's hostage."

"How did you guy's escaped?" Demi asked.

"It was thanks to Zane and Lewis," Kaitlyn smiled, then sighed. "but we had to give up our power's temporally to get her off of our tails"

"Under an eclipse right?" Demi asked.

"Yeah," Kaitlyn nodded, then couldn't help but laugh. "at first my friends and I didn't know that the loss was temporary until we got wet and found out that an eclipse only takes away your powers for 12 hours."

"Were you upset," Demi asked.

"Well, I was a little," Kaitlyn said. "but then I realized that being a mermaid is the best thing that's ever happened to me and my friends." Demi nodded, although she wouldn't mind not having to go into a panic attack every time a drop of water got on her.

"Demi," Kaitlyn said, looking up at the sky. "every since then, there's not a day that goes by that I don't fear that Denman will figure out that she was tricked and come after us again, but my friends and I've realized that we can't let our fears rule our lives."

"Kaitlyn, I-" Demi started to say but Kaitlyn held up her hand.

"Look, just think about it okay," the silver ranger asked, her voice was soft and gentle.

"Alright, I'll think about it," Demi nodded. "but I'm not going to make any promises." Kaitlyn couldn't help but smile. At least she would think about it. Suddenly the moment between the two girls was interrupted by Kaitlyn's bracelet.

"Yeah, Doc?" she lifted it up.

"_Kaitlyn, There's a monster attacking the city, I've already sent Connor, Ethan, and Kira." _

"Right, I'm on my way now." Kaitlyn nodded, then ended the commutation and looked at Demi. "look, can you stay here until I get back."

"Sure," Demi nodded. "where else am I going to go?" Kaitlyn nodded with a smile before rushing back into Dr. O's house so she could help the others.

* * *

><p>Mesogog's new monster laughed menacingly as Connor, Ethan, and Kira crashed to the ground.<p>

"Ready to hand over that gem power brats!" the monster smirked.

"Like the hell we will!" Kira growled, she and the other two rangers sorely got up and fell back to fighting stance.

"Then prepared to be destroyed!" the monster growled.

But as it got ready to attack again, the monster was suddenly stopped and sent crashing to the ground by a powerful stream of water.

"Huh?!"

"What was that?!"

The three ranger's quickly turned to see Kaitlyn standing and glaring at the monster not that far from them.

"How did you do that?" Connor asked, as the three stood beside Kaitlyn.

"Not now, Connor," Kaitlyn told him. "we've got bigger problems." she directed her friends toward the monster who was back up and looking rather pissed.

"You'll pay for that girlie!" the monster promised.

"Yeah, we'll see about that," Kaitlyn smirked, summon her morpher. "Dino Thunder Power Up Hah!" she quickly morphed into her suit.

The four quickly summoned their weapons and took on the monster.

* * *

><p>Demi stood in Dr. Oliver's lab, watching the ranger's battle tensely.<p>

"Dr. Oliver, I don't think this is supposed to happen," Demi asked, watching Kaitlyn and Kira take a hard hit.

"This monster is stronger than I originally thought," Tommy muttered, then got up from his chair. "I'm going out there, stay here." he told her before falling into morphing stance.

"Dino Thunder Power Up Hah!" Tommy morphed into his black suit and headed for the battle.

Demi continued to watch the battle with the same results, Although Tommy got there alright, but he was caught into a grueling battle with Zeltrax right away.

"Come on you guys!" Demi called angrily. "Power Rangers aren't supposed to lose!"

Demi tensed as she felt another presence in the room and quickly turned to see a woman with red hair standing in the middle of the room.

"Who are you?" Demi demanded, not sure if she should fight the woman or not.

"I'm Hailey," Hailey told her.

"Dr. Oliver's friend?" Demi remembered Tommy mentioning that someone was coming over to drop something off. Hailey nodded.

"and Tommy told me that you had found the pink Dino gem." Demi blushed hard at the tech geniuses words, then frowned at the screen. "I don't think they'll be able to last much longer."

"Then why don't you help them?" Hailey asked.

"I can't," Demi sighed. "I don't have a morpher." a bright smile suddenly appeared on the redhead's face as she pulled something out of her purse and handed it to her.

"What's this?" the Pai Zhua student asked.

"Open it and find out," the café owner told her.

As she did, Demi felt wonder and a certain sentence enter her mind as she stared at what was inside the box.

"_We can't let our lives be ruled by fear."_

* * *

><p>The four ranger's let out cries of pain as they crashed to the ground. Again.<p>

"Man, I'm sick of getting trashed by this freak!" Connor growled, gripping his fist tightly.

"Ready to give up?" the monster called.

"Hardly!" Kaitlyn spat, sorely getting back up and quickly summoning her saber.

When she tried to attack, Kaitlyn found her attempt thwarted as the monster quickly blocked and kicked away her saber then sent her flying to the ground hard which caused her to demorph and black out.

"No!" Connor yelled, tried hard to get up so he could get to her but was too injured.

"You're mine now ranger girl!" the monster laughed, stepping closer to the unconscious girl, ignoring the other ranger's pleading calls for the silver ranger to wake up. Suddenly a loud roar filled the air as a large pink snow leopard attacked and sent the monster flying back with a cry. The three rangers got up and stared in a complete amazement as the snow leopard roared and stood protectively in front of Kaitlyn before disappearing and then Demi appeared.

"Demi!" Ethan called, shock on his face and in his voice. "Demi get out of here!" but the mermaid ignored his plea.

"Here goes nothing," the girl muttered, before lifting the morpher she was giving. "Dino Thunder Power Up Hah!" Connor, Kira, and Ethan gaped as they watched Demi transform into a pink suit that was similar to Kira and Kaitlyn's suits but her helmet was like Connors.

"Woah, this feel's totally amazing!" Demi cheered, feeling the power surge through her.

"One more brat won't stop me from destroying you pests!" the new pink ranger turned to see the monster standing and glaring at her hard.

"Yeah, I don't think so," Demi smirked. "Krono saber!" a long thin white and pink saber was in her hand as she charged and attacked the monster with multiple slashes across the chest which sent it flying then exploding as it hit the ground.

"Woah, that was totally amazing!" Ethan cheered, as he and Kira raced toward Demi while Connor went to check on Kaitlyn.

"But how did you get a morpher?" Kira asked. "and what was that thing that appeared right before you showed up?"

"Thank Hailey," Demi smiled. "and that was my-" the new pink ranger tried to answer but was suddenly interrupted as a dark cloud appeared and the monster Demi had destroyed showed up. Bigger.

"Woah!" Demi gaped.

"Guys, We've got a problem," Connor and Tommy rushed toward the others, a still unconscious Kaitlyn protectively in the red ranger's arms. "Kaitlyn's still out cold."

"But we need her and the Plesio zord for the Megazord!" Kira pointed out.

"Demi, do you think you could pilot Kaitlyn's zord?" Ethan asked.

"Sure, I can give it a try," Demi shrugged, although feeling extremely nervous.

"Hailey, we need the zords!" Tommy spoke into his morpher. It took a few seconds for the three zords to show. Although reluctantly, Connor let Tommy take Kaitlyn so he could help form the Megazord.

"Alright, I'm seriously ready to take this freak down!" Connor growled, a sense of rage filled his body.

The three ranger's jumped into the zords and quickly formed the Thundersaurus Megazord. At first the monster had them on the ropes by trapping the Megazord in a glass cage, but then things quickly turned around as Kira called on her Petra rang to break the cage then the ranger's quickly used the Celpha zord to finish it off. The monster flew in the air then exploded.

* * *

><p>Kaitlyn glanced nervously around the slightly crowded café.<p>

"I don't think I can do this you guys," the silver ranger admitted nervously, sitting with Kira and Demi.

"Kaitlyn, if I can do the whole saving the world thing," Demi rolled her eyes with a smile. "You can go up and sing." Kaitlyn smiled sheepishly at her.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I didn't get to see your first morph," Demi just waved her off.

"It's okay," Demi told her. "you were unconscious remember?" Kaitlyn chuckled a little, still feeling embarrassed that she got herself knocked out and that Demi's first time with a zord was piloting one that wasn't hers.

When Kaitlyn woke up, she had strangely found herself in Hailey's guest room, thankfully Kira gave Sondra the excuse that Kaitlyn was spending the night over at her house so they could study for a test.

As Kira and Demi began talking, Kaitlyn found herself looking over at Connor who was sitting over at the couch with Ethan.

When she found herself at Hailey's, Kaitlyn also found Connor leaning against the edge of the bed fast asleep. Hailey had told her that he had spent the entire night watching over her.

"_Why did he do that?" _Kaitlyn questioned, then jumped as she felt someone tap her shoulder and quickly turned to see it was Kira.

"What?"

"It's time," Kira pointed at the stage.

"Oh," Kaitlyn said then gulped nervously. "Right."

"You'll be fine," Demi smiled, patted the silver ranger shoulder as she got up. Kaitlyn reluctantly walked toward the stage as Hailey walked up to the microphone.

"Thank you all for coming," Hailey spoke into the mic. "tonight we've got a special treat for you and here she is; Kaitlyn!" the café roared with applause and cheers as Hailey left the stage and Kaitlyn slowly walked up to the mic.

The young 17 year old gestured Kira's band to start the music before she began to sing.

_I've got a special power that I'm not afraid to use. _

_Every waking hour I'll discover something new. _

_So come on this is my adventure, this is my fantasy, it's all about living in the ocean being wild and free!_

_Cause I'm no ordinary girl, I'm from the deep blue underworld, land or sea I've got the power if I just believe!_

_Cause I'm no ordinary girl I'm from the deep blue underworld, land or sea, the world's my oyster, I'm the pearl. No ordinary girl._

The crowd was going wild, dancing, laughing, cheering for Kaitlyn, whom felt her anxious feelings melt away and moved more with the song.

_We've got to stick together, cause the best things come in three, I want it to last forever, all the magic and fun at sea, so come on this is our adventure, there's no telling where we'll go, but all I want is just to live amongst the H2O! _

_Cause I'm no ordinary girl, I'm from the deep blue underworld. Land or sea, I've got the power if I just believe. _

_Cause I'm no ordinary girl, I'm from the deep blue underworld. Land or Sea, the worlds my oyster I'm the pearl, no ordinary girl!_

_Come along it just get's better, so much to do and just so little time, it all depends on the whether, you want to leave the land above behind! _

_Cause I'm no ordinary girl, I'm from the deep blue underworld. Land or Sea I've got the power if I just believe!_

_Cause I'm no ordinary girl, I'm from the deep blue underworld. Land or Sea, the world's my oyster I'm the pearl, no ordinary girl. _

_Cause I'm no ordinary girl. I'm from the deep blue underworld. Land or Sea I've got the power if I just believe! _

_Cause I'm no ordinary girl, I'm from the deep blue underworld. Land or Sea, the world's my oyster I'm the pearl. No ordinary girl. _

The applause and cheers were almost deafening as a tired but smiling Kaitlyn got off the stage and was greeted by her friends who were pretty proud of her, and she was pretty proud of herself too.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oh my god I did it! XD <strong>_

_**So, what did you think guys? Did you like Demi's animal spirit, Dino Power, or Zord or the song Kaitlyn just sang? I was planning on having Kaitlyn sing No Ordinary Girl at the ending of Thunder Struck Part 2 but I decided not to, oh my gosh that was a spoiler alert wasn't it? Well the cat's out of the bag now yeah I plan on having Kaitlyn sing during prom, (hey Kira's not the only one with singing talent.) **_

_**Well my lovelies, I must be off. (Ch 8 and 9 aren't going to write themselves you know :p) **_

_**Remember to R&R. **_

_**Aquaprincess3 signing out ;)**_


	8. Birthday Surprises (Part 1)

_**Hey aqua here ;) Oh my god I did it again! Seriously is there something in air that charges inspiration? Anyway remember what I said in Ch 3 about there being a big surprise waiting for you? Well ladies and gentlemen your waiting's over cause here it is! Look I've planned on writing this Ch for month's, so please be gentle. **_

_**Well let's get on with the show ^_^.**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Birthday Surprises (Part 1)<p>

The bright early California sun was hanging high above the empty road that lead into Reefside, a black motorcycle stopped along side it. The rider pulled off his helmet, revealing to be a boy, 18 with dark brown hair and lightly tanned skin.

The boy quickly got out the water bottle he had packed and took a couple of swallows before putting it back into his backpack. He then glanced at the huge sign that read; _"Welcome to Reefside" _that was only a few feet away from him and grinned.

Quickly putting his helmet back on, the boy started up the bike's engine again and rode past the sign.

There was only one reason he was going to visit Reefside, and that certain reason was going to be very happy.

* * *

><p>Kaitlyn smiled as she and Demi did graceful underwater twirl's over the reef. This is what they both needed. Tommy had them training every weekend for the past couple of weeks, despite the fact that there had been no monster attacks since Demi joined.<p>

"_Guy's, I know it seems like Mesogog's given up but trust me, they don't, not until the final battle." _That's what he told them when they (except for Demi.) had started to complain. But luckily, today their teacher decided to give them the day off so he and Hailey could track down another Dino egg. The silver and pink ranger decided that a swim was the best way to relax them.

It was about 2 hours later that the two young mermaids decided that they had enough for the day and quickly speeded toward the secluded part of the beach, where Kaitlyn used her heating power to dry off their tails.

"God I seriously needed that swim!" Kaitlyn stated with a happy sigh, she and Demi walked across beach.

"I couldn't agree more," Demi smiled. "I just can't believe how fast you were out there." Kaitlyn couldn't help the smile appear on her face.

"Meh, I was alright," Kaitlyn shrugged. "you should see Emma and Rikki. They blew me and Cleo out of the water." she laughed, remembering the times that the four girls had raced.

"So, what's up with you and Connor lately?" the silver ranger's smile quickly fell as she tensed at Demi's question.

"It's complicated," Kaitlyn blushed. "look I'd better head for home, I've got a history test to study for, I'll see ya later Demi."

Kaitlyn quickly rushed away before the pink ranger could stop her.

* * *

><p>Kaitlyn laid on her bed, staring up at the ceiling rather sadly.<p>

What she was going through with Connor, complicated was an understatement.

Every since Kaitlyn had found out that Connor had watched over her while she was unconscious, things had been pretty tensed between the two rangers, with them avoiding each other as much as they possible could and choosing different sparring partners during training.

She wasn't quite sure why she was doing it, they were just good friends and teammates after all, there was no need to ignore him right? Unless….

"_Am…am I actually falling for Connor?!" _

No, that couldn't be possible, Connor flirted with tons of girls at school, not to mention the fact he was practically drooling when the famous Kylee Styles was in town. There was no chance he would be interested in her. Plus she just ended a 7 month relationship three month's ago.

"Ugh, why am I such a sucker for jocks!" Kaitlyn screamed frustratingly into a pillow.

"Kaitlyn, you've got a visitor," she heard Sondra call through her door.

"Coming," Kaitlyn called, quickly getting up.

"Great, just what I need right now," Kaitlyn grumbled irritably before leaving her room.

Kaitlyn was expecting either Demi or Kira, but when she walked downstairs into the living room, it was someone the young mermaid wasn't expecting at all. but extremely happy to see.

"Nick!" the girl squealed happily, before jumping onto and wrapping herself around a tall young 18 year old boy who shared the same hazel eyes and facial features as her.

"Hey Drew girl," her brother smiled, hugged her tightly. "solve any good mysteries lately?"

"Would you stop calling me that!" Kaitlyn playfully smacked her brother's arm when he let her go.

"Then stop reading so many mysteries and I will," Nick laughed.

"You know that's never going to happen," Kaitlyn pointed out with a smile. "So, what are you doing here, I thought you were living with Luke and Brad?" her brother's smile fell into a slight frown.

"What? You've forgotten already?" he asked, his arms folded.

"Already forgotten what?" Kaitlyn tilted her head in confusion. Then it suddenly hit her as she face palmed her forehead.

"Oh my god! tomorrow!" Kaitlyn exclaimed, both Sondra and Nick looked at the silver ranger with raised eyebrow's.

Tomorrow was Kaitlyn's 18th birthday.

"How could you have forgotten about your birthday?" Sondra asked, slight concern was in her voice.

"What, I've been super busy with school," Kaitlyn blushed hard, rubbing the back of her neck nervously.

"_And saving the world." _

"Hey, I was thinking of going and grabbing a bite," Nick said. "wanna come along?"

"Sure," Kaitlyn smiled. "In fact I know the perfect place we can go, just let me go grab my bag." she quickly rushed upstairs into her room and grabbed her bag and phone then rushed back downstairs.

"Alright, let's go," she smiled at her brother. "bye Sondra." she gave her cousin a quick peck on the cheek. "I promise to be back before curfew." And with that the two Russell siblings left.

* * *

><p>Demi sat at the bar at Hailey's with Kira, planning a surprise birthday party for Kaitlyn.<p>

"She just rushed away?" Kira raised an eyebrow after Demi was done explaining what happened at the beach with Kaitlyn.

"Yeah," Demi nodded, after taking a sip of her juice. "all I asked was what was up with her and Connor lately and she just clamed up and said she had to go and study for a history test and walked away." Kira shook her head with a sigh.

"Something's up with those two," Kira said. "Ethan told me that he tried to get Connor to talk yesterday but Connor just snapped at him and stormed off."

"Do you think they actually like each other," Demi suggested with a girly giggle.

"Yeah, since the day those two met," Kira smiled, then shook her head. "but I can't believe they're acting like total idiots about it instead of just admitting it."

"Yeah," Demi nodded, then quickly changed the subject. "so, how much do you think she's going to _love_ us for throwing this party for her?"

"Oh, she's going to love us and then kill us," Kira said, remembering Kaitlyn saying how much she wasn't big on birthdays. "but it'll be worth it." the yellow ranger smiled.

Suddenly everyone in the café could hear and see a motorcycle pull up in front of the café window.

"I wonder who those two could be," Demi questioned, spotting the two passenger's get off. But once they saw who one of the passenger's was, the two ranger girls gasped.

"Oh crap!" Demi exclaimed, then quickly gestured for Trent's attention. "quick hide this!" the pink ranger told him quickly, handing him a journal.

Trent nodded and quickly hid the journal that contained the party plans underneath the counter right as Kaitlyn walked in, along with a young boy that was slightly taller than her and had light tanned skin and short dark brown hair. But something was very familiar about him.

"Uh Kira, do you know who that guy is?" Demi whispered, as they watched the silver ranger and the mysterious boy laugh.

"Not a clue," Kira shrugged.

"Good thing Connor's at soccer practice," Demi added in and Kira nodded, knowing that if the red ranger saw Kaitlyn right now the situation the two were dealing with would've gotten worse.

"Quick, they're coming over here," Kira quickly turned away and Demi did the same.

"Hey guys," the two girls quickly turned to the silver ranger who's waist was wrapped around the mysterious boy's arm and vise versa. Oh Connor would've lost it. "This is my brother Nick." Demi and Kira looked at each other with one question in mind.

"_Brother?!" _

"And Nick, these are my friends Kira and Demi," Kaitlyn smiled, gesturing to the two girls.

"Hey," Nick smiled, gesturing the two ranger girls to take shake his hand. The girls slowly did.

"Wait," Kira said, looking at the honey blonde mermaid. "this is _the_ older brother?" Kaitlyn nodded with a bright smile.

"Don't believe whatever my kid sister told you about me," Nick smiled, then turned to his sister with a mischievous grin while Kira and Demi laughed.

"Kid!" Kaitlyn glared at her brother. "We're only 11 month's apart!"

"That doesn't stop you from acting like one," her brother pointed out, which resulted in Kaitlyn sticking out her tongue at him.

"See what I've had to put up with for the last 18 and half years," Nick chuckled, looking at the girls.

"Oh, we have," Kira laughed, Kaitlyn shot her a hard glare.

"Hey, I thought you were hungry?" Kaitlyn glared at her older brother.

"Yeah,"

"Then talk to Hailey," the silver ranger told him, pointing at Hailey who was behind the counter. Nick nodded and walked over to the red headed woman.

"Your brother's awesome," Kira smiled.

"Yeah," Kaitlyn nodded, but then sighed. "but he likes to keep reminding me that I'm the youngest sibling."

"Hey," Demi smiled. "speaking as an older sibling, we don't always do it because we like it."

"That's right, you've got a younger brother," Kira pointed out.

"Yeah," Demi nodded then out a sigh. "Lately, Casey's been trying to prove that he's not a kid anymore and my parents and I keep trying to tell him that it's okay to be one."

Suddenly the girls froze as all three of their bracelet's went off.

"Yeah, Doc?" Demi quietly spoke into her morpher.

"_There's a monster attacking the docks." _

"Guy's, I can't just leave," Kaitlyn gestured the girls toward her brother. "Nick will know something's up."

"It's alright," Demi said. "me and Kira will go." the yellow ranger nodded, before the two got up from their seats and rushed out of the café.

"Hey where are those two off to in such a rush?" Nick asked, walking toward his sister.

"They had something to take care of at school," Kaitlyn lied, her brother seemed to buy the excuse as they sat down at a table.

When they're food had arrived, Kaitlyn couldn't help but steal quick glances at the doorway, hoping her friend's were alright without her.

* * *

><p>When the two arrived at the dock's, Demi and Kira found Ethan and Connor fighting the monster and Tommy battling Zeltrax. Again.<p>

"Hey, where's Kaitlyn?" Connor called over, after dodging a hit.

"She's a little busy," Demi answered, not sure that they should tell him that her older brother is in town.

"Well hurry up and morph!" the blue ranger called. "this guy isn't exactly a walk in the park!" the girls nodded.

"Ready Demi?" Kira asked.

"Ready," Demi nodded.

They quickly summoned their morpher's and lifted them up.

"Dino Thunder Power Up! Hah!"

"Ptera!"

"Krono!"

The girls summoned their weapons and charged at Octoricon, only to be greeted by a large energy blast, which sent the four rangers on the ground.

"Man, you were right Ethan," Demi groaned, gripping her shoulder tightly as it raged with pain. Ethan just grinned weakly through his helmet.

"Come on guys, we need to take this freak down!" Connor told them, as they sorely got up.

The ranger's charged at the monster again, unaware that it had a secret plan waiting for one of them.

* * *

><p>"you still working at getting into MBU? Nick asked, as he and Kaitlyn walked through the city.<p>

"Have you ever known me to give up on anything," she smiled, her brother nodded, then smiled mischievously.

"Well, there was that time when you were six-"

"Hey, mom forced me into that tutu!" Kaitlyn protested, while Nick laughed. "you know what she's like when she's on a hell bent mission!" Nick couldn't help but nod in agreement.

"Nick," Kaitlyn said, her voice suddenly became soft. "can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can," her brother nodded. "I'm your brother. " Kaitlyn gulped nervously. This was a question that wasn't going to be easy to ask.

"Do you ever wonder about them?" the silver ranger finally asked.

"Wonder about who?"

"Our birth parents." Kaitlyn watched her brother tense at her words, and was braced for an argument. Again. Because it's what always happened when she brought up their birth parents. But she understood her brother's reaction, because it was natural.

Nick was barely 12 month's old while she was only a month old when they were found abandoned then taken in and raised by the two people they gladly and gratefully called their parents. But as much as she understood her brother's anger toward them, Kaitlyn couldn't help but ask questions that revolved around their birth parents. Why did she have blonde hair or hazel eyes? Why was she found wrapped in a silvery blue baby blanket while Nick was wrapped in a red one? More importantly, why did they abandon them?

"Yeah,"

Kaitlyn quickly snapped out of her thought's and saw her brother looking down at the ground.

"What?" Kaitlyn asked, her brother sighed.

"Yeah, I wonder about them," his voice was soft but hard. At first Kaitlyn was shocked at her brother, but then smiled kindly at him before leaning against his shoulder.

They just stood there completely silent, as if the silence was what they needed until Kaitlyn's bracelet went off.

"What was that?" Nick asked. Kaitlyn glanced at her arm her bracelet was on nervously.

"Um, that was my alarm," Kaitlyn lied, (sort of.)

"Your alarm?" her brother raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah," Kaitlyn nodded nervously. "it's for reminding me when I've got to go work on big school projects."

"Really?" Nick eyed his sister suspiciously.

"Oh yeah," again Kaitlyn nodded nervously. "in fact, I've got one that I should be working on like right now it's due like next week."

"But-"

"I'll see ya later back at Sondra's okay," Kaitlyn said quickly, giving her brother a quick peck on the cheek before rushing away and leaving a very confused brother behind.

* * *

><p>When she got there, Kaitlyn was morphed, her weapon was ready and saw the other's crash painfully to the ground.<p>

"Hey Octopus head!" she growled, before shooting an arrow at the monster which sent him flying to the ground. "Leave my friends alone!"

"It's about time you showed up!" Ethan moaned as the four got up and reached her.

"Sorry, I was with my brother," she told them, unaware of Connor's body slightly tensing up at her words.

"Ah, just the ranger I've been waiting for," the ranger's quickly turned to see Octoricon smirking at them, or more accurately at Kaitlyn, which confused her, but she quickly shook it away and jumped into the air, ready to fire another arrow but was caught completely off guard as one of the 'Octoricon's black tentacles shot out and grabbed her, holding her helplessly in the air, Kaitlyn let out a pained scream as the monster's tentacle tightened around her, squeezing the air out of her lungs.

"_Dam it! Not again!" _

"Kaitlyn!" Demi cried out.

"Let her go now!" Connor growled, ready to take down the monster with his bare hands.

"Gladly," Octoricon laughed evilly.

When the monster threw her, everyone expected him to throw to the ground, but instead he threw Kaitlyn over the dock and into the water!

"See ya later ranger wimps!" Octoricon laughed evilly before jumping into an invisiportal, knowing it's job was completed.

"No!" Connor yelled, he, Kira, and Ethan quickly demorphed and rushed over to the edge of the dock and were staring at the spot Kaitlyn fell in.

"Oh no!" Demi thought, finally realizing what the monster just did.

"Guys, wait!" Demi exclaimed, rushing to the other's "there's something you should know-"

But it was too late, Kaitlyn quickly surfaced and she wasn't in her ranger suit, or her regular clothes…

When she saw her three friends shocked faces, Kaitlyn's eyes started to bream with hysterical tears.

"I'm so sorry," she choked out before diving under and quickly speed swimming away, leaving three very stunned ranger's and one who knew she had a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oh No! The other's finally know that Kaitlyn's a mermaid! How will they deal with it? Or the fact that Demi's one too? Find out in the next Ch ;) <strong>_

**_and how did you guys like my little surprise? Well my lovelies i must be off. _**

_**Aquaprincess3 signing out ;) **_


	9. Birthday Surprises (Part 2)

Chapter 9: Birthday Surprises (Part 2)

To say that the tension in the lab was slightly heated, it was a freaking understatement!

"Connor, will you calm down!" Demi told Connor sternly, watching him pace angrily back and forth. "and let me explain!"

Demi had somehow gotten everyone back to the Dino lab with the promise of explaining what they just saw after Kaitlyn was thrown into the water by Octoricon. But due to Connor's sudden hostile temper she hadn't gotten a chance.

"How do you expect me to calm down!" the red ranger started to step forward toward the pink ranger but stopped when Ethan stepped in and stood protectively in front of her.

"Connor, we're all pretty shocked by this," Tommy said, stepping in between the two male rangers who looked like they were ready to start a brawl. "But let's just let Demi explain first." the pink ranger shot her teacher a gratefully smile as Connor glared hard but quickly turned away and sat down in the nearest chair.

"Alright," Demi took in a deep breath, trying to remember all the stuff Kaitlyn had told her of how she and her friends transformed. "There are these special caves that underneath a full moon allow anyone to change into a mermaid or merman." everyone's eyes widened and their jaws almost dropped down to the floor.

"But the problem is, is that the person instantly changes with just one drop of water that get's on them," Demi sighed.

"Wait, just one question," Kira said, finally speaking. "how do you know all this?" Demi gulped nervously despite knowing that she'd be asked this question.

"Because, I'm a mermaid too," Demi told them.

"Well, that explains why you bursted out of the room on your first day," Tommy looked at her. "and how you found your Dino gem."

"I'm so sorry you guys," Demi smiled weakly. "I wish I could've told you sooner but you have to understand from mine and Kaitlyn's position."

"It's alright," Ethan smiled, which caused Demi to blush hard. "we understand, mermaids aren't exactly a known species."

"Although, it would've been a real nice heads up," Kira teased, Demi smiled weakly, then noticed Connor glaring at the wall.

"Connor, it wasn't-" Demi tried to say.

"Save it!" he spat, the other's looked at him, expecting him to start another fight but instead he just stormed off.

"I'll go talk to him," Tommy sighed, starting to head toward the wall entrance but was stopped by Demi.

"No, I'll go talk to him, you guys focus on tracking Kaitlyn and that Dino egg," the pink ranger told him, Ethan looked like he wanted to protest. "Ethan, I'll be fine," she smiled kindly at him. Before going out the wall entrance.

* * *

><p>Demi found Connor just a few feet from the cave entrance.<p>

"Connor, wait up!" she called, but he ignored her and continued on, which pissed off the Pai Zhau student greatly. Using the speed of her animal spirit, Demi was now standing in front of the red ranger who glared hard at her.

"Move it Demi!" he spat, but she wasn't budging, not caring the fact that Connor was taller and slightly stronger than her.

"No!" she told him firmly. "Not until you stop being a dam jackass and listen to me!" he just shot her a hardened glare.

"Look, as much as I understand on how pissed you are about this," Demi said, glaring right back "_you_ need to _understand_ that it wasn't just my choice to tell you guys, but what I can tell you is that we _diffidently_ did not want you guys to find out like this!"

"Demi-"

"I'm not done yet," she interrupted him. "look, there's another big reason why she didn't tell you and the others but again this reason's not mine to tell."

"Demi, we're supposed to be a team," instead of anger, Connor's voice was soft, like he was more hurt than angry. "and team's are supposed to be filled with people who trust each other."

"Connor," Demi shook her head with a sigh. "don't you see that this is what Mesogog planned!"

"Mesogog?"

"Yes," Demi nodded. "he must have somehow discovered about Kaitlyn and decided that using it would keep all of us from stopping him!" Connor looked away for a second before letting out a sigh.

"Yeah, you're right I should've seen it," he nodded. "I'm sorry I snapped at you."

"It's okay," Demi smiled. "and Connor when we do find Kaitlyn, you're going to talk to her."

"Why?" Connor went slightly red.

"Connor, do you honestly think the other's and I are idiots!" Demi glared, the red ranger looked confused. "we know that you like her." Connor face quickly went as red as his suit.

"No, I don't!" he snapped, but the look Demi was giving him made him sigh. "Okay maybe I do," he then kicked the ground out of frustration. "But what the hell am I supposed to do about it?! it's not like she actually likes me back!" Demi gaped at the red ranger, totally baffled.

She had heard about Connor's famous reputation as being the guy who flirted with and dated girls like it was a sport. But maybe the students of Reefside high really didn't know the famous soccer jock like they thought they did.

"Connor, don't sell yourself so short," the red ranger quickly looked and saw the pink ranger looking at him kindly. "besides, you'll never know unless you talk to her." Connor ran a hand through his hair as he sighed.

"You're right," he sighed, Demi couldn't hide the mischievous smile that suddenly appeared on her face.

"But Connor, I should warn you," she giggled. "from the stories Kaitlyn's told me about her brother, you're going to have a really tough time winning him over." Connor went red again as he glared while she giggled.

"You're a brat, you know that Demi," he told her with a glare.

"Eh, so I've been told," she shrugged with a smile, Connor couldn't help but give a slight smile. Suddenly the two heard their bracelet's go off.

"Yeah Doc?" Demi spoke.

"_We've found Kaitlyn but Octoricon's back and attacking the city." _

"I'll go get Kaitlyn while you and the other's hold him off until we get there," Demi told Connor, who nodded.

After telling the other's the plan and getting Kaitlyn's location, Demi and Connor headed back into the cave.

* * *

><p>Kaitlyn let out a teary sigh as she sat with her head buried in her knee's. This wasn't happening. This just wasn't happening.<p>

After seeing Connor, Kira, and Ethan's faces when they saw her tail, Kaitlyn thought of blindly swimming all the way back to Australia, but decided against it, since that would only cause more problems than solving the one she had. Instead she just swam to a small little inlet cave where she quickly dried of her tail, then collapsed into a hysterical crying fit that lasted a good long hour.

Now she was both physically and emotional exhausted and not sure of what to do. But what was she going to do? The other's now knew that she was a mermaid and if Demi gave them an explanation of what they just saw, her too. Although she knew that they weren't the type of people who would turn her into a tourist attraction, but she did know that they were pretty hurt by it, and they had a good reason. She had lied to them. She had kept a huge secret from her team and now how could they trust her ever again? How could Connor trust her?

Kaitlyn felt her eyes blur with tears again as she lifted up her head and looked at the ocean.

When Dean had accidentally stumbled upon the moon pool and found Kaitlyn in it. Let's just say it wasn't pretty….

"_Dean, I can explain!" Kaitlyn pleaded, she felt her pulse raced and her heart breaking a little. _

"_Save it!" her boyfriend growled, glaring at her tail. "I don't want hear it or see you ever again!" _

"_Dean! Please don't do this!" she pleaded again but was ignored as Dean stormed out through the cave entrance, leaving a hysterical crying and broken hearted Kaitlyn behind._

After that day, Dean had disappeared for a couple of month's before coming back to the Gold Coast saying that he left because he needed to process what he had seen but it took a little while for them to get back together. But that day still haunted Kaitlyn sometimes, the look of shock and horror she saw on his face when he saw her tail. The same look she saw on Connor's.

Kaitlyn buried her face in knee's again and let out a whimper.

"Mew," the silver ranger quickly looked up and turned to see a small silver and white striped kitten that couldn't have been more than 3 month's old staring at her, it's eyes were a beautiful Caribbean blue.

"Mew," it called again, Kaitlyn quickly sniffed and wiped her eyes and looked at the kitten.

"Hey there little one," she smiled, crossing her legs. 'what are you doing out here," picking up the small furry animal who didn't mind at all as she put her into her lap. "you should know that it's not safe for little felines like you to be near the ocean." the young mermaid couldn't help but smile as the kitten purred as she rubbed it's belly.

"Well, since this is a deserted cave, I'm going to take a wild guess and say that you're a stray." the kitten chirped as if saying yes.

"Well, truth be told; my brother and I know what it's like to be abandoned," Kaitlyn sighed. "but promise not to tell anyone that okay." the kitten mewed as if agreeing with the promise. Kaitlyn laughed.

"Kaitlyn!" the silver ranger quickly got up with the kitten in her arms to see Demi rush toward.

"There you are!" the pink ranger panted. "I've been looking everywhere for- wait is that a kitten?" Demi spotting the small silver and white striped ball of fur in Kaitlyn's arms.

"Yeah, she just appeared a couple of minutes ago," Kaitlyn nodded. "Since there's no houses around here I plan on taking her home with me."

"That's really cool," Demi smiled, then realized why she was here in the first place. "Look there's a monster attacking the city we need to go now!" Kaitlyn looked down at the ground.

"No,"

"What?" Demi looked at the silver ranger.

"I'm not going," she told her softly, fighting the tears.

"What? Kaitlyn we need you!" Demi exclaimed.

"No, ranger's aren't supposed to keep secrets from each other," Demi face palmed her forehead with a groan. She just had this conversation with Connor.

"Kaitlyn, I'm going to tell you what I told Connor," Demi said, irritation clear in the leopard student's voice.

"Wait, you think Mesogog planned this!" Kaitlyn raised an eyebrow once Demi was done explaining her theory.

"Take a look at the facts; Octoricon said you were the ranger he was waiting for and then when he threw you, you ended up in the water instead of on the ground." the tips of Kaitlyn's knuckles were white as she curled fists angrily. Demi was right.

"Dammit! That mutant freak played me like a freaking violin!" she stated with a growl.

"So are you coming with me to help the others?" Demi asked, hoping that she would.

"Oh you can bet the hell I am," Kaitlyn told her, her eyes blazing with anger. "No one plays me and get's away with it!" Demi couldn't help but smile. Kaitlyn was back.

"But wait," Kaitlyn said. "what are we going to do about Luna?"

"Luna?" Demi tilted her head in confusion, then saw Kaitlyn gesturing toward the kitten that was happily fast asleep in her arms.

"We can drop her off at my house," Demi smiled. "my mom's a vet."

"She is?" Kaitlyn gaped.

"Yeah," the pink ranger nodded. "she's the best, come on we've better go." Kaitlyn nodded and the two girls headed toward Demi's car.

* * *

><p>Octoricon laughed evilly as the four rangers crashed to the ground after taking another hard hit from him.<p>

"Ready to surrender?" Octoricon laughed, stepping closer toward the injured rangers.

"Call to the beast inside! Bring out the leopard!" Demi's animal spirit charged and attacked Octoricon which sent the octopus monster away from the others, Demi and Kaitlyn stood in front of them.

"Kaitlyn, you're alright!" Kira cheered, rushed up and hugged her.

"Yeah, I'm alright," the silver ranger smiled, then looked at the other three. "look guys about what happened-"

"Don't worry about it," Tommy smiled. "We understand why you couldn't tell us." the other's nodded too. Kaitlyn couldn't hide the smile of relief that appeared on her face.

"Ah, so the silver ranger finally comes out of hiding," the six rangers quickly turned to see Octoricon smirking at them.

"I'm done hiding!" Kaitlyn growled. "I'm going to teach you and that jackass Mesogog that no one messes with us!" she quickly turned to Demi. "you ready to turn this freak into calamari?"

"Oh yeah." Demi nodded.

The two quickly changed their bracelets into their morphers.

"Dino Thunder Power Up Hah!"

"Plesio!"

"Krono!"

"Triptoids!" Octoricon called, a small horde of the black and white foot soliders appeared, the 4 rangers took on the triptoids while Kaitlyn and Demi took on Octoricon.

"There's no way I'm being beaten by girls!" the octopus monster snarled, reeling a hit from Demi's Krono saber.

"Oh it's happening ink breath!" Kaitlyn stated, before shooting a powerful arrow at him which cause Octoricon to fall to the ground and explode.

"And that's why you don't mess with mermaids!" Kaitlyn laughed, raising a hand at Demi who gladly took it as they laughed and cheered. But the ranger's found their victory short lived when Octoricon came back bigger.

Tommy quickly summoned the Zords, and the ranger's quickly got into them and formed the Megazord. But Octoricon proved to be a little too powerful for them, as the Megazord dissembled and the four rangers crashed to the ground.

"Dammit!" Kaitlyn growled, clutching her chest. "and I thought he was a pain in the ass the first time!"

"We need that Dino Zord egg," Tommy muttered, then quickly turned to see a Hailey pull up.

"Guys, I found it," the tech genius called. "catch!" Hailey quickly threw the egg and Demi caught it.

"I've got it Hailey thanks," the pink ranger smiled, then noticed her morpher change. "Hey it's my Zord!" the girl cheered then gasped as the egg hatched and a small pink Kronosaurus appeared then grew bigger.

"Quick, use your morpher to tame it Demi," Tommy told her, she nodded and turned to the Krono Zord.

"It's alright sweetie," Demi spoke soothingly into her morpher. "nobody's going to hurt you."

Demi's words seemed to work as the large pink aquatic zord calmed down.

"She says she want's to link up with the Plesio and Celpha Zord," Demi told the others.

"Wait, the Krono Zord want's to link up with mine?" Kaitlyn repeated, feeling confused. "Why?"

"She says it will give us more power," the pink ranger shrugged, then turned to the black ranger. "should we do it Dr. O?"

"Yeah, go for it," the veteran ranger nodded, Kaitlyn and Demi looked at each other then nodded before jumping into their respective Zord.

"Here goes nothing," the silver ranger muttered.

"Combine powers!" the two girls shouted.

When their Zord's merged together, everyone wasn't expecting to turn into a new Megazord.

"Woah!" Demi gasped, looking around the cockpit.

"This is totally sweet!" Kaitlyn cheered.

"That hunk of metal doesn't scare me one bit!" Octoricon yelled.

"Oh yeah, you should be ink breathe!" Kaitlyn called, then quickly turned to Demi. "You ready to end this?"

"You bet," The Pai Zhua student nodded.

After activating it, the Megazord charged toward Octoricon. At first the battle seemed to be like the battle with the Thundersaurus Megazord as the monster wrapped one of it's tentacles around the new Megazord tightly then lifted it up into the air.

"Not this time squid brain!" Kaitlyn yelled, ignoring the war of pain her body was enduring. "Tail Sword!"

Using the tail of her Zord, the Megazord quickly cut off the tentacle that held them, which resulted in the Megazord to land safely on the ground and Octoricon to fall to the ground screeching in pain.

"My tentacle!" the octopus monster whimpered, the four rangers cheered.

"Time to finish this!" Kaitlyn called, Demi nodded.

"Celpha power punch!" the rangers yelled and with one powerful punch, Octoricon was destroyed and the six rangers cheered.

* * *

><p>Kaitlyn groaned as she slowly and carefully got out of Demi's car, still feeling sore from yesterdays battle.<p>

"Demi, why did you have to drag me here to Hailey's," she whined.

"Cause Dr. O want's to talk to us about the new Megazord," she told her simply, getting out and locking her car.

"Then why the hell am I in this," Kaitlyn demanded, pointing at her outfit, which was a silver and white laced blouse, a jean denim skirt, with silver sandal wedges. "if it's just a ranger meeting?"

"Because I plan on taking you to dinner as soon as we're done," Demi told her, walking toward the café. Kaitlyn sighed.

Although she appreciated what Demi was doing since Sondra was suddenly called into work and Nick said he had a bunch of errands to run before he had to head back to Panorama City, Kaitlyn really just wanted to order a pizza, curl up in bed and watch a Lizzie Mcguire marathon with Luna, who was welcomed lovingly into the family by Sondra after getting the perfect bill of health from Demi's mom.

Kaitlyn saw that the lights were on as she and Demi headed in, but when they walked into the café….

"Surprise!" Kaitlyn jumped and almost fell into a tense fighting stance but quickly stopped herself and let out a gasp; everyone including Sondra and Nick were standing and smiling at her underneath a white banter that read "Happy 18th Birthday" in large blue bubbly letters.

"Surprise," Demi smiled, stepping in front of her. "you can threaten to kill me and Kira later, but there's a few people that you should see first." Demi quickly directed the silver ranger's attention to three certain people who had came out of the crowd. Kaitlyn gasped before rushing over to them with a happy squeal.

"Guys! What are you doing here?" Kaitlyn asked, hugging her three best friends tightly.

"I had my dad pull a few strings," Emma smiled brightly. "we're here until tomorrow afternoon."

"Did you honestly think we'd actually miss out on your 18th birthday." Cleo teased.

"Your brother was the one who picked us up at the airport," Rikki smiled, gestured toward Nick, who was smiling but slightly red. Kaitlyn smiled warmly before walking up and hugging her brother tightly.

"Thank you," she whispered into his ear before he let her go.

"You're welcome," Nick smiled. "I just wish mom, dad, and Jess could be here too." Kaitlyn nodded.

Although she understood, their parents were working over-seas and Jessica was in the middle of mid-terms at Briarwood University she still missed them.

"So, are we forgiven?" Kaitlyn quickly turned to see Demi and Kira standing beside each other.

"How can I be mad at you two for this?" Kaitlyn smiled, before rushing over and pulling the two girls into a hug.

"Thank you," she whispered, before letting them go.

The party quickly started as music began to play, everyone was enjoying themselves, laughing and dancing, Kaitlyn introduced her brother and the girls to everyone, although she felt extremely embarrassed when both Nick and Rikki causally threatened Connor, Ethan, and Trent to hunt them down if anything happened to her.

Kaitlyn was talking with Emma and Demi, when she felt someone tap her shoulder, she blushed as she saw it was Connor.

"Hey," Kaitlyn smiled calmly, fighting hard not to walk away.

"Hey," Connor said nervously. "can I talk to you outside?"

"Sure," she nodded, then looked at the two girls. "Do you guys mind?" the two mermaids shook their heads.

"Sure go ahead," Demi smiled, shooting Connor a quick proud smile, Kaitlyn smiled and nodded, before walking away with Connor.

"I'll go distract Nick," Demi whispered to Emma.

"I'll go distract Rikki," Emma nodded, the two giggled before heading toward their targets.

* * *

><p>As they walked outside, both Kaitlyn and Connor were completely silent for a few minutes until he broke the silence.<p>

"Look, about the last couple of weeks, I know I've been acting like a total jerk," he blushed, rubbing the back of his neck nervously, not sure of how to tell her. "but I swear I didn't mean to, it's just I-"

As if instantly picking up on what he was trying to tell her, Kaitlyn felt her cheeks heat up as she shook her head with a sigh.

"You idiot," she muttered under her breath, before leaning in and pressing her lips onto his, which took the red ranger by surprise, but that lasted for only for a second as he pulled Kaitlyn closer to him, as the kiss continued, Kaitlyn discovered she could taste the scent of freshly cut grass, while he could taste the scent of the ocean. It was about a good three minutes later that the two pulled apart, breathing heavily, their foreheads pressed against each others as they smiled.

"I think we'd better head back inside," Kaitlyn suggested, fighting the urge to kiss him again. "before Nick starts to think he need's to hold up on his threat." Connor just nodded.

The silver ranger smiled warmly as she laced her fingers with Connor's, who smiled back before they went back to the party.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oh my god finally! XDD <strong>_

_**Look I know, Ch 9 is a little too early to get anyone together, but I've got my special reasons for having those two become a couple now, but you're going to have to wait for it ;p **_

_**Well my lovelies, it's off to write Beneath The Surface (my favorite episode!)**_

_**Remember to R&R, Aquaprincess3 signing out ;) **_


	10. Beneath The Surface

_**Hey Aqua here ;) oh my god finally! This Ch has been sitting in my laptop, written and ready for the last week! But i haven't had internet for the last couple of weeks, so you can understand my impatience and the reason why i haven't posted anything for awhile. **_

_**So before i go onto a full on ramble, let's get on with the show. ^_^**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: Beneath The Surface<p>

"Come on!" Kaitlyn's grip on her pencil tightened, as she, Connor, and Kira were trying to work on their English assignment that was due the next day but were having a tough time concentrating on them due to Ethan playing a computer game right next to their table. Really loud.

"Oh no you didn't," Kaitlyn, Connor, and Kira glanced at each other with irritable looks before trying another attempt at ignoring Ethan and focusing on their homework. "Eat laser you intergalactic freak!"

"Dude, do you mind?" Connor asked, finally having had enough of loud computer noises and Ethan's excited yells.

"Made it to Level 12!" the blue ranger yelled excitedly, oblivious to the fact that his friends were annoyed with him at the moment, which resulted in Connor quickly leaning over and turning off his computer.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" he demanded, glaring at the red ranger.

"I can't concentrate with you blowing things up in my ear!" Connor shot back.

"But it took me three hours to get to that level!" Ethan complained, turning back and staring at his blank screen as if his life was suddenly over.

"Sorry Ethan, but Connor's right," Kaitlyn told him. "we've got a paper due tomorrow and we need to focus." she then tilted her head at him. "by the way why aren't you working on yours?"

"Finished it last week," Ethan told her. "Trent, Demi, and I jammed on them while you were busy making out with-" both Kaitlyn and Connor blushed hard.

"James, if you finish that sentence, i swear you won't live past 18!" Kaitlyn warned, shooting him harden glare that made the blue ranger gulp nervously.

"I wasn't going to," Ethan quickly turned back to his computer, while Kira chuckled.

"Hey, where's Trent and Demi anyway," Kira asked. "I thought he was working today and Demi was meeting us here?"

"Hailey gave him the day off," Connor told her with a shrug. "I think he's spending some quality time with his dad."

"And Demi said she had some family stuff," Kaitlyn told her, before going back to her paper.

* * *

><p>Demi cried out as she hit the ground, for what felt like the fourth time in the last two hours.<p>

"Come on Demi, you can do better than this!" she heard her mother scold her.

"Sorry," Demi muttered, sorely got up and fell back into her fighting stance, but her mother quickly stopped and looked at her with a questionable look.

"What's wrong?" Vanessa asked, watching her daughter quickly fall out of her fighting stance.

"Nothing," Demi told her quickly, walking over and taking a long sip from her water bottle, letting the cold water cool her off.

"Demi, I know when something's up," Vanessa walked over to her. "so come on, out with it." Demi sighed, there really was no point in lying, Vanessa would sense it right away, not because of her cougar spirit but because she was her mother.

"I got my letter from California State today," the pink ranger told her softly, her mother just looked at her. "I didn't get in." Vanessa sighed before pulling her daughter into a hug.

"Oh baby I'm so sorry," the cougar master hugged her. "I know much you wanted to go."

"It's fine," Demi quickly pulled away and walked over back to the mat. "can we please just go back to training?"

The cougar master nodded before walking over back to the mat, where the two women fell into their fighting stances. The two quickly began to circle around each other like an elegant dance until Demi rushed at her mother and tried to low sweep kick her, but Vanessa dodged it with ease and quickly sent a punch that connected with her daughter's shoulder which caused her to stumble back, but before she had time to recover; an orange aura surrounded Vanessa as she began to summon her animal spirit.

"Spirit of the cougar!" an orange cougar shot out and charge at Demi with a low hissing roar.

"Call to the beast inside! Bring out the leopard!" Demi quickly summoned her animal spirit, the two feline spirits circled around each other just like their spirit bearers did, and just like Demi; the pink snow leopard tried to attack Vanessa's spirit but the orange cougar dodged it and quickly jumped and slashed Demi's spirit which caused it to disappear.

"Dam it!" Demi muttered under her breath, before shooting her mother a glare.

"Don't you give me that look Demetria Lorelei Rhodes," sometimes it was a seriously scary thing of how easily Vanessa could go from Pai Zhua master to mother mode. "You knew how hard training with me was going to be." her mother folded her arms and looked at her sternly.

"I know," Demi sighed. "I'm sorry mom." Vanessa shook her head.

"Demi," Vanessa sighed. "when you discovered your animal spirit, your father and I gave you a choice to either have a normal life or follow Pai Zhua, but against our better judgement and to our amazement, you chose both." Demi smiled weakly, remembering the event.

"Yeah, because I believed that I could focus on both," she spoke softly. "maybe it was a mista-" Vanessa quickly put a hand up in front of her daughter's face, stopping her from finishing her sentence.

"I don't ever want to hear you say that it was a mistake, for anything!" Vanessa's expression and tone was harsh, Demi flinched, but the cougar master's expression quickly softened as she smiled warmly at her oldest and putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. "as your master i can't tell you what you should or shouldn't do, but as your mother, I can tell you this; you are a strong, beautiful and talented young woman and just because you get one rejection letter doesn't mean it's the end of your future." Demi had to fight the tears that were starting to well up in her eyes as Vanessa pulled her into another loving hug.

"Thanks mom," Demi whispered softly, hugging the cougar master tightly. It was a minute later, the two found their warm moment interrupted by Casey.

"Sorry mom," the 14 year old apologized, handing his mother the phone. "but the person on the phone says she really needs to talk to you."

"It's alright Casey," Vanessa smiled, taking the phone from her son. "Hello," Vanessa spoke into the phone. "Why yes this is Doctor Rhodes."

"So, what are you guys doing down here anyway?" Casey asked, looking at his sister as their mom talked with a client.

"Girl stuff," Demi told him quickly, Casey raised an eyebrow at her, suspecting that his older sister was hiding something, but before he could say anything, the two Rhodes sibling's heard their mother end her call.

"Something wrong mom?" the pink ranger asked, noticing the look on Vanessa's face.

"Just a pet owner who hasn't learned that you should keep a female cat who's in heat inside and away from male strays." Vanessa shook her head with a sigh. "tell your dad to order something for dinner." she told them before rushing upstairs.

"Crap, I've got a history test to cram for," Demi remembered, before rushing upstairs to her room.

* * *

><p>Kaitlyn walked into Dr. Oliver's classroom and took her seat between Demi and Kira, who weren't looking too happy.<p>

"What's with you two?" Kaitlyn raised an eyebrow at the two ranger girls.

"I want to be a fashion designer," Demi grumbled. "Not Indiana Jones."

"Same here," Kira agreed, then noticed Kaitlyn's expression. "hey how come you're not bothered by this?" the yellow ranger asked. Kaitlyn just shrugged.

"I don't see the point," she told them. "it's just a field trip and plus we don't have to do a pop quiz or a test today." the pink and yellow ranger looked at each other. They hadn't thought of that.

It was three minutes later that the late bell rang and Tommy came into his classroom.

"Alright guys, there's so much you can learn in a classroom," Tommy clapped his hands together. "who's ready for some field work?"

Kaitlyn quickly grabbed her bag then smiled as she intertwined her fingers with Connor's, whom smiled back, together walking out with the others.

* * *

><p>Fighting hard not to yawn, Kaitlyn brushed away the dirt that was in front of her, trying to find something that would allow her to keep the B+ she had in science.<p>

"Hey you okay?" the 18 year old quickly looked up to see Connor looking at her, concern clear in his eyes. "you look beat."

"Yeah, I'm fine," she smiled, despite feeling exhausted. "just haven't gotten much sleep the last couple of days."

"How come?" Connor asked gently, feeling his concern to turn into worry.

"It's nothing," Kaitlyn told him quickly, getting up and brushing off the dirt off her pants. "I'm just having stress dreams."

Except it wasn't nothing or stress, it was a mysterious girl warning her a seriously strong evil entity was coming.

"Are you sure you're okay Kaitlyn?" Connor asked again, the silver ranger walked over and wrapped her arms around him.

"I appreciate the concern Connor," she smiled up at him. "but I'm fine, just tired and a little stressed out." her warm smile seemed to calm the red ranger's worry as the two started to lean in for a kiss, but unfortunately the couple found their moment ruined by Ethan's shouting.

"Ugh, why do I get the feeling that this is going to happen a lot," Kaitlyn muttered, before rushing over to the blue ranger. "What's up Ethan?"

"Check it out, I think I found something," he told the four, brushing away the dirt. The five gasped as they saw what was in the ground.

"Is…is that what I think it is?" Demi stared in shock.

"I'll go get Dr. O," Kira quickly got up and rushed over to the science teacher while the four remaining carefully got the blue ranger's discovery out of the ground.

"What have you got?" Dr. Oliver asked, walking up with Kira.

"Well, I think it might be a Dino Zord egg," Ethan told him, gently handing him the egg.

"But wait, how did a-" Kaitlyn started to say, but stopped then jumped as she and others looked and saw principle Randall walked up to them.

"Uh no, we're not sure what it is," Tommy said quickly, hoping to throw Randall's interest off. But unfortunately Randall was a stubborn woman.

"It looks like a prehistoric egg," Randall replied, then held out a hand. "May I?" the five teenagers looked at the veteran ranger, hoping he had a really good excuse for the principle.

"Oh don't worry, I won't drop it," she smiled innocently, although reluctantly Tommy gently handed her the egg, but It only took a few seconds of Randall examining the egg for him to step forward.

"I should really take that back to the school lab and examine it," Tommy told her.

"but of course," Randall nodded in agreement.

But right as she began to carefully hand him the egg back, a small horde of Tyrannodrones had suddenly shown up, sending the science class into a terrified frenzy, Tommy gave the 5 teens a curt nod, and the 5 rangers rushed off to fight the foot soldiers.

"Man, I can't even go on a field trip without having to fight Mesogog's mutant lackey's," Kaitlyn grumbled irritably, sending a Tyrannodrone flying into a pile of dirt.

After 20 minutes of fighting, all of the foot soldiers were taken care of, Kaitlyn quickly regrouped with the others and they started to head towards the bus but were stopped by a furious Randall.

"May I ask where you 5 learned how to fight like that," the principle demanded, glaring hard at the nervous students.

"Uh, karate club," Connor told her quickly.

"my dad," Kaitlyn quickly added in, she and the other's rushed back onto the bus before Randall could interrogate them for more info.

"Okay, is it just me," Ethan whispered, sitting next Connor while Demi and Kaitlyn sat next to each other across from them and Kira sat in the empty seat ahead of them. "or was that attack not as random as everybody thinks it was." the other's nodded in agreement.

"Well, it's clear that they were after the Dino egg," Kira whispered. "most of them were after Dr. Oliver and Randal."

"But did you see the way Dr. O was fighting," Demi whispered, trying to fight the snicker that was bubbling in her throat. "it seemed Randal was more important then the egg." the four glanced at the two adults who were sitting in the very front before turning back to each other and snickering, while Kaitlyn stared blankly at the rushing scenery through the window, obliviously to her friends joking at their science teacher's expense.

Not only was her mind back on the strange dream, but also, she had an extremely bad feeling in the pit of her stomach that something just wasn't right about the whole situation that just had occurred.

Once school had ended, everyone except for Demi went back to Dr. Oliver to examine the egg.

"Got anything?" Kira asked, she and the others watching Ethan scan the egg.

"I don't know," Ethan shook his head. "Something's not right, I can't detect any signs of life!"

"That's weird, I'm sure that's a Dimetro Zord egg," Tommy frowned.

"Dimetro Zord?" Connor questioned.

"It's developed from the Dimetrodon," Tommy explained. "it's really amazing."

"That would explain why the Tyrannodrones want it," Kira stated, everyone nodded in agreement.

"But what I don't get is how it got to the dig site in the first place," Kaitlyn added in, still couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right. "and how the Tyrannodrones knew exactly where to find it." the four stood silent, not quite sure of a good explanation either.

"I need to check something," Tommy muttered, walking over and sitting down at the computer. But after typing in a few keystrokes, the black ranger couldn't hide the look of confusion and frustration that appeared on his face.

"This is weird," the paleontologist shook his head, turning to the others. "I'm still getting a heat signal at the dig site from where we found the egg."

"But the egg's not even there anymore," Kira frowned.

"Maybe there's another one," the blue ranger suggested.

"I better go check it out," the veteran ranger decided. "you guys better stay here and keep analyzing this one." he told them, before getting up and leaving.

* * *

><p>"I've got to stop thinking about," Kaitlyn scolded herself, as she tried to do her history homework while the other's were still working on the egg. "it's just a stupid dream!"<p>

It had been about 45 minutes since Dr. Oliver had left for the dig site, Kaitlyn had to decided to get a jump on her homework while they waited for him to come back. But no matter how hard she tried to focus on the chapter that explained how the Korean war got started, Kaitlyn found her mind drifting back to the dream that was causing her to have sleepless nights for the last week.

It really didn't have any particular surrounding's, maybe four large thin white marble columns that looked like they were from ancient Greece but that was about it and the girl….

She looked to be maybe two to a year older than Kaitlyn herself, perfect porcelain white skin, bright wavy caramel hair that was long enough to almost touch the ground, eyes that were bright and deep as the Caribbean sea's itself.

But what bothered Kaitlyn the most about her, was how familiar she looked and felt, like she was someone she knew. Really well.

"Who the hell is this girl?" the silver ranger thought to herself, clutching her pencil tightly.

Kaitlyn was quickly forced out of her thoughts as Ethan called for the other ranger's attention.

"I really don't think there's a Dino Zord in here," Ethan grumbled, still scanning.

As if responding to the computer geniuses words; the rangers heard the alarm go off and the image of the Dimetro Zord charging toward the city appeared on the screen.

"Well there's one," Connor muttered.

"But how?" Kira asked softly, her eyes wide in shock.

"Can we-" the four rangers looked at each other tensely.

"Open it," Ethan finished, before putting down the scanner and opening up the egg.

"Not what you expected, rangers!" a hologram Elsa sneered evilly at the four surprised teens before shooting out of the egg with a creepy cackle and disappearing with a flash.

"Okay, can I just say I'm so over the whole evil laugh thing," Kira growled.

"That woman is way past psychotic," Kaitlyn shook her head with a sigh, before turning back to the computer screen. "uh guys, we'd better get out there before that thing decides to turn the entire city into a giant sliced pizza!" the other three nodded in agreement, before walking over and falling into their morphing stance.

"Ready?"

"Ready!" the four bracelets quickly turned into their owner's respective morphers as they lifted them up.

"Dino Thunder Power Up, Hah!"

"Tyranno!"

"Ptera!"

"Tricera!"

"Plesio!"

After quickly arriving to where the Dimetro Zord was, the four morphed rangers called on their own Zord's to fight it off, but Tommy's description of the newly hatched Zord proved to be right on the money as both the Ptera and Tricera Zord were sent easily to the ground.

"Ugh, i can't watch this!" Kaitlyn whimpered, burying her helmet into Connor's shoulder after watching her Zord get slashed then sent painfully to the ground.

"Come on Tyranno Zord!" the red ranger called, the red T-Rex Zord roared as it's drill like tail began to spin and swung it at the pale blue Zord, but it's efforts were proved to be futile as the Dimetro Zord used it's saw blade like back to counter and send the Tyranno Zord to the ground with the others. With a terrifying roar, the out of control Zord quickly disappeared into the ground.

"He's gone!" Connor groaned, right before the ground started to shake.

"Oh great," Kaitlyn yelled, she and Connor held onto each to keep themselves from falling. "Now what?"

"Targets located!" the four teens looked up to see a monster towering over them.

"You just had to ask," Kira grumbled irritably, she and the other's taking a step back.

"Now what do we do?" Connor's mind raced, knowing the damage the Zord's just took was slightly severe. "Ugh, I've got no other choice!" he thought, clenching his fists tightly.

"Dino Zord's now!" the red ranger called, the four mechanical dinosaurs were quickly back to being up as the rangers leapt into them and formed the Megazord.

"Do it Kira!" Connor turned to the singer.

"Pterarang!" she shouted, as the Megazord grabbed and threw the wings of her Zord at the monster, who deflected them with ease.

"Oh no!" Kira cried out.

"Tricera fists!" Ethan tried to get in an attack in, but his attempt only turned out like Kira's.

"Tail sword!" switching the Dino drill to the Plesio Zord, the Megazord charged and tried to slash the monster, but he caught them in a blade lock with one sword and slashed them across the front with the other.

"This guy is seriously starting to piss me off!" Kaitlyn growled, reeling from the attack.

"_I don't think the Thundersaurus is strong enough," _Tommy spoke into their morphers. _"You need something that can break through his armor."_

"Like what?" Connor asked.

"_Like a blade or a saw…." _Tommy muttered, then was suddenly hit with an idea. _"Wait a minute, you got to use the Dimetro Zord!"_

"What?"

"_The Dino Zord you were just fighting!" _Tommy told them, Kaitlyn shook her head.

"Uh Dr. O, did you not see that thing thrash our Zords," the silver ranger pointed out.

"_Let me see if I can break Elsa's connection," _Tommy said, lifting up his morpher.

As if on cue, the Dimetro Zord appeared again and slashed the Megazord, which caused it to crash to the ground.

"Anytime now Doc!" Kaitlyn groaned, as the monster began to stomp on the Megazord.

Suddenly the Dimetro Zord roared as it shook off Elsa's control then attacked the monster, sending it away from the Megazord.

"_He's all yours guys," _Tommy told them as they cheered.

"Alright, let's see what this baby can do," Kaitlyn smiled, as the Megazord switched to the Dimetro Blade right as the monster recovered and tried to attack, but his attempt failed as the Megazord's newly equipped weapon broke his first sword.

"Oh yeah!" Connor cheered.

"I love it!" Kira giggled, breaking the other sword.

"Now I'm really mad!" the monster growled.

"Oh you want some more!" Ethan smirked, before slamming the spinning blade into the monster's chest then blasted it with fire.

"Dimetro blade, full power!" the Megazord slashed the monster multiple times with the saw blade, which caused him to fall and explode.

* * *

><p>The next day right before 1st period started the other's quickly filled Demi in on what happened, who still felt pretty terrible about choosing her Pai Zhua duties over them, but getting her master stripes was Demi's biggest goal ever since she learned how to summon her animal spirit three years ago, and now that California State was out of the question, it was her main priority this year. But she also knew that stopping Mesaogog was a <em>major <em>priority.

"I've got to get my master stripes soon," Demi told herself, right as Dr. Oliver walked in and sat down at his desk.

The pink ranger found her thoughts interrupted at the sound of Cassidy's voice as the morning announcements came on.

"This is Cassidy Cornell with a special report," everyone looked up and watched the TV. "I have discovered that we have a superhero working right here at Reefside High." the six paled and froze with one question in their minds; was Dr. Oliver finally caught?

"Yes, our very own principle Randall fended off several prehistoric creatures in an act of selfless bravery." the ranger's let out mental sighs of relief that their mentor's secret was safe.

"I'm confused," Demi whispered with a mischievous smirk on her face. "when does terrified screaming as you're being thrown around like a human weapon considered selfless bravery." the four teens had to use every bit of self control they had not to burst into hysterical laughter.

"I was on the scene to bring you the exclusive footage," the overly perky blonde reporter smiled. "let's roll tape." Cassidy turned to Devin as the scene changed to a video. But unfortunately for Cassidy it wasn't the one she or Devin were expecting…

"I'm pretty sure Cassidy's going to have to deal with a pretty pissed off environmental club later," Kaitlyn chuckled, picturing the environmental club's president; Kendra, who was extremely serious about protecting and saving everything and anything on the planet, telling Cassidy that she was slowly ending the Earth's existence just by pulling and tearing up a flower.

"Well at least our secret's safe," Demi whispered, knowing that if Dr. Oliver's ranger secret got out so would theirs. The other's nodded in agreement as Tommy started to explain today's lesson.

* * *

><p>The five ranger student's walked along the hallway, heading toward their next period.<p>

"it's not fair, Mrs. Dolan expects me to stay awake in class," Kaitlyn complained, thinking about the lecture she got from her geography teacher yesterday about falling asleep in class. "but how can I when she teaches with that tone of voice that just put's you out." the other four laughed.

"You'll get used to her," the red ranger told her, a soccer ball in one hand and holding her hand in the other.

"I hope it's soon," Kaitlyn muttered. "cause if I don't, I can kiss going to MBU goodbye."

Although she was a pretty good student in all her other classes, it was just that one class. But it wasn't Mrs. Dolan's fault, geography was just the kind of subject that never really caught Kaitlyn's interest, even back when she was in middle school.

"Hey guys check that out!" Demi whispered, pointing towards the stairs. The five teens carefully peeked over to see Dr. Oliver talking to Principal Randall. She seemed surprised, and dazed for a moment as the bell rang.

"That's the bell, Dr. Oliver," she snapped at him suddenly. "Your next class isn't going to teach itself," she told him coldly as he frowned. She stormed off down the stairs, and Dr. Oliver looked a little confused.

"Man, that woman is cold blooded," Ethan laughed as they walked down the stairs, making Dr. Oliver jump and look around. He frowned, not liking the look on his five student's faces.

"Yeah, but remember, Dr. O's got a thing for dinosaurs," Connor smirked, looking at Kaitlyn who was covering her mouth to hide her giggling.

"Don't even start with me Connor," their teacher warned, making him laugh.

"Well, I think it's a perfect match," Demi smiled innocently.

"Yeah, you two could have your dates in the cafeteria," Kaitlyn giggled, earning a hard scowl from her teacher as the other's laughed.

"Aren't you guys late for your next class?" he sighed as they continued to follow him.

"Yeah, we were kinda hoping you could write us a note or something?" Connor grinned to him.

"Yeah, I don't think I can take another pop quiz today," Kira said, hoping to get out of the math pop quiz she was sure that she was going have to take.

"Dream on!" he told them, and they laughed as they walked outside, continuing to tease the science teacher.

* * *

><p><em><strong>That's all she wrote for this Ch I hope you liked it. <strong>_

**_Well my lovelies, it's off to write White Thunder. _**

_**Remember to Read & Review, Aquaprincess3 signing out ;) **_


	11. White Thunder (Part 1)

_**Hey Aqua here ;) Yay, It's here! Sorry it took me an entire month to post this, my mind has just been filled with tons of new story ideas, a couple of those idea's actually include oneshots for this series. And plus watching a Kim Possible marathon on youtube for the past couple of weeks really didn't help either. (but what can I say, I like to watch my childhood TV shows.) But thanks to listening to a whole bunch of Cascada songs I managed to get it written. **_

_**Well let's get on with the show ^_^**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: White Thunder (Part 1)<p>

The late afternoon sky and weather was every beach goers dream, crystal clear, just warm enough to keep the surfer's and swimmer's in the water, but had a nice cool breeze blowing through that kept the people who were just there for the sun happy.

Kaitlyn let out a tired sigh, as she sat on her beach blanket, leaning on her hands, staring blankly at the sparkling roaring waves. Although she adored days like this, the young honey blonde mermaid wasn't exactly there for a swim. She came to the beach to think.

"_Kaitlyn, I fear this evil is coming sooner than I expected!" _

Those words had been in her head since she woke up at 6:30 this morning. Since she woke up from another dream with the mysterious but familiar girl.

"What did she mean by that?" Kaitlyn questioned with a whisper, replaying the dream in her mind. "Is this thing really that strong?"

Although her calm and collected expression never faltered when she spoke those words, Kaitlyn could sense in her tone and eyes that whatever this thing was, it had her mysterious and evasive dream visitor worried. Maybe even slightly frightened, and that had Kaitlyn extremely nervous. Thus why she was sitting at the beach alone.

"Ugh, maybe I should just go talk to Dr. Oliver," the mermaid thought frustratingly, pushing away the few strands of hair that had managed to get loose from her pigtails. "I'm seriously getting no where with this!"

Kaitlyn sighed as she got up and got her beach towel folded and back into her bag after shaking off the sand. But when she started to leave, the silver ranger heard a very familiar beep.

"Okay, that's just really freaky," she muttered quietly, taking a quick glance around to make sure she was alone. Once she saw that she was, Kaitlyn lifted up her bracelet. "Yeah Doc?"

"_Kaitlyn, I need you to get to Petrified Forest right now," _Tommy told her.

"How come?"

"_The system's has picked up something seriously strange there," _Kaitlyn's face paled a little at Tommy's words. But she still managed a calm response.

"Alright, I'm on my way." Although her pulse and heart were beating slightly faster than normal, Kaitlyn quickly left the beach.

"_Just for once in my life, please just let this be a coincidence!"_

* * *

><p>When she arrived, Kaitlyn saw that the others had just arrived too. Although her mind was still on her dream, the silver ranger managed a warm smile as she walked up to the others.<p>

"Hey guys," she smiled, walked up and greeted Connor with a kiss.

"Hey love birds," the silver and red ranger quickly pulled apart to see Demi looking at them with a mock grimacing expression. "either get a room or let's go see what Dr. O's so worried about." Kaitlyn rolled her eyes with a smile as Connor wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

"Demi, you're the one who got us to stop arguing remember," the young honey blonde pointed out with a smile. The pink ranger rolled her eyes.

"Just because I kept you two from breaking up doesn't mean I want to watch you two go into a full on make out session every time you two see each other." Demi waved as she quickly turned and walked away. The two just laughed before following the pink ranger further into the forest, where their science teacher was.

"We got here as soon as we could Dr. O, what did you find?" the five teens saw the black ranger scanning a pile of rocks.

"Some sort of storage unit," Tommy answered with a frown, turning off the energy scanner. "the energy readings are so intense, this meter can't register them."

"What kind of energy is it?" Kaitlyn asked tensely, as a strange sudden dark feeling washed over her.

"The same kind that's in your morphers," Tommy turned to them, concern clear in his eyes.

"Wait, you're saying there's a Dino gem in here?" Demi asked, eyes wide in shock.

"Not anymore," Tommy shook his head. "but there was."

"I thought you had all kinds of things that would pick up if there was Dino gem out here?"

"Someone must have hidden it," Tommy explained. "when the cloaking device deactivated, the readings were off the scale."

"So, this good news or bad news?"

"I guess that depends on who's got the gem," Tommy told them, concern still in his eyes. The five teens looked at each other, concern in _their_ eyes.

"So, what do we do now Dr. O?" Demi asked.

"There's not much we can do here," Tommy sighed, glancing at his energy reader one more time. "let's get to the lab and figure out these readings." his five students nodded before everyone started to leave the forest.

* * *

><p>After informing Hailey of the situation, the six rangers quickly went to Tommy's place to figure out what to do next.<p>

"if this thing really is a Dino gem," Demi said, standing with the others in the middle of the lab while Hailey and Dr. Oliver watched the computers. "I wonder who's going to get it and what color they'll be?"

"Who knows," the silver ranger shrugged, despite still feeling on edge. "but what I want to know is who hid it and why?" the other four stood silent, knowing that Kaitlyn had a very valid point but none of them had a way to answer it. The silence was suddenly broken as the alarm suddenly went off.

"Uh Tommy, I think we may have something," Hailey called, the other's quickly rushed over to see a monster wondering around downtown on the computer screen.

"Unbelievable!" the black ranger shook his head.

"Great, just what needs to be added to this already wonderful day," Kaitlyn muttered sarcastically.

"Any particular reason for that guy?" Kira asked.

"It's hard to tell," Tommy frowned, watching the screen carefully. "It seems like it's actually looking for something."

"Well it's not gonna like what it finds," the red ranger growled, before turning to his friends. "come on guys." the four nodded, quickly going into their morpher stance. "Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Dino Thunder Power Up Hah!"

"Dino Power!"

The five rangers quickly rushed to where the dandelion monster was, still searching for something.

"Where are you?" the monster called, unaware that the Dino rangers had arrived.

"Hey, over here!" Connor called, which made the monster become slightly startled as it turned to them. "Is there something we can help you with?"

"Red…Blue…Yellow…Sliver…Pink," the monster pointed at each of the rangers before shaking it's head. "no, I'm looking for something in basic white." Kaitlyn tilted her head in confusion before turning to the red ranger.

"Connor, do you got any idea's on what this guy's talking about?" she asked, feeling the strange dark feeling suddenly growing stronger.

"None," her boyfriend shook his head, before quickly going into fighting stance. But right as they were ready to attack, the monster quickly shot out a beam of energy at them, which although startled and surprised them, the five rangers managed to stay on their feet by back flipping.

"Alright, it's time I show this freak who's the better cat!" Demi growled, feeling her animal spirit's predatory instincts kicking in.

But before any of them could attack, a sudden white blur shot out and started attacking the monster.

"What's going on?" the monster cried out, enduring the multiple speedy attacks.

"What's that?" Connor exclaimed, not quite understanding what the heck was going on.

"_Kaitlyn, it's here!" _the voice in her head was so sudden and slightly loud that it caused Kaitlyn to jump and place a hand her helmet as she felt pain in the back of her head like someone lightly hit it with something, but she quickly pushed the pain away as she watched the monster get destroyed and the white blur had disappeared.

"You guys saw that right?" Connor lifted his morpher up.

"_Yeah," _Tommy said, his voice showed he was just as shocked as the five teens. _"we're still trying to figure out what it was." _

"We'll try and follow it," Connor nodded, before looking at the others. "let's go you guys." four of them nodded before rushing toward the direction strange white blur took.

"I've got a seriously bad feeling about this," Kaitlyn shook her head slowly, still reeling from the pain in her head before rushing to catch up with the others.

"It should be around here somewhere," the five rangers rushed up to the higher part of the city, cautiously surveying the vacant building roof, hoping to find out whatever that white blur was.

"I don't see anything," Ethan said.

"Me nether," Demi agreed.

"Look harder," a deep voice suddenly spoke, Kaitlyn felt a blizzard like chill take hold of her entire spine as she and the other's turned to see a white figure with black spikes design running along the side of his suit stood not that far from them.

"Who is it?"

"And how come he get's the fat helmet," Ethan complained.

"This is so not the time to complain about your suit Ethan!" the pink ranger rolled her eyes.

"This guy a friend of yours Dr. O?" the red ranger asked.

"_Never seen him before," _Tommy told them, his voice had cautious edge to it.

"Ok," Connor nodded, before lowering his arm down and rushing over to the mysterious new ranger.

"Don't come any closer," he suddenly spoke, making Connor stop with a halt. "You'll force me to do something I don't want to do." the white ranger's voice was low and dripping with a dark edge.

"What do you mean by that?" Connor growled, his body became slightly tense, not liking the threat or the white ranger's tone.

"Let me show you," the white ranger pulled something from his gold belt, which was a small gold and white dagger like sword. "White Dragosword…" waving his weapon in the air, the white ranger summoned arrows of light.

"Lazar arrows," he called, the arrows slowly moved, pointing themselves straight at the five rangers. "Fire!" the arrows shot out at an incredible speed, the rangers were blasted to the ground.

"Was that really necessary?" Connor demanded, he and the others laid on the ground, reeling from the sudden attack.

"That was just a warning." the white ranger told them, before disappearing in a flash of light.

* * *

><p>The five ranger teens quickly rushed back to the lab, where Tommy and Hailey were trying to analyze the white ranger.<p>

"Hey!" Ethan called, as he and with the others.

"How's it going?" Kira asked, holding her helmet under her arm tightly. But before either of them could answer the yellow ranger's question, the alarm went off and the white ranger appeared on the screen.

"Oh great he's back!" Ethan groaned.

"Looking for more trouble no doubt," Kira sighed.

"Oh I'll give him trouble!" Demi growled, feeling the mixture of her snow leopard's anger with her own.

"You guys better get over there," the black ranger told them. "make sure he doesn't go medieval on any civilians." the five teenager's nodded.

"Good thinking!"

"Let's go!" putting their helmet's back on, the rangers headed out to face the white ranger again.

* * *

><p>"Hey," Connor called, right as they arrived. "Back so soon? Thought you made your point pretty clear last time!"<p>

"I've only just started," the newest ranger turned, his voice made Kaitlyn fight the urge to shiver. "Want's some more?" he challenged, fed up with the white ranger's attitude, the rangers charged at him.

"Fools," he scoffed, before rushing over and easily overwhelming the rangers.

"Come on!" the white ranger called, summoning more laser arrows and firing them at the other rangers, whom cried out as they flew through the air before crashing hard on the ground.

"Weaklings," the mysterious ranger scoffed, disgusted with the fact that he was overwhelming his five opponents so easily. He laughed, watching the rangers get back up then rushed at them at a much faster speed as he cut a cross each of their chests.

"That's gotta hurt," the white ranger laughed, as the five rangers suits exploded. "Too easy."

"Alright what's the deal?" it was either thanks to his anger or determination, Connor had somehow managed to get back up and stay standing. "We try to be nice, just extending a little ranger love and this is what we get?!" the red ranger demanded.

"I'm not here to make friends," the white ranger replied, his back still turned to the others.

"Then what the hell are you here for," Demi demanded angrily, slowly getting up with the others. "what do you want?!"

"That isn't something you need to know," the evil ranger answered. "all that's important right now is that there are five rangers too many, and I'm here to change that."

"Go for it!" Connor challenged with a growl.

Each side charged for the other, but again the evil white ranger proved to be too strong for the five teenagers.

"That should do it," the new ranger laughed, after knocking Ethan to the ground.

"Think again jackass!" Demi snarled, standing in front of Ethan as a familiar pink aura surrounded her. "Call to the beast inside! Bring out the leopard!" shooting out of the pink ranger, the snow leopard spirit charged at the white ranger with angry roar, but the new ranger just slashed right through it with his dragosword, making it disappear with a painful yowl, then charged at and slashed the pink ranger across her chest, sending her flying to the ground hard.

"No!" Connor and Kaitlyn rushed over to their three fallen friends. "Are you guys alright?" the silver ranger exclaimed, but she and Connor were pushed away by Ethan and Demi, whom pulled out their thundermax blasters.

"Alright party time's over!" the blue ranger growled, pointing his blaster at the white ranger.

"Wait don't!" Tommy yelled, as he rushed over to Ethan and tried to take his blaster away.

"What's the matter?!" Ethan demanded with a growl, lowering his weapon.

"We don't know what he's capable of," Tommy told them, turning his gaze over to the white ranger. "his got powers we may not be able to deal with." he spoke cautiously, turning to the white ranger. "We don't want to hurt you," the black ranger held his hands up. "just tell us why you're here?"

"Why am I here?" the white ranger repeated the words, turning his back to the rangers. "let me see…to defeat you." he answered mockingly, looking at the rangers.

"That does it!"

"This guy's going down!"

"Wait no!" Tommy yelled, as Ethan and Demi charged at the white ranger with their thundermax sabers, but he just blocked them both with his dagger and sent them flying over the building and crashing hard onto the ground of a parking lot.

"Nice flight?" the white ranger smirked, landing gracefully a few feet away from the two fallen rangers.

"Oh I am so over this jackass!" Demi growled, sorely getting back up with the blue ranger.

"He's going to pay for that!" the two rangers quickly charged at him again but again were sent back painfully to the ground.

"Pathetic," the white ranger stepped closer to Ethan and Demi. "you're no match for me."

"uh Ethan, got any ideas?" Demi breathed heavily, using a car to support her.

"Got it covered," Ethan quickly summoned his primary weapon. "Tricera shield!"

"I like it," the pink ranger nodded with a smile, summoning her own weapon. "Krono saber!" The two jumped with their weapons ready to strike the white ranger, but when they made contact with the evil ranger's arm, he just laughed as both Ethan and Demi cried out, feeling their energy being drained before sending them back to the ground where they demorphed.

"Okay that's so not what I had in mind!" Demi moaned, her breathing heavy and fast.

"Looks like game over," Ethan groaned, clutching his chest as it raged with pain. Demi shook her head.

"Don't count out the others just yet Ethan," she smiled weakly, right as Dr. Oliver and Kira showed up, but when they tried to attack, they ended up like Ethan and Demi. Demorphed and lying painfully on the ground.

"Hey," Kaitlyn yelled, standing a few feet from the white ranger. "you're going to pay for what you did to my friends!"

"We'll just see about that silver ranger," he smirked at her, Kaitlyn felt her skin crawl as she held his gaze. Pulling out her saber, Kaitlyn rushed at the white ranger with it. The two sword battled that lasted for about a minute, before the white ranger grabbed her by the wrist, Kaitlyn couldn't help but scream as she felt her energy being forcefully drained from her entire body.

"Thanks for the power boost," the white ranger cackled, throwing Kaitlyn to the ground, where she demorphed like the others. "Now to finish you." the white ranger pointed his dagger at and stepping closer to her. Kaitlyn gasped in horror, trying to move away but only to stop and clutch her stomach and breath heavily.

"Hey! get the hell away from her!" Connor tackled the white ranger away from his girlfriend and onto a construction site, where the two fought but the red ranger was thrown against a wall, which resulted in Connor demorphing.

"Connor!" Kaitlyn exclaimed, hurrying with the others over to where the red ranger was. "Are you alright?" she asked worriedly, as she and Dr. Oliver helped him up.

"Yeah, I think so," he answered weakly.

"You've been warned Power Rangers, stay out of my way or be destroyed!" the white ranger pointed his dagger at them before disappearing in blur.

"Guys, we've got big trouble," Tommy stated softly.

* * *

><p>The six rangers quickly returned back to the lab beaten, bruised, and dirty.<p>

"It wasn't supposed to go this way," Ethan said, he and the others sat in the lab. "was it?"

"An evil white ranger? No," Dr. Oliver shook his head. "off course it's been known to happen." he shrugged.

"So what do we do?" Kira asked.

"How are we supposed to fight him if we can't even get near him?" Connor asked, Kaitlyn rested her head on his shoulder, her eyes almost breaming with tears as she thought about the battle that had just taken place and how sore her entire body felt.

"He slashed my animal spirit like it was nothing," Demi muttered, her body slightly shaking with rage as she thought about it. The science teacher looked at his five tired students before getting back to his feet.

"We figure who this is, and what he wants," he decided. "before it's too late."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well that's all she wrote for Ch. <strong>_

_**I'm going to try and see if I can't get part 2 and 3 up before next month or maybe the oneshots I've got planned, who knows, I make no promises but I'll try my best. ^_^**_

_**Remember to R&R, Aquaprincess3 signing out ;) **_


	12. White Thunder (Part 2)

_**Hey Aqua here ;) Well Part 3 is still a slight work in progress, but good news; Part 2 is done! ^_^ **_

_**I'm really sorry, I've tried my absolute and 100% best to get both of them done, but you see I'm going on vacation next week and so the last couple of weeks have been busy getting everything ready for the trip. But luckily I managed some time to write this. Well enjoy ^_^**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 12: White Thunder (Part 2)<p>

Kaitlyn walked down the street that led to Hailey's Cyberspace, her mind still on what happened yesterday.

"_Kaitlyn, it's here!" _

"That voice…." she thought, her arms were folded as she continued to walk. "it was her, I know it!"

"Kaitlyn!" she quickly turned and saw Ethan and Kira walking toward her.

"Hey guys," she smiled. "you two going for a juice too?"

"Yeah," Kira smiled, reaching the silver ranger.

"Hey where's Connor and Demi?" Ethan asked, as the three walked toward the café.

"They're both over at the lab helping out Dr. O," Kaitlyn explained, the two nodded.

"Well, I hope they find out who you know who is," Kira muttered with a frown, still upset and sore about the beating she and the other rangers took from the white ranger.

"No doubt," Ethan agreed, as the three walked into the café and past a very pissed off Cassidy.

"What's with her?" he smirked.

"Probably just ran out of her favorite lip gloss," Kaitlyn smirked, taking a seat at the bar, both Kira and Ethan laughed right as Hailey walked up to them.

"Hey, have you guys seen Trent?" Hailey asked. "I'm getting a little worried, he hasn't shown up and he's never-" the café owner was cut off as she heard a familiar someone clearing his throat behind her.

"Late." Hailey turned around to a sickly looking Trent.

"Sorry about that, he smiled weakly. "just had a-"

"Hey, are you okay?" Kira asked, looking worried.

"Yeah man, you look like you've just seen Grippleshank!" the blue ranger agreed, both Kaitlyn and Kira couldn't help but roll their eyes, knowing Ethan was referring to a character from the newest video game he was currently obsessed with.

"Who?" Trent asked, clearly not aware of what Ethan was talking about.

"From _Black Night's Castle_?" the blue ranger said, Trent still looking like he didn't quiet understand. "Grippleshank is this massive dude with black eyes and yellow teeth, he spit's out this toxic stuff that will dissolve you if you look at him!"

"Okay," Trent nodded. "I'll watch out for him, meanwhile back on planet reality, I've got a lot of work to do." although concern for her young employee was clear in her eyes, Hailey nodded and watched Trent walk away to take care of some tables before turning to the three rangers.

"You know technically, if he'd seen Grippleshank, he wouldn't be here to tell you about it." Hailey told the blue ranger with a teasing smile before walking away.

"Hey, don't feel bad," Kira smiled at Ethan. "that's why her name's on the wall." Kaitlyn giggled before she and the other two heard their morphers go off.

"Oh please don't tell me he's back," Kira whined, getting up. "I'm still picking gravel out of my hair from last time!"

"Yeah, and not to mention my body still hasn't quite forgiven me for that beating we took!" the young mermaid agreed.

"Only one way to find out," Ethan told the girls, as they walked out of the café.

* * *

><p>When they arrived at the lab, the three found Tommy, Connor, and Demi looking at the computer.<p>

"Hey Dr. O," Ethan said. "we came as soon as we got the message."

"You guys have got to see this," Demi pointed at the screen.

"Please tell me you know who the White ranger is?" Kira asked hopefully.

"Not quite, but look at this," the black ranger directed the three's attention to one of the screens which showed the image of a white and black stripped egg with red blinking lights in it.

"Woah, it looks like it's ready to pop!" Ethan gasped.

"It's is," Tommy nodded, as something on the other screen had caught Connor's attention.

"Hey what about that one?" he asked, and the screen zoomed onto another egg.

"Dinozord egg's all over the place," Kira gapped.

"Hey, do you think this is what Easter was like millions of years ago?" Ethan asked with a chuckle, Demi just face palmed her forehead.

"Where does he come up with this stuff," Connor shook his head with a smirk, Kaitlyn and Kira rolled their eyes with a smile.

"Connor, Kira, Kaitlyn you go to the warehouse," Tommy told them, then looked at the blue and pink ranger. "Ethan, Demi, you come with me to the docks, we can talk about your Dino Easter theory." he couldn't help but roll his eyes as he finished his sentence.

"Okay," Kira nodded, before she and the other's started to leave.

* * *

><p>"This makes no sense," Connor groaned, he, Kaitlyn, and Kira walked through the warehouse, holding one of Tommy's energy readers in hope of finding the white Dino egg.<p>

"Are you getting anything?" Kaitlyn asked, as the strange strong dark feeling she had yesterday washed over her again.

"I don't know how to read this thing," Connor complained, turning to the girls. "Why didn't he didn't he give Ethan geek duty!"

"Here let me see that," Kira said, taking the scanner from the red ranger, then started pointing it in different directions before it began to beep.

"It's coming from over there," Kira pointed, the three quickly rushed over to where the signal was.

"Why does it always have to be a creepy abandon place," Kira grumbled, Kaitlyn couldn't help the wry smile that had suddenly appeared on her face.

"All we need now is a talking dog and one of Mesogog's monster to pop up," she giggled, Kira shook her head with an eye roll.

"You watch way too much cartoons," the yellow ranger commented, Kaitlyn just shrugged with a smile as the three continued further into the warehouse. Unfortunately they didn't get too far to notice they weren't the only ones in the warehouse.

"Okay, I was seriously just kidding about the monster thing," Kaitlyn smiled weakly, before walking toward the yellow light. But when they found out what was causing the light, the three rangers were forced to hide behind the wall as the white ranger moved closer to egg.

"Oh terrific," Kaitlyn growled. "what the hell is he doing here!"

"I don't know, you guys wanna try talking to him?" Kira asked, looking at her friends whom shook their heads at the idea.

"How about we just morph, kick his butt and take his egg instead?" Connor suggested.

"yeah, I like that better," Kira smiled, before she and Connor moved from the wall, Kaitlyn face palmed her forehead before reluctantly joining the others. This wasn't going to go well. Not at all.

"Hey!" Kira called irritably, she, Connor and Kaitlyn stood in their fighting stances.

"I don't have time to play rangers," the white ranger told them, his gaze still on the egg. "I'm busy, now go!" using his dagger the white ranger summoned a bunch of laser arrows and sent them at the three rangers which made them crash to the ground with a cry.

"We're not here to play!" Connor growled, carefully getting up and lifting up his bracelet. "Ready?"

"Ready!" the girls called, their bracelet's up as well.

"Dino Thunder Power Up, Hah!"

"Dino Power!"

The ranger's charged at the white ranger, but were instantly overwhelmed by his speed and strength as he sent them crashing into a caged fence.

"Best two out of three?" he taunted.

"Okay, this is getting seriously old!" Kaitlyn growled, carefully getting back up.

"No doubt!" Connor agreed, before he and Kaitlyn pulled out their thundermax sabers and ran at the white ranger only to be slashed across the chest and sent flying to the ground.

"Connor, Kaitlyn!" Kira exclaimed, before glaring at the white ranger. "You're going to pay for that!" she promised angrily, charged at him but only to end up like Connor and Kaitlyn.

"Kira!" the two rushed over and carefully helped her up right as their morpher's beeped.

"What is it Hayley?" the silver ranger lifted her morpher.

"_Guy's, you've got bad news coming your way!" _

"Worse than this?" she exclaimed, right as the everything started to shake.

"Oh man, that's all we need!" Connor complained, right before the white ranger sent him crashing into a crate, and the girls were thrown to the ground.

"You guys okay?" the red ranger asked, placing a hand on Kaitlyn's shoulder.

"Just peachy," she muttered sarcastically, her whole body was beyond tender and sore.

"This isn't even a challenge," the white ranger said. "Take a hike before you really get hurt!"

"Not a chance!" Connor growled.

"There's no way in hell we're leaving that egg with you!" Kaitlyn snarled.

"We can stay here and fight, but I thought you'd wanna save the city!" the white ranger smirked, tapping his dagger on his shoulder.

"I hate to admit, but he's got a point," Kira said, looked at her friends, who both nodded.

"We'll deal with him later," Connor said, helping Kaitlyn up. "let's go!"

"Okay!" Kira nodded, carefully getting up and rushing away with the others.

"Good choice rangers," the white ranger cackled, watching them leave. "leave me and my egg alone."

* * *

><p>"I'm getting some seriously strong readings Dr. O" Ethan said, as he, Demi, and Tommy pulled up to the docks. The black ranger nodded.<p>

"Let's check it out on foot," he told them, cutting off the engine.

Quickly getting out of the jeep, the three rangers began to scan out the docks.

"That egg has to be around here somewhere," Ethan told them, holding the scanner. "this thing's going nut's!"

"But I don't see any-" Demi started to say something but was cut off by loud sirens suddenly going off.

"That doesn't sound good," Tommy said, right before terrified factory workers ran past them, expect for the one he stopped. "are you guys alright?" he asked.

"T-there's, there's a giant thing, I don't know what it is," the worker stuttered, completely terrified. " but it's coming this way!"

"Thanks, come on!" the black ranger nodded, he, Demi, and Ethan ran toward the factory despite the worker's yell for them to stop.

Thankfully it didn't take them very long to find what had terrified the workers into running away.

"Look's like we got here just in time," Tommy said, looking up at a green Parasaurus.

"Now what?" Ethan asked, right as Tommy's morpher went off.

"_He's all yours guys!" _

"Good timing Hailey!" he nodded, watching his morpher change from his Brachio Zord to the green Parsaurus Zord.

"Hey, how come mine doesn't do that!" the blue ranger whined, Demi just rolled her eyes.

"_It's the Parasaur Zord," _Hailey told them with a smile. _"Sometimes you just need a little something extra." _

"Hailey, have I ever told you how much I love your genius," the pink ranger laughed, looking up at the Parasaur Zord.

"There they are!" the three turned to see Connor, Kira, and Kaitlyn rushing over to them.

"We found that egg," Connor said, as they reached them. "but the problem is so did the white ranger, he's trying to hatch it!"

"Oh great like we need anymore problems," Demi groaned.

"You guys stay here and deal with this thing," Tommy told them, they nodded. "Let's do it!" he, Demi, and Ethan quickly called on their morphers.

"Dino Thunder Power Up, Hah!"

"Dino Power!"

"The Zords are on the way," Tommy told the four rangers, who nodded.

"Ready?" Connor asked.

"Ready!" Kaitlyn, Ethan, and Kira nodded, before jumping into their respective Zords.

"Tyranno Power!"

"Tricera Power!"

"Ptera Power!"

"Plesio Power!"

"Thundersaurus Megazord!"

"You think you've got what it takes to drop the Angor!" the monster called.

"Demi, stay here in case the other's need help," Tommy looked at the pink ranger. "I'm going to go check out the white ranger."

"Alright," she nodded, watching her teacher rush away. "Be careful!" she called, before turning back to the battle.

"Tricera Punch!" Ethan called, using the head of his Zord to throw a punch which threw the monster back a little.

"Tyranno Tail!" Connor yelled, stabbing Angor with the Tyranno drill.

"Pterarang!" Kira called, throwing her wings at the monster.

"Now I'm Angory!" he called, deflecting the yellow ranger's attack, then jumped high into the air. "Lasers!" Angor called, shooting out a couple of lasers at the Megazord, which caused it to crash to the ground.

"Hey, get off," Kaitlyn snapped, as Angor started to bounce off of the Megazord repeatedly. "we're not a bouncy house!"

"Body slam!" the monster called, as it leaped higher into the air and hurtled toward the Megazord as it rolled over.

"Fire breath now!" Connor called, a burst of fire came out of the Megazord's chest, blasting Angor away from the rangers and allowed them to get the Megazord back on it's feet.

"Parasaur Zord attachment formation!" the Tyranno Tail quickly detached it's self and was replaced with the newest Zord.

"You think that's going to stop me!" Angor growled, before it charged for the Megazord, only to have his attempt foiled by his sword getting destroyed and himself tossed over.

"Parasaur Zord final cut!" using it's newly equipped weapon, the Megazord cut Angor multiple times, causing the monster to explode into million's of pieces.

"Alright, we did it!" Kaitlyn cheered.

"Dr. O, we've got the situation under control," Connor spoke into his morpher. "how are you doing there?"

"_Got a little sidetracked," _Tommy explained. _"I'm heading back to the white ranger now!" _

"I hope he seriously has better luck than we did," the sliver ranger muttered, then quickly looked up and gasped as a large white and black bird like Zord stood on the construction site where the white ranger was.

"Oh this is _so_ not good," Demi groaned, her hands on her helmet, before she spotted and rushed over to the black ranger. "Dr. O! Are you alright?!" she asked worriedly, knowing that her science teacher was probably caught up in the construction building collapsing.

"I'm fine Demi," the black ranger nodded. "I got out just in time." a relieved smile appeared on the pink ranger's face for a few seconds before she turned her gaze back onto the white and black Zord. "Dr. O, what the hell is that thing?" she asked, her snow leopard spirit was growling, clawing angrily from deep within her, begging to be let out so it could protect it's bearer.

"The Drago Zord," he answered tensely, his helmet hiding the horrified expression on his face as he stared up at the powerful newly hatched Zord.

"Uh Dr. Oliver, just how powerful is that Zord?" Demi asked, every muscle in her body clenched tightly.

"Extremely," the black ranger answered, as the two watched the white ranger taunt the other four rangers. "the other's are in for a tough fight."

"Oh we are so screwed!" Demi gulped.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hoped you enjoyed the Ch ^_^ <strong>_

_**Remember to R&R, Aquaprincess3 signing out ;) **_


	13. White Thunder (Part 3)

_**Hey Aqua here ;) didn't expect to see Kaitlyn back so soon now did you ;) well my vacation plan's during last week got a little delayed and I'm leaving today but I decided that it didn't seem fair that I promised you part 2 and 3 and only post part 2. So here it is enjoy ^_^.**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 13: White Thunder (Part 3)<p>

The air was thick and heavy with tension and dark power, Kaitlyn could feel all of it within her bones as she and the other three rangers stood in the Thundersaurus's cockpit, staring at the source of the dark power that had her and the other's on extreme edge.

"Drago Zord, show these fools what you can do!" the white ranger ordered, before jumping off of the newly hatched Dinozord.

With a loud shriek like cry, the white Drago Zord began to flap it's wings causing gale force winds, destroying the buildings that were among it's surroundings and pushing the Megazord back.

"Hey! No need to get crazy here!" Connor yelled, trying to keep the Megazord steady.

"I think we were way past that part," Kaitlyn muttered, before crying out in pain as the Megazord took several hit's from the white Drago Zord.

"Dr. O, what do we do?" Demi asked worriedly, standing next to her teacher. "They're getting killed out there!"

"I've gotten an idea," Dr. Oliver said, lifting up his morpher. "Dino Stego Zord activate!"

Just as commanded the Stego Zord had arrived, but unfortunately….

"I was hoping you'd do that," the white ranger smirked, lifting up his dagger as it began to glow. "Stego Zord, you are under my command!"

"Dino Stego formation!"

"Oh please tell me that I did _not_ just see that!" Demi groaned, her hands on her helmet as the Drago and Stego Zords turned into a Megazord.

"He stole the Stego!"

"What?!"

"Woah!"

"Oh we are so royally screwed!"

"Not bad for a new guy eh?" the white ranger smirked.

"Why are you doing this? You're losing it!" Kira demanded with a growl.

"No, you're the one losing it," the white ranger told them with a scoff. "and you're losing it to me!" he smirked before charging at the Thundersaurus and attacking it with the Stego stinger. But thanks to the Parasaurzord's, the ranger's managed to hold the white ranger.

"I say we go at him full on!" Ethan decided. "Tricera fist!"

Using it's right arm, the Thundersaurus threw a punch at the Dino Stego Zord, which caused it to stumble back.

"Tyranno Drill!" Connor called, switching the Parasuar Zord back to the tail of his Zord.

"Dino Stego Zord Stinger, intercept!" the white ranger called, firing his weapon at the Thundersaurus, which caused large sparks of electricity to come out of it before disassembling and throwing both the rangers and the Zords painfully to the ground.

"Brutal!" Kira moaned.

"You're telling me," Ethan agreed with a groan.

"Guys!" Demi called, she and Tommy rushing over to them. "are you guys alright?!"

"Yeah," Connor nodded, as he carefully got up with Dr. Oliver's help. "But our Zords are seriously tweaked!"

"Guys, we've got to help them!" Kaitlyn pleaded, looking at her Plesio Zord, whom was crying out weakly.

"That was just low!" Dr. O growled.

"Since when do they have bad Power Rangers?" Ethan muttered, confused as to why someone who was exactly like them could be evil.

"Ethan, you're forgetting that your standing next to the person who was forced to start it all." Demi told him quietly, gesturing toward their science teacher.

"Now I'll take the rest of the Zords!" the white ranger lifted his dagger, ready to cast a control spell on the damaged Zords.

"Not going happening!" Dr. Oliver growled, lifting his morpher and pressed a button and a loud beeping noise could suddenly be heard.

"What are you doing?" Kira asked.

"Trying to break the Stego Zord away," Tommy answered.

Suddenly the Dino Stego Zord began to spark with pink electricity and the black ranger's morpher quickly showed the Stego Zord's head and the Megazord pulled apart.

"You did it Dr O!" Kaitlyn cheered, she and the other's happily watched the Stego Zord quickly get away from the white ranger.

"You'll pay for that!" the white ranger warned, before flying away.

"Good save Dr. O!" Ethan smiled.

"Thanks, but I doubt if it will last," Tommy sighed. "the white ranger's power over the Stego Zord is too strong."

* * *

><p>"Well, that was like the worst day ever," Connor sighed, he and the other's sat in the lab. All of them were sore, bruised, and their hopes were very low.<p>

"Brutal," Ethan nodded in agreement, Demi sat next to him.

"There's going to be a lot of days like this guys," Tommy told them.

"Uh, what ever happened to the glass is half full?" Kira frowned at him.

"Sometimes it's not," he shrugged. "Sometimes its empty." he glanced at his 5 student's. "but that's when you gotta dig deep. That's when the qualities that made you guys rangers is what's important."

"You're right," Connor nodded with a sigh then looked up at their mentor. "but what can we do?"

"Go have a little fun," Tommy told them, and they looked at him with confused looks. "Ethan, isn't there a new video game you wanna check out?" he looked at the blue ranger.

"I never thought I'd hear myself say this, but I have no desire to go near a computer." Ethan admitted sheepishly.

"I know what you mean, I haven't sketched a design or went for a swim in days." Demi sighed, she could practically feel her scales begging and screaming to swim through cool ocean water instead of just sitting in a bathtub filled with lukewarm water.

"Go on, teacher's orders," the black ranger told them, no one moved from their spot. "go." he ordered, the five student rangers slowly got up and walked out of the lab.

"Hey, you up to coming with me for a swim?" Demi asked, looking at Kaitlyn as they walked out of Tommy's house.

"Sure, I could go for a swim," Kaitlyn smiled, while Connor had an arm wrapped around her. "You mind?" she asked, looking up at her boyfriend.

"Nah, go ahead," the red ranger shook his head. "gives me a chance to getting some time on the soccer field."

"Okay," she smiled, before giving him a quick kiss. "I'll see you later then."

"Alright," Demi nodded. "see ya later guys." the pink ranger waved before she and Kaitlyn got into her car and drove off toward the beach, for a much needed swim.

* * *

><p>Kaitlyn sighed as she and Demi glided through the ocean.<p>

Although she could feel her _body_ relaxing with each graceful motion, her mind on the other hand… not so much.

"_How can I relax and swim, while that maniac could be attacking the city right now!" _

Letting out another sigh, Kaitlyn stopped and looked over at Demi, whom was swimming a little bit ahead of her.

"_But it wouldn't be fair to stop Demi from relaxing just because I'm feeling extra paranoid." _

As if she could somehow sense Kaitlyn's thoughts, Demi quickly stopped and looked at her, before pointing up at the surface. The silver ranger nodded and the pair quickly swam up to the surface, gasping as air began to fill their lungs.

"I find it really odd that we need to come up for air even though we're mermaids." Demi commented with a slight smile.

"I know," Kaitlyn giggled. "but remember we're only half." Demi nodded with a smile then quickly turned serious.

"You ready to turn back?" she asked, Kaitlyn raised an eyebrow before giving her a slight smile.

"You worried about the white ranger too?" Demi blushed for a few second's before nodding.

"I'm glad I'm not the only one," the pink ranger smiled weakly. "well, let's hurry up and get over to Dr. O's" Kaitlyn nodded and the two quickly dove back into the water and speed swam back to the beach.

* * *

><p>When they arrived, the silver and pink ranger found Tommy sitting in front of the main computer.<p>

"Hey," Kaitlyn greeted, walking over to the black ranger.

"Kaitlyn, Demi," Their teacher blinked, looking surprised to see them.

"Yeah, that whole kid's having fun thing really tough when there's an evil maniac with a Megazord running around." Demi said, Tommy couldn't help but nod in understanding.

"Should've known you would have a tough time with that," he admitted weakly.

"They're not the only ones," the three quickly turned to see Kira and Ethan standing in the center of the lab.

But before Tommy could say anything, the alarm went off and a giant monster appeared on the screen.

"Good thing we decided to come by," Demi commented, Kaitlyn couldn't help but nod in agreement.

"Hope Connor isn't having too much fun," the silver ranger muttered, before hearing the alarm go off again and her eyes widened in shock as she saw her boyfriend whom was morphed, laying on the ground.

"Hey Dr. O I'm in trouble," the red ranger exclaimed, right before dodging the white ranger's foot.

"Hang on, Connor," Tommy said. "I'll send you some back up."

"Leave that to me," Kaitlyn said, fury blazing in her hazel eyes.

"Ok, Kira, Ethan, Demi, looks like we're dealing with this one ourselves," Tommy told them, they nodded and quickly moved into morphing stance. "Let's do it!" he called.

"Dino Thunder Power Up, Hah!"

"Dino Power!"

While the other's went to stop the monster, Kaitlyn rode her raptor cycle toward the gorge. To Connor.

"Don't worry Connor," Kaitlyn thought, riding through the harbor. "I'm on my way!"

But unfortunately, a sudden surprise had literally jumped out as she continued to ride through it…

"Hey! Get the hell off!" Kaitlyn snapped, trying to throw off the Tyrannodrone that suddenly jumped onto her bike.

As she continued to try and throw off the foot solider, Kaitlyn found a small horde of Tyrannodrones up ahead.

"_Ugh, I don't have freaking time for this!" _suddenly hit with an idea, Kaitlyn quickly hit the breaks, forcing her bike to skid to a complete stop and throwing the foot solider off of her bike and into another Tyrannodrone.

"Sorry, but this is the end of the road for you," the mermaid smirked, before leaning back to dodge a hit.

"Oh for the love of-" Kaitlyn started to complain as more Tyrannodrones started to attack her. "That's it! Thundermax saber!" pulling out her saber, Kaitlyn slashed the foot soldier's that go too close then fired lasers from her bike at the ones that were far away.

"Finally! That's the last one," the silver ranger sighed with relief as she blasted the last foot soldier's and watched the whole horde disappear in the familiar flash of green light.

"Now time to go help a boyfriend," she determined, starting up her bike again and riding toward the gorge.

"_At least I hope I still have a boyfriend to help out."_

* * *

><p>When she arrived at the gorge, Kaitlyn saw Mesogog and Zeltrax walk away from Connor, whom was still lying painfully on the ground, but thankfully still alive.<p>

"Connor!" She called, puling up to a stop and quickly got off of her bike. "Are you alright?!" Kaitlyn asked worriedly, helping him onto his feet.

"Yeah, I think so," the red ranger nodded with a pant. "But just so you know; good guys do not wear white!" a relieved smile quickly appeared on his girlfriend's face as she carefully snuggled onto his chest.

"I'll be sure to tell Dr. O that you said that," Kaitlyn teased lightly, remembering that during his first years as a power ranger, white had been Tommy's color.

Connor just rolled his eyes before getting hit with a sudden thought. "Hey, what took you so long to get here anyway?" he asked, looking down at the silver ranger, whom lifted her head to look at him.

"Oh, I just ran into a little trouble with some Tyrannodrones, that's all." Kaitlyn shrugged.

"Are you alright?" although you couldn't see it thanks to her helmet, but as she stared at the red ranger, Kaitlyn's eyes were wide with shock and surprise and her cheeks were bright red.

Okay sure it was natural of him to ask that type of a question because he was her boyfriend, but there was just something in his voice that told her that it didn't even matter to him that he got himself nearly killed by the white ranger, and Kaitlyn was pretty sure that Mesogog and Zeltrax didn't exactly just walk away after having a nice little chat with him and the white ranger.

It sounded more like, he cared more about her safety than his own, and that had her slightly scared….

"Are you alright?" Connor's repeated question brought Kaitlyn back to reality instantly.

"Uh yeah, I'm completely fine," she smiled, hoping her voice didn't sound dazed. "come on, let's get you back to the lab so Hailey can check you out." Connor nodded and the pair carefully started toward Kaitlyn's bike as a familiar loud screeching cry filled the air and the two ranger's looked and gasped in horror as they watched the white ranger form the Dino Stego Zord.

"Doesn't that moron ever take a dam break!" Kaitlyn muttered irritably, a sudden sense of rage filled but half of that rage got quickly replaced with shock as the monster that was supposed to be downtown suddenly appear a couple of feet from the white ranger's Megazord.

"Hey, they're fighting each other!" Connor exclaimed, watching the battle tensely.

"Can someone please tell me that this entire day has just been a bad dream," Kaitlyn complained, her head spinning with confusion. "cause I'm so done with it!" Connor nodded in agreement and pulled her closer to him.

"You guys!" the pair turned to see the other ranger's rushing over to them.

"You okay?" Kira asked, looking at the red ranger.

"Yeah," he nodded.

"We got here as fast as we could," Demi told them, before looking onto the battle that was across from the gorge.

"That's got to hurt!"

"Woah!"

"Ow!" Kira groaned, watching the Dino Stego Zord destroy the monster.

* * *

><p>"I don't get it," Kira sighed, all of them standing in the lab. "one minute the white ranger's fighting us. Then the next he's blowing up Mesogog's freak."<p>

"Whoever he is, he could definitely use an anger management course," Ethan shrugged.

"So, Dr. O, what was that whole super dino power thing?" Connor asked, after being filled in on what happened during his battle with the white ranger, even the other's were intrigued.

"Look, you guys have only begun to access your true potential," their teacher explained.

"I like the sound of that," Ethan grinned.

"I'm going to the warehouse to get that fossil finder we left," Connor said.

"Nah, you guys head home and get some rest," Tommy waved him off. "I'll get the fossil finder."

"Thanks," the red ranger nodded, and the five teens quickly turned to leave.

"Still don't know if Trent's alright," Connor sighed, clearly still worried about their friend. "I left him a message."

"I'm sure he's fine," Kaitlyn soothed, wrapping a comforting arm around him. But her boyfriend didn't seem all that convinced by her words as they left, completely unaware of the event's that were about to unfold.

* * *

><p><em><strong>That's all she wrote for this Ch. Really hoped you liked it, and I'm sorry if it's a little too romantic for some, (what can I say; I'm complete and utter romantic.) <strong>_

_**Well my lovelies I must be off, I'll start to write Truth and Consequences once I get back from my trip. (truth be told, I absolutely HATE riding in a plane! I'm sorry to any of my reader's that are pilots or have never ridden one and are about to but I do.) **_

_**Well with that interesting little tidbit about your's truly, remember to Read & Review. Aquaprincess3 signing out ;) **_


	14. Truth & Consequences

_**Hello Aqua here ;) oh my gosh I'm back! My vacation was so much fun! But now it's time to get back to reality, and on with the show! ^_^**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 14: Truth &amp; Consequences<p>

It was around 8:00 in the morning that Kaitlyn heard her bracelet go off, awakening her out of the first sound sleep she had managed to get since the white ranger showed up.

"Yeah Hailey," she spoke, her voice raspy with sleep. "What's up?"

"_Kaitlyn, I need you to get over to the lab right now," _the panic in computer genius's voice put the silver ranger on high alert. _"something's happened!" _

"Alright, I'm on my way," Kaitlyn told her before quickly ending the communication.

"I've got a seriously bad feeling about this," she muttered softly, before quickly getting out of bed to get dressed.

Kaitlyn found her feeling to be right as she and the other's walked into the lab and found Hailey scanning Dr. Oliver, whom was completely incased in a strange amber colored crystal.

"Is he alright?" Demi asked worriedly, she and the other's stood and watched.

"This internal scan should be able to tell us more," Hailey answered.

"What's the deal," Kira asked. "Is he frozen or something?"

"Not exactly," Hailey shook her head as she stopped the scan. "it's more like he's fossilized; fused in an amber like substance." she told them grimily.

"Can you get him out?" the red ranger asked tensely, Kaitlyn rested her head against his shoulder, still slightly shaken. Again the café owner shook her head.

"Too risky," she told them. "He's able to stay alive in there, I'd hate to think about what would happened if I broke him out."

"A paleontologist turned into a fossil," Ethan shook his head. "That white ranger's got a great sense of humor." the blue ranger growled.

"Personally, I've had enough of this jackass!" Demi growled, not sure of who's anger was boiling more, hers or her snow leopards, or both.

"Let's find out who this guy is and deal with him. Now!" Connor decided, Kaitlyn just squeezed his arm lightly in agreement while the other's nodded.

* * *

><p>The five rangers walked into the cyberspace, hoping Hailey would have some idea's on how to find out the white ranger's identity, but unfortunately the café owner was a bit busy at the moment.<p>

"Uh, I really don't think Hailey can help us right now," Demi commented, looking over at the red head, whom was behind the counter and looking very overwhelmed.

"Yeah, it looks like half of the city decided to come here," Kaitlyn nodded in agreement, although she could understand the reason why; ever since the white ranger showed up everyone in Reefside was forced to take shelter any place they could find it.

"Well, let's hit the street's," Connor suggested, folding his arms. "I mean it's not like the white ranger's just going to walk in here." the red ranger sighed, right before Trent squeezed past him and Kaitlyn.

"Hey Trent," Kira smiled warmly, then frowned when she didn't get a response.

"He's probably just a little overworked," Kaitlyn placed a gentle hand on the yellow ranger's shoulder and giving her a sympathetic smile, which got returned with a weak one before the ranger's took a seat at the counter.

"Thank goodness," Hailey let out a sigh relief. "I'm getting slammed here."

"Hey, listen, I've gotta talk to you," Trent said.

"Later," Hailey shook her head. "grab a tray."

"I can't, I'm quitting," Trent sighed, the five ranger's eyes were wide with shock as they stared at him.

"Why? Trouble with your dad again?!" Hailey asked, clearly stunned by Trent's decision.

"No, it's not that," he shook his head, there was something in the young teen's eyes that said that he had something he really wanted to tell her, but couldn't. "I… I just have to quit!" he told her before walking away.

"What's with him?" Demi raised an eyebrow, watching Kira hurry over to talk to Trent.

"I don't know, Kaitlyn shrugged, but had worry clear in her bright hazel eyes. "but something's seriously up with him."

Suddenly the door bursted open and an over excited Cassidy rushing, looking like she was ready to burst at the seems.

"Excuse me, people! Important announcement!" the young blonde called eagerly, earning the attention of everyone in the café. "Attention, look at me! I have the scoop of the century! Excuse me girls, I need the stage,"

"Oh brother," the silver ranger rolled her eyes groaned quietly, getting up and standing with the others.

"And as my faithful core audience, I wanted to share it with you guys first." Cassidy spoke bubbly into the microphone.

"What do you think this is about?" Ethan asked.

"Maybe she's decided to run for queen," Kira smirked, making them laugh.

"I have uncovered the identity of the one and only white ranger!" Cassidy's excited words made the laughter stop and the ranger's look at each other with shock and surprise. "and any minute now, my assistant Devin is to come through that door with video tape evidence!"

The crowd looked at the double door entrance, but after a minute had passed and nothing happened, the crowd looked back at the blonde reporter with irritable looks.

"Any minute," Cassidy smiled weakly, but after another minute had passed and still no Devin, the young perky girl found herself getting annoyed. "Where is he?!"

Suddenly the doors quickly opened up and Devin came rushing in.

"Oh Cass, I'm here," the young dark brown haired boy exclaimed, rushing over to the stage and a slightly annoyed Cassidy.

"You guys don't think those two actually know who the white ranger is?" Kaitlyn whispered worriedly, while Devin talked to Cassidy, whom didn't look too happy. At all.

But before anyone could answer her question, Cassidy spoke into the mike again.

"Ladies and gentlemen it appears the white ranger is…" the silence was tense as everyone awaited to lean the identity of the person who was causing the city so much chaos. "taped on a camera that Devin stupidly loaned his sister! But when she returns it, I'll let you know." the crowd just groaned and rolled their eyes before going back to doing their own thing.

"I don't know weather to be pissed or relieved," Demi sighed, knowing they would've had a chance to know who the white ranger was, but the problem was, so would the city.

"I know what you mean," Kaitlyn nodded. "looks like it's back to the old drawing board." she shrugged, completely unaware that the white ranger was closer than any of them thought.

* * *

><p>After getting a call from Hailey about a strange disturbance downtown, the five morphed rangers rode their raptor cycles toward it. But when they reached the coordinates, the ranger's didn't expect the strange disturbance to be the white ranger fighting both Elsa and Zeltrax.<p>

"Ugh, could this day get any worse!" Demi groaned, looking between the white ranger and Mesogog's two generals.

"Woah! Who's side do we take?" Ethan exclaimed.

"Good question," Connor agreed, just as confused.

"We'll make it easy for you!" Elsa growled, before she and Zeltrax disappeared into the flash of green light.

"If you had any sense you'd run too," the white ranger told them coldly.

"Dream on!" Kira snapped, calling on their weapons, the five rangers charged at the white ranger, whom sent 4 of them painfully to the ground a few strikes from his drago sword and forced Kira into a wall.

"Had enough?" the white ranger smirked, pressing his sword into the yellow rangers chest.

"Hardly!" the singer spat, ignoring the rage of pain. "Super Dino Mode!" she yelled, calling on the new power boost that Connor just discovered, Kira's appearance instantly changed. Using her new acquired powers, the yellow ranger slashed and then took the white ranger by the shoulders with her feet and flew through the air then sent him crashing to the ground hard.

"You'll pay for that!" the evil ranger growled, getting back up. "I'm taking you down!" the white ranger quickly summoned a small group of laser arrows then fired them at Kira, causing her to painfully crash to the ground as they made contact with her.

"Lasers, fire!" the four remaining standing rangers quickly summoned their blasters and fired them at the white ranger, whom blocked all four of their blasts then sent them back right at the rangers and to the ground.

"That's enough!" Kira snarled, pure fury filled her body as she got back up again and charged for the white ranger, whom blocked each of her attacking attempt easily then held her tightly by the wrist.

"You're a little out of your league, don't you think," he smirked, before shoving then slashing her across the chest with his sword. "See my point!" quickly summoning more laser arrows, the white ranger fired them at the yellow ranger again, causing her to crash to the ground and demorph.

"Hey leave her alone!" Kaitlyn growled, seeing the white ranger walk toward her fallen friend whom was clutching her stomach painfully.

In order to protect Kira from him, the four ranger's charged at their evil counterpart, but unfortunately he sent them back to the ground with ease.

"Back off!" the white ranger growled, before turning his attention back to the injured singer. "never did like the color yellow," he smirked, walking over to Kira. "well yellow ranger, it's time to say goodbye!" grabbing her by the wrist, the white ranger yanked Kira closer to him ready to give out the finishing blow, but for some strange reason, he didn't do it and ended up stumbling back away from her and clutching his head, crying out in pain instead.

"You guys ready?" the red ranger asked, looking at the others, who nodded.

"Super Dino Mode!" Calling on their new powers as well, they ran at the still disoriented white ranger, tackling him away from Kira and sending him to the ground after several powered up attacks.

"I'll be back!" the white ranger promised angrily, although he was slightly staggering and a hand was on his chest. Speeding away like a shot before either of them could stop him, the four remaining morphed ranger's looked on the direction the white ranger took.

"Power Down!" the four called, and their suits shattered, leaving them breathing heavily and sore. Quickly turning their attention back to their fallen friend, the ranger's rushed over and helped Kira up.

"Kira, are you alright?" Kaitlyn asked, watching her rub her wrist.

"Yeah…I'll be fine," Kira muttered, clearly confused as to what just happened.

* * *

><p>The air in the lab was extremely tense as Connor, Ethan, Kaitlyn, Demi, and Hailey stood and stared at Kira with complete shock and surprise as she told them what Trent had just told her.<p>

"Trent? Oh there's no way," Ethan's eyes were wide with shock and disbelief. Unfortunately that wasn't the case for Connor….

"Nice!" he growled, walking over to them, boiling anger clear in his eyes. "Pretending to be our friend one minute, and then kicking our butts the next! I can't believe I fell for it!"

"I told you, he can't help it," Kira spoke soft and weakly. "the gem is too powerful!"

"Stop defending him," the red ranger spoke with softer tone. but there was still anger in it.

"I'm with Connor on this one," Ethan shrugged. "Look at what he did to poor Dr. O!" the blue ranger pointed to the fossilized black ranger.

"Guys, enough!" Kaitlyn snapped, she and Demi walked up and stood beside the yellow ranger, glaring hard at the two male ranger's, which took them both by complete surprise. "I understand that we're all pretty shaken up about this, but let's get some thing very clear; Trent is still our friend." she told them firmly.

"How can you say that," Connor growled, both anger, confusion, and a little hurt whirled within him. Why was his girlfriend defending a guy that had nearly killed her during the first time they fought? "he nearly killed yo- Kira!"

"But he didn't do it," Kaitlyn shot back, then sighed before speaking softer. "Demi and I know what it's like to be controlled by an outer force."

"You're talking about what happens to you guys during a full moon, right?" Hailey asked, the two girls nodded.

"But what does that have to do with Trent?" Ethan raised an suspicious eyebrow.

"Because, I've experienced what it can do," Kaitlyn told them, sadness flashed in her eyes that lasted for a moment. "it's not pretty."

"Hailey, isn't there anything you could do to help him?" Demi asked hopefully, looking at the red head MIT grad.

"I don't know if I can, from the looks of it, that gem was in that container for a really long time," Hailey sighed, then looked at Kira with a soft warm smile. "but I'll try." the yellow ranger gave a grateful soft smile in return.

"Hey, don't go without us," Connor said, stopping Hailey as she started to leave. "I've got some stuff to I'd like to say to that guy." Kaitlyn face palmed her forehead, muttering something unintelligible.

"No doubt," the blue ranger agreed, Demi shook her head.

"Boneheads," the pink ranger muttered, right as the guys started to leave.

"Thanks you two," the two mermaids looked at Kira, whom was smiling softly at them. "for sticking up for Trent."

"Ah, what are friends for," Demi waved her off before wrapping an around the singer. "Besides, we need to get him back to his senses so you can ask him out." she giggled, Kira's face quickly turned bright red and she shrugged Demi's arm off of her.

"You are unbelievable!" the yellow ranger muttered, before storming off.

"You seriously like to push it, don't you?" Kaitlyn smirked, causing Demi to giggle a little harder.

"What? We both know it needs to happen," she shrugged with a giggle, before quickly turning somber. "Hey you okay? Connor seemed really ticked off back there."

"Eh, once we get both Trent and Dr. Oliver back to normal, he'll get over it and everything will go back to normal," Kaitlyn shrugged.

"Right," Demi nodded, before turning to leave.

Kaitlyn glanced over at her frozen science teacher before letting out a sad sigh.

"at least I hope it will," she muttered quietly to herself, before leaving the lab.

* * *

><p>As they reached the spot where Trent was supposed to wait for them, much to Kira's horror, the ranger's found it to be empty and the bench overturned.<p>

"He was supposed to wait here!" Kira cried out, picking up Trent's sketchbook off of the ground.

"There's a surprise, he lied to us again," Ethan shook his head, before yelping quietly as Demi gave him a light jab in the side with her elbow.

"Kira, I'm telling you, Trent can't be trusted," Connor told her softly.

"Connor!" Kaitlyn warned with an irritable hiss, shooting her boyfriend a hard glare, which earned her one right back.

"It's alright Kaitlyn," Kira sighed, glancing at the sketchbook one more time before looking at the silver ranger. "He's right."

"Kira-" Demi started to say but the yellow ranger just held up a hand, stopping her mid-sentence.

"Let's just go," she sighed, sadness and betrayal flashed in her brown eyes as she started to leave.

"Good going!" Kaitlyn hissed, shooting Connor another glare before she, and Demi left to catch up with Kira.

* * *

><p>"I'm picking up the white ranger's signal," Hailey announced from the computer, earning the ranger's attention. "He's back!"<p>

"Great, major Megazord action right off the bat!" Ethan groaned, looking at the screen which showed the Dino Stego Zord in the middle of the city.

"Well, this might be a good time to use a new Dino Zord," Hailey gave them all a small smile.

"Let's do it," Connor nodded, leading the other four rangers to the center of the lab. But before they could morph, he stopped.

"Wait," the red ranger paused, before looking at Kira. "we've got to do whatever it takes stop Trent, you know that right?" the yellow ranger gave a slow nod, although there was hesitation in her eyes.

"Okay, ready?"

"Ready!"

"Dino Thunder Power Up, hah!"

"Dino Power!"

Calling on and jumping into the Zords, the four morphed ranger's quickly formed the Thundersaurus, ready to take down the white ranger once in for all.

"Here you go guys," Hailey smiled, typing in a few keys. "Ankylozord!" With an explosion, a small orange zord came out of the ground and stomped over in the middle of the two Megazord's.

"A new Dino Zord eh," Trent smirked. "I'll just add it to my collection!" grabbing it by the tail, the Dino Stego Zord began to pull the Ankylozord towards it.

"I don't think so!" Connor growled, and the Thundersaurus quickly used the head of Ethan's Zord to grab the small orange zord.

"Connor, I seriously don't think he likes this," Kaitlyn muttered, watching the Tug-of-war battle for the Ankylozord. As if proving her assumption, the Ankylozord attacked both sides, sending the two Megazords to the ground.

"Told you so!" Kaitlyn grumbled and Connor shot her a glare before getting the Megazord back up on it's feet, but at the same time Trent got his back up and standing.

Both sides charged for the other, but Trent's proved to stronger, as the four ranger's cried out in pain and were sent to the ground after receiving multiple attacks. Suddenly Trent's Megazord was attacked by the Ankylozord, which surprised both him and the other rangers.

"_What the heck are you guys waiting for?!" _Demi's irritated voice echoed from their morphers. _"Ankylozord is ours, use him already!" _

"You guys heard the woman," Kaitlyn smiled, looking at the other's.

"Right," Connor nodded. "Let's do it!"

"Ankylozord, weapon formation!" detaching the Tricera Zord, the ranger's quickly formed their newest zord.

"Laser's fire!" the Dino Stego zord fired out lasers from it's eyes and at the Thundersaurus, but thanks to the new Zord, the ranger's managed to deflect and send them right back at him.

"Thundersurus Megazord double drill attack!" both the Tyranno and Ankylozord's tail began to spin as the ranger's used them to deliver the final attack, which sent the Dino Stego Zord to the ground and the ranger's and Hailey to cheer.

"Don't think this is over!" Trent spat before he and his Megazord began to glow then disappear.

* * *

><p>Kaitlyn walked into her bedroom, exhausted, beaten, and emotionally drained.<p>

After the Megazord battle with Trent, she lied and told the other's she wasn't feeling well and to go the cyberspace without her. She didn't even look at Connor when she said it. Or to be more accurate, she _wouldn't. _

Walking over and crashing onto her bed, Kaitlyn sighed and looked up at her ceiling sadly for a few seconds before closing her eyes, drifting off into her thoughts.

Although a small part of her agreed with him, but the rest knew that this whole situation with the white ranger wasn't Trent's fault, and for Kira and Trent's sake she was going keep on believing that. But something in her heart told her that if they didn't get Trent back to normal soon, she was going to be the one to pay the price….

"Meow!" startled out of her thoughts, Kaitlyn quickly opened her eyes and lifted her head, a small smile tugged at her face as she saw Luna sitting on her stomach, looking at her with big Caribbean eyes that were full of wonder and curiosity.

"You here to cheer me up?" the small smile that was tugging actually appeared on the silver ranger's face as she began to pet the small silver and white stripped feline, which caused it to purr.

"Meow!" the 5 month old kitten chirped again, before walking over and nudging her owner's face, making her laugh.

"I don't know what I do without you," she spoke softly, scratching underneath Luna's neck with one finger.

As if sensing her young mistress's swirling emotions, Luna walked over and curled up right next to Kaitlyn's neck. This made her want to cry but instead Kaitlyn just closed her eyes again, this time letting the exhaustion of the entire day take over, and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Woah! Trouble in paradise! <strong>_

_**I decided to add some drama in this Ch because it sounded pretty good, you know. **_

_**Anyway the next Ch will be another OC chapter then Leader of The whack, cause I'm having a little trouble trying to think of what Kaitlyn and Demi's suppressed personality should be. (Plus truth be told, it's my one and only least favorite episode.) **_

_**Well my lovelies, I must be off. I'll try and post the next Ch soon, (if my brain is willing to cooperate.) **_

_**Anyway, you guys know the drill, Aquaprincess3 signing out ;) **_


End file.
